All Grown Up
by loveyoumeanitbye
Summary: Gabriella’s a Wedding Planner. Troy’s a Doctor. They both haven’t seen each other since college. A lot has changed since East High, but in the end will true love overcome all obstacles? [Troyella] COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own High School Musical.

The whole East High gang has all grown up and become adults. Gabriella and Taylor have become Wedding Planners. Troy has become a Doctor (a Pediatrician to be exact). Sharpay has become an Actress. Zeke has become a Baker. Ryan has become a Broadway Star. Chad has become a Basketball Player for the LA Lakers. Jason has become the owner of one of New York's hottest Night Clubs and Kelsi has become a writer for the New York Times. Most of the gang keeps in touch such as Gabriella, Taylor, Zeke, Ryan, Jason, and Kelsi. On the other side of the country Troy, Sharpay, and Chad keep in touch with each but haven't seen the entire group since college. A lot of things have changed but their memories and love for each other haven't.

"What do you think lavender and white or periwinkle and crème?" Taylor asked for Gabriella's opinion but Gabriella seemed to be zoning out in front of her computer.

"Yeah yeah I'll get whatever you're having." Gabriella was staring at her computer screen typing.

"Gabi, take a break from that computer and let's go eat, you're working yourself way too hard!" Taylor tried grabbing Gabriella's arm.

"Alright alright!" Gabriella couldn't say no to her best friend.

Gabriella and Taylor have been through everything together. They went to high school together, won decathlon two years in a row together, went to NYU together, shared an apartment ever since they moved to New York, helped each other through hard breakups, became wedding planners together and got hired at the same job TOGETHER! They were closer than sisters, they were practically married. Taylor was still bossy and very organized. She still adored Oprah and was constantly trying to perfect everything around her. Although, one of her ex-boyfriend's did help her lighten up and see a new light. She wanted to help mankind and have fun at the same time which is why she became a wedding planner. Gabriella was still down to earth and very sweet. One of her ex-boyfriends helped her become less shy and take more risks. She decided that wedding planning was something she wanted to pursue ever since she was little and went for it. Taylor and Gabriella worked at the best Wedding Planning business in America. They were two of the best wedding planners out at the time.

The girls grabbed their purses and left the office. They went outside and Taylor called for a taxi.

"Where to ladies?" The taxi cab driver turned around and asked in a friendly tone.

"23 Belmont Street please!" Gabriella still had her cute and caring voice even when she grew up.

"Was that guy at the Central Park wedding hot or what?" Taylor smirked and let out a laugh after hearing what she just confessed.

"Please tell me your not talking about the groom because guess what Tay he is off the market!" Gabriella let out a chuckle.

"Whatever, I bet him and his wife will separate in 3 months, tops! I mean did you hear the song they first danced too? "I Do" by 98 degrees! That's just asking for it!" Taylor exclaimed.

"See Tay that's exactly why you're not in a serious relationship because of your bad karma!" Gabriella just had to point it out.

"Were here." The cab driver stopped in front of the address that was given.

"Thank-you!" Taylor and Gabriella said in unison. Taylor handed him a $50 dollar bill and got the change.

The girls got out and walked inside of the bakery.

"Zeke!" Gabriella called out once she opened the door!

"Hello my two favorite customers! Would you like your regular orders?" Zeke smiled and welcomed the girls.

"Yes please!" Gabriella and Taylor took a seat at a table and smiled! Zeke got out from behind the counter and grabbed the coffee pot. He kissed the girls on their cheeks like he did every morning. Zeke still loved to bake and was one of the nicest guys in the entire world. He wasn't married but he said his job was the love of his life. He quit basketball after he blew out his knee playing college ball for Duke and after graduating he took all the money he had left and opened a bakery. It turned into a huge success and he's been happy with his decision ever since. Zeke looked exactly the same, just taller and more mature.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Zeke asked while he poured a fresh cup of coffee for each of the girls.

"I don't know, work until 6:30 and then nothing really exciting!" Taylor smiled as she took a sip of the coffee.

"Well I get off around 7, you guys just want to head over to "The Spot" at 7:30 and we can call up Ryan and Kelsi to meet us there." Zeke suggested

"That sound's like a plan!" Gabriella nodded her head in agreement.

"You think Jason will be too busy for us?" Taylor asked.

"Nah, he loves it when we go there. We can head up to the VIP room and just hang out." Zeke smiled at Taylor.

"Yeah well anyway he would love to see Kelsi." Gabriella smiled and took a sip of her coffee.

"Gosh those two are so blind! I want them to get together already. They are so perfect for each other." Taylor sighed.

"Yeah I mean, Jason has always had a crush on Kelsi. He even went to Columbia for college just to be with her!" Zeke took a chair and sat with the girls.

"Not to mention he studied his butt off junior and senior year to get into Columbia!" Gabriella still remembers when he asked for her help.

FLASHBACK

"_Gab's please help me I'll do anything!" Jason started to kneel on the ground and grovel_

"_I don't get it why do you want to study so hard now?" Gabriella was confused_

"_If I get my grades up now, and do well on the SAT's then I could go to Columbia with Kelsi and be with her!" Jason looked to the ground_

"_Just admit that you love her already Jase!" Gabriella put his chin up and smiled down at him._

"_I LOVE KELSI NIELSEN!" Jason shouted and since they were in the library everyone saw them and started to laugh which made the librarian tell everyone to stop it and quiet down._

"_Alright Alright Jase! I'll help you until we graduate!" Gabriella smiled and giggled because it looked like he just proposed to her._

_Jason jumped up and gave her a huge hug!_

"_THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" He screamed and jumped up and down like a child._

_The librarian came back and kicked him and Gabriella out of the library for disturbing everyone._

"Yeah, that was really cool of you for tutoring him the rest of the 2 years at East High." Zeke looked over at Gabriella and smiled.

"Well he did all the work not me!" Gabriella said giving Jason the credit.

"Is Ryan practicing for Hairspray tonight?" Taylor asked looking at Zeke.

"Oh, I'll call him right now." Zeke got up and headed over to his phone in the kitchen.

"I can't wait to watch Ryan perform!" Gabriella was grinning excitedly.

"Yeah even though we've seen him in a million shows he gets so much better every time!" Taylor said with a perky tone.

"It's so great he decided to go to Julliard after all because than we would never see him anymore." Gabriella took a sip of her coffee and tried to picture it.

"Speaking of not seeing anyone anymore, how do you think Sharpay's doing?" Taylor asked curiously.

"Well last time I saw her she was on 'Young Rich and Fabulous." Gabriella laughed. "She seems to be doing wonderfully!" Gabriella said sarcastically.

"It's so odd how her and Ryan use to be together 24/7 but ever since Ryan went to Julliard and she went to UCLA they haven't spoken more than a 5 minute phone call." Taylor shook her head at the thought.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Gabriella sighed and looked at the table. Zeke came back and returned with their orders.

"So, Ryan is done practicing at 6:30 and he'll meet us at the side door. I also called Kelsi and she told me she'd stop by Ryan's and pick him up. Basically everything is perfect!" Zeke sat back down proud at his organizational skills.

"Yay the whole gang's going out tonight!" Taylor smiled and took a bite of her blueberry muffin.

IN LOS ANGELES

"Chad Danforth, how does it feel winning your 8th game in a row?" A reporter asked Chad in the Los Angeles Lakers locker room.

"It feels amazing! I loved winning at my home court!" Chad smiled at the camera.

Chad was watching the television and turned it off after seeing his interview that happened an hour ago. He was bored and left his mansion. Chad was wealthy and was named #2 on the hottest bachelors list (right after an actor named Zac Efron). He had everything. Right after playing college ball for USC he went into the NBA and was soon forgotten as a rookie. He still had his memorable big curly brown afro but as he always said it was his trademark. At the games they even sold wigs that looked like his hair. He had his own line of shoes "Danforths, it's what you wear that makes you FLY!" He had a 10 million dollar contract. He was connected to the hottest women in Hollywood. His life was absolutely perfect!

He turned on his cell and called his best friend.

"Hey man what's up?" Troy answered.

"Nothing much, did you watch my early game today?" Chad asked quickly.

"Sure did, you were awesome. I loved when you jumped over Wilson and made that slam dunk in the 3rd quarter!" Troy said proudly.

"Yeah thanks man. Are you at work right now?" Chad really hoped he wasn't.

"Actually I'm almost home. Did you want to hang out?" Troy was pulling into his driveway.

"Yeah sure. I'm on the road anyway so I'll see you in 20 minutes!" Chad said in a cheery tone.

"Alright see yah!" Troy hung up and grabbed his briefcase. He walked into his two story house.

Troy hung up his coat and sat on his leather couch. He was really beat from work but he loved his job as a Pediatrician. He loved the kids he worked with and wanted his own one day. Troy graduated from Berkley and after numerous years he finally became a Doctor. As a child Troy's dad hoped he would become a basketball player. One of his ex-girlfriends inspired him to become a Pediatrician after taking him to their local Children's Hospital to volunteer. He saw all the sick and wounded children. He vowed that one day he would help as many kids as he possibly could. Troy still had his mesmerizing blue eyes and the nurses at the hospital still called him "Dr. Mcdreamy" The nurses and single mothers always tried to flirt with him. He didn't mind but he always found it a little disturbing.

Troy fell asleep once he sat on the chair. Twenty minutes later there was a doorbell. Troy got up and walked over to the door.

"Hey man!" Chad walked inside and gave Troy a "manly hug".

"You want a drink or something to eat?" Troy offered as he led him to the kitchen counter.

"Yeah how about some water." Chad sat on the stool to the kitchen counter while Troy grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.

"By the way dude, congrats on the 8th victory!" Troy threw the bottle over to Chad.

"Yeah that win was great!" Chad stated before taking a gulp of water. It was silent for a few seconds.

"I'm pretty hungry you want to go eat over at Coco's?" Troy suggested.

"That sounds cool. Let's take my car." Chad finished the last of his water bottle and shot it into the trash can!

"Swoosh every time!" Chad smiled and made his way over to the car. They buckled in and took off.

Author's Note:

I hope you all liked the first chapter. I would really appreciate reviews and

comments! This is my first fanfic that I've posted and I'd really like some input.

Anyway thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I love High School Musical, but I definitely do NOT own it!

* * *

"Let's call now so they can close it down and we won't be disturbed like last time." Chad laughed remembering how they were bombarded by kids asking for his autograph when they went to a different restaurant. Chad took out his phone and told his handler to call coco's and shut the place down for the two of them. All of a sudden Troy's phone began to ring.

"Hello… Oh hey Sharpay… No I'm actually having lunch with Chad… at Coco's on L Street…" Troy continued the conversation with Sharpay.

"Hey Troy, ask Sharpay if she's not busy to meet us there!" Chad suggested

"Would you like to join us?…. Cool alright well see you there… Alright bye!" Troy hung up and Chad already called his handler to change the reservation from 2 to 3.

After a couple more minutes of driving they pulled into Coco's. They snuck in through the side door.

"Hello, welcome to Coco's!" The waitress smiled.

"Hi, reservation for three under Danforth." Chad smiled and took off his hood and sunglasses.

"Right this way Mr. Danforth." The waitress was very professional and walked them to their table. She took out three menus' and got their drink orders.

"I love this place." Chad said and looked down at his menu.

"Yeah I come here often." Troy replied while looking at his menu.

"The last time I was here, I took Taylor out to eat when she came to visit. But that was really long ago!" Chad put down his menu and laughed. Troy put down his menu and smiled.

"Wow, Taylor. Man I haven't seen her, Kelsi, Jason, Ryan, Zeke, and…" He looked down before saying the last person. He sighed and put his menu back up.

"Oh dude I'm sorry for bringing her up." Chad knew why Troy had sighed and changed moods.

"No man you didn't bring her up, I did! And that was in college. I forgot all about…her." Troy tried to laugh it off but now he couldn't stop thinking about his old love. The waitress came back with their drinks and asked them if they were ready to take their orders. They asked to wait for their other guest and she agreed. Just than a blonde and pretty girl bursted through the doors.

"TROY, CHAD!" Sharpay saw her two friends and they got up. She ran to Troy and gave him a huge hug. Then, she went over to Chad and did the same. She sat next to Troy and Chad sat facing them.

"Hey boy's what'chu talking about?" She asked curiously

"Oh, the old group and how we haven't talked to any of them in forever!" Chad smiled and looked back at his menu. The waitress came back and took Sharpay's drink order and immediately came back and took their lunch orders.

"Oh my gosh I haven't seen any of them in so long either!" Sharpay gasped and took a sip of her pink lemonade.

"Well I know you still talk to your brother, how's he doing? I heard about Hairspray, you must be so proud!" Chad smiled and sounded cheery.

"Actually the last time I talked to him was last month and that was only for five minutes." Sharpay shrugged and giggled.

"Wow you guys use to be inseparable!" Troy was very surprised

"Yeah well things change." Sharpay took another sip of her drink.

The waitress came back with their orders.

"Are you going to at least watch Ryan in his show?" Troy asked while taking a bite of a fry..

"Well I don't know. My schedule's really (she paused) busy right now." Sharpay shook her head up and down. Troy could tell she was obviously lying.

"Guys I need to tell you something." Troy suddenly blurted out.

"What's up man?" Chad sounded worried.

"Did you an Anna break up?" Sharpay asked in a excited tone.

Anna is Troy's girlfriend. He met her in med-school at Berkley. She became a pediatrician as well. They both decided to move to LA to be closer to their friends and her family. She is blonde like Sharpay and very smart. She was very similar to Gabriella but she was far from the real Gabriella.

"No, but it does have to do with her." Troy sighed.

"Anna and I are engaged!" He smiled.

"WHAT?" Chad and Ashley yelled. Ashley actually had pink lemonade in her mouth and spit it all over Chad's face.

"Yuck!" Chad was disgusted.

"I'm so sorry Chad!" Ashley gave him a couple napkins and he wiped himself.

"Dude you're not serious are you?" Chad asked while he patted himself with a napkin.

"Yeah, I asked her yesterday at my apartment. I lit up the entire room with hundreds of candles and sprinkled the room down rose petals everywhere." Troy said proudly.

"WOW!" Sharpay was amazed. "My baby Troy is getting married!" Sharpay let out a sigh and gave him a hug, "That's great Troy." She smiled but she was thinking the complete opposite. Ever since she, Chad, and Troy were all in LA they hung out as often as possible. She thought of Troy and Chad as her brothers. She always wanted the best for them and for them to be happy. She always hoped Chad would end up with Taylor and that Troy would end up with Gabriella but she would have to give that dream up.

"Yeah man congrats." Chad shook Troy's hand and gave him a sincere smile.

"So where is the bride to be?" Sharpay was using her acting skills to convince Troy she was happy.

"She's visiting her sister in New York, and staying there for the entire month!" Troy nodded and frowned.

A phone started to ring. Chad noticed it was his and looked at his phone.

"Sorry I gotta get this." Chad got up from his seat and walked to the bathroom.

"So you're really going to do this?" Sharpay smiled over at Troy.

"Yeah, I'm really excited!" Troy smiled but inside he was having mixed emotions.

They sat there for a few minutes and just ate their lunches in silence. Chad got back and sat down.

"I was just wondering if you both have extremely busy schedules for next two weeks?" Chad asked curiously.

"Well I'm taking a little break before shooting my next movie!" Sharpay smiled back at him. Troy knew she was lying.

"You know I'm always working but I could always take a couple vacation days off." Troy looked over at Chad. "Why?"

"Well I'm going to be in New York for 2 weeks. Lakers are playing against the Knicks and then I get a little break. So I was wondering if my two best friends want to come?" Chad had a puppy dog face on.

"Wow, I don't know!" Sharpay was hesitant.

"Me either." Troy was a little unsure himself.

"Alright think about it, Sharpay you can spend some time with Ryan and do some major shopping. And Troy you can visit Anna and start planning for your wedding over there!" Chad smiled and nodded.

Just when Chad mentioned wedding plans Sharpay quickly cooked up a plan.

"That sound's super!" Sharpay gave a big grin. "Come on Troy!" She gave Troy a puppy dog face. Troy smiled back at his two best friends. "Okay! Man this is perfect. Actually Anna told me she wanted to hire the two best wedding planners in America over there."

"Fine, it's settled we leave in 3 hours!" Chad smiled and picked up his glass to make a toast.

"To the Start of Something New!" Sharpay declared. Chad smiled and Troy did too but than right when Sharpay said that is reminded him again of his first love. He had a confused face and shook it off. Sharpay looked over at Troy and knew her plan had started. "To the Start of Something New" they all stated and drank up their beverages.

* * *

In New York

The girls were back at work and Taylor received an assignment for her and Gabriella.

"GABI!" Taylor called out to Gabriella.

"What's up?" Gabriella walked into Taylor's office and sat down.

"New assignment. The girl's name is Anna Wilson. She and her fiancé are getting married in 4 months." Taylor was reading about their new couple.

"Wow they are not wasting any time!" Gabriella shrugged.

"Well we meet Anna tomorrow." Taylor smiled.

"Cool, let's get going. I want to take a quick shower before we meet the gang at The Spot." Gabriella got up and made her way to her office to lock up. Twenty-five minutes later they were in their apartment getting ready. Gabriella decided to wear a peach-pink spaghetti strap dress with a blended design on it. She wore thin long pearls that matched her dress and earrings. She put her hair in a poof and let the rest of it down. She wore matching peach-pink shoes to top it all off. Taylor wore a blue printed spaghetti strap dress. She wore her hair down with a long blue headband. She also wore silver heels, earrings, and a long thin necklace. The girls always try to look there best when they go to The Spot.

Gabriella and Taylor were both in the living area putting finishing touches to their outfits when they heard a knock at the door. Gabriella rushed to the door and opened it to reveal a dark, tall, and handsome man.

* * *

Author's Note:

First of all I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews and for just reading my story in the first place. It means a lot to me! Anyway, sorry Troy has a fiancé and things just get WAY more exciting next chapter! I promise this is a TROYELLA story. Reviews and comments are ALWAYS appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own High School Musical.

* * *

"Hey handsome!" Gabriella said trying to sound flirtatious.

"What's cook'n good look'n?" Zeke and Gabi always tried to upstage each other with their pick up lines.

"Hi Zeke!" Taylor called from the couch where she was looking in the mirror touching up her makeup.

"Hi, so you two ready to go?" Zeke smiled and signaled to the door.

"Let's get going." Gabriella picked up her purse and her and Taylor's coats. Taylor got up and got her purse and her coat from Gabriella. Zeke let the two girls through the door first. He put out his arms and signaled for them to grab on. They made their way to the street and Zeke called out for a taxi. They got in and a couple minutes later reached Jason's nightclub. Zeke paid for the three of their taxi fairs and opened the door for them to get out. He put his arm around both of the girls arms and walked them to the side door where they saw Kelsi and Ryan holding each others arms as well. Hi's and hellos were exchanged. They all broke apart and hugged each other. The bouncer that stayed on the side door asked them who they were there with. Just than a good looking guy opened the door.

"There with me Mitch!" Jason popped out from the door.

"Sorry Mr. Cross!" Mitch the bouncer let them through.

"Jase!" Gabriella jumped on him and gave him a huge hug. He gave Gabi a kiss on the cheek. Then Taylor gave him a hug and a kiss as well. Ryan and Zeke gave him manly hugs. Kelsi was the last to see him.

"Hey Kelsi, you look beautiful!" Jason looked at her with wide eyes. She was wearing a red tube top dress and her hair was down and wavy. She had big white hoops on and red pumps.

"Thanks you, you look very handsome tonight!" She smiled up at him. He reached down and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He took her hand and led everyone up to the VIP room.

"I love this place!" Taylor smiled and looked around. From the VIP room you can see the entire club through the clear walls. The music was loud and everyone was dancing having a good time. The VIP room was all white filled with couches, tables, a DJ, and it's own bar. It had a big dance floor for anyone who wanted to dance but the couches were for the lounge if anyone just wanted to chill and hang out. The group sat in the lounge and just talked. Jason said he'd be right back because he had to get the drinks.

"Ryan so anything new with you?" Zeke asked curiously

"Well nothing really. Just practicing for Hairspray and taking my regular acting, singing, and dancing practices." Ryan shrugged. Jason came back and passed out the drinks. Suddenly Ryan received a text message.

**Bolded Sharpay **Underline Ryan

**Hey Rye what'chu up to? **

Hey Sis, wow it's been awhile! Nothing much I'm at club with some friends called "The Spot."

**Cool just wondering, well I'll see you soon! I love you! Tootles!**

Bye Shar! Wait what do you mean by "see you soon?"

Ryan waited a few minutes but no response. "That was weird." Ryan put his cell phone away.

"Who was that?" Taylor asked bluntly.

"Just my sister." Ryan let out a laugh.

"Where is everyone?" Ryan asked trying to change the subject. Taylor pointed to the dance floor. He saw Gabriella dancing with Zeke and Jason dancing with Kelsi.

"Taylor would you like to dance with me?" Ryan got up and put out his hand.

"Yes Ryan I'd love to!" Taylor grabbed it and walked to the dance floor. The whole gang was laughing and enjoying each other's company. While they were dancing Jason's phone went off and he told Kelsi to hold on. Right when Jason disappeared the VIP rooms walls were automatically covered and the song stopped.

"What's happening?" Kelsi tried to look for Jason but he was no where to be found. A second after she said that "What I've Been Looking For" Gabi and Troy's version started to play. Jason remembered Kelsi telling him that it was the first song she wrote that she

really loved. He always joked about how the song was about him. Kelsi always blushed and in the back of her mind kinda agreed. The whole gang laughed and the room started to pair up once again. Zeke saw that Gabriella was looking a little down but wanted to cheer her up.

"Gabs, will you do me the honor and dance with me?" Zeke asked while giving her the puppy dog face.

"Yeah Sure!" Gabriella took his hand and started to slow dance with him.

Kelsi was making her way back to the couch when someone grabbed her arm.

"Kels, would you like to dance with me?" Jason smiled and was really hoping she'd say yes.

"Sure.." She grinned and started to dance with him. The moment was flawless that is until someone barged through the door.

"What the?" Ryan was dancing with Taylor when they saw Sharpay, Chad, and Troy walk through the door.

"Oh my.." Taylor looked at Chad.

"Gosh!" Ryan gave a long blank stare.

"Hey brother!" Sharpay gave Ryan a huge hug and then Taylor.

Chad was standing with Troy.

"Dude was Taylor just slow dancing with Ryan?" Chad asked surprised

"Yeah dude to 'What I've Been Looking For .'" Troy was surprised to hear the song.

The others were so caught up in the dance that they didn't even see the three of them come in.

Troy then noticed a beautiful girl from across the room. She was dancing with a tall pretty good looking guy.

"Chad, is that GABRIELLA?" Troy gaped!

"Yeah dude and she's dancing with ZEKE!" Chad gaped even bigger. Sharpay ran over to Jason and Kelsi and hugged them tightly. They were extremely surprised to see her.

"Hey guys!" Ryan went up to Troy and Chad. Troy gave him a manly hug and Chad gave him a death glare then told him he was kidding and gave him a big manly hug. Taylor walked over to Troy and gave him a hug and Troy kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Chad!" Taylor smiled shyly. At first Chad didn't say a word.

_She's beautiful _– Chad thought to himself.

"Hey Tay!" He scooped her up and gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek. They both were jumping with joy on the inside.

Zeke noticed Troy and Chad and grabbed Gabriella's hand.

"Hey look who it is." Zeke said in her ear. She turned to see who he was talking about. Her eyes widened as if she saw a ghost. "Troy?" She whispered to herself.

* * *

Author's Note:

What will Gabriella do? (Sorry that it was Zeke and not Troy at the beginning). I swear lots of Troyella coming in the next chapter! Please leave comments and reviews and please tell me what you think. And thanks again for leaving reviews and such for the last chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I only **WISHED** I own HSM!

* * *

"Come on let's say hi!" Zeke was still holding onto her hand and made his way to the other side where the group was. Troy saw the two holding hands and smiling, he just pretended not to notice and talked to the others.

"My man!" Zeke let go of Gabriella's hand and gave Chad a huge manly hug. Gabriella and Troy stole little glances at one another. The two let go and Gabriella made her way to Chad.

"Hi Mr. Big Time!" Gabriella jumped in a hug with Chad. Zeke made his way to Troy and gave him a manly hug. Chad let go of Gabriella.

_Just do it Gabs. It's going to look SO obvious if you don't give him a hug! _– Gabriella walked over to Troy thinking about hugging him or not.

"Hey you!" She managed to get out and gave Troy a hug. She couldn't believe she was hugging her first love. She never thought that she'd see him again. He was feeling the exact same way. All the old memories of them together struck back. Sharpay noticed the deep and meaningful hug. She decided to recruit Jason and Kelsi into her plan. She leaned and spoke into Jason's ear. He nodded and made his way to the VIP DJ. Kelsi smiled over at Sharpay because she knew what was going on after listening to the whisper between Jason and Sharpay.

About 2 minutes later a new song popped up, "Start of Something New." The speakers were spreading the room with Troy and Gabriella's voices. Jason walked over to the group with Sharpay and Kelsi. Jason asked Kelsi to dance with him. Chad asked Taylor to dance with him. Zeke asked Sharpay to dance with him after she hugged him. Ryan was already dancing with a girl he thought was pretty cute and she recognized him from his last Broadway Show. All that was left was Gabriella and Troy. Troy and Gabriella were standing nervously next to one another. Gabriella looked up at Troy. Troy looked down at her. While Sharpay was dancing with Zeke she hip bumped Troy into Gabriella.

"Gabs I'm so sorry!" Troy caught her by the waist before she fell over. She gave out a little giggle.

"Just like out first winter formal Bolton." Gabriella laughed out harder remembering when they were at the winter formal and Troy was too scared to ask Gabriella to dance and so Sharpay "accidentally" bumped into him causing him to push Gabriella but before she fell she was caught by her knight and shining armor. Troy was still holding onto Gabriella's waist.

"Since we're still in this position would you like to dance with me?" Troy asked still having her petite waist in his hands. Gabriella smiled at him and put her arms around his neck.

"I guess." She let out a little chuckle. Troy couldn't help but laugh. He loved the way she laughed. He always laughed when he heard Gabriella's laugh. It was so sweet and gentle. Not to mention the cutest laugh he had ever heard. It was a little awkward but Gabriella decided to break the ice.

"I remember when we met at the ski lodge!" She looked up at Troy and smiled.

"Oh yeah, and we had to sing in front of all the guests." Troy smiled back down at her.

"Yeah I remember meeting this really cool guy." Gabriella replied.

"Was he good looking?" Troy asked slyly.

"He was pretty cute." Gabriella giggled and Troy blushed.

"Yeah Henry McNeal!" She sighed and looked up at the ceiling smiling.

"What?" Troy let go of her and asked surprisingly.

"Just kidding Bolton!" Gabriella smiled and put her arms around Troy's neck. He put his arms back on her waist.

"Yeah I was too." Troy let out a little fake laugh.

"Sure." She smiled bigger. The song ended and the group went and sat down in the lounge to catch up.

"Jason this place is amazing!" Sharpay said while looking around the place.

"Yeah well it took some hard work and a lot of planning." Jason shrugged and took a sip of his drink.

"I'm really proud of you!" Kelsi was sitting next to him and gave him a side hug. He hugged her back and kissed her on the head. The whole group "awwww"ed in unison.

"Thing's never change." Just when Jason said that Kelsi put her head on his shoulder.

"Seriously." Zeke shook his head.

"Speaking of being proud, I'm really proud of you sis!" Ryan looked at Sharpay and smiled.

"What about you Broadway Star? I knew you were going to make it!" Sharpay smiled back at him.

"So Gabriella do you have a boyfriend?" Sharpay blurted out. Troy's eyed bulged open and looked over at Sharpay then Gabriella.

"Actually Sharpay I don't at the moment!" Gabriella took a gulp of her drink and looked at Taylor to help her out.

"Chad I heard about the win again! Congrats!" Taylor nudged him and he just sighed.

"Yeah I'm actually here for the Lakers – Knicks game and then I have a little break." Chad smiled at her and put his arm around her.

"So, you'll be here for awhile?" Taylor looked up at him and he nodded.

"Troy what are you here for?" Kelsi asked suspiciously.

"I'm here for Chad and I'm just visiting a friend. You know taking a break from the Doctor's office." Troy saw Gabriella glance at him and smile. Sharpay noticed the connection that was happening so she decided to go deeper into her plan.

"Zeke would you like to show me around the club?" Sharpay made a puppy dog face and he agreed leading her out. Before she left she tapped Jason and he knew exactly what to do.

"Kelsi I'd love to show you around the club!" Jason got up and she grabbed onto his arm as he escorted her out of the room. Ryan got the hint and led his new friend back to the regular club so they could dance.

"Chad do you want to go get a drink and talk?" Taylor smiled and got up. Chad could not resist her smile and got up right after her and followed her out.

"So…?" Gabriella smiled and looked to the ground.

"It's kinda loud in here. Do you want to go take a walk?" Troy got up and put out his arm. Gabriella grabbed on and walked out with him. They walked outside and sat on a bench.

"I know this line's been used a lot but Troy I am extremely proud of you!" Gabriella said it sincerely.

"Well you know I couldn't do it without you!" Troy sighed and smiled back down at her.

"Troy I just wanted to say sorry. I know the way we ended pretty much sucked but I just wanted to tell you I still love you." Gabriella looked away quickly and couldn't believe what she just said. "I better go!" She got up and became teary eyed.

"Gabi," He grabbed her arm and brought her back down to the bench. "I still love you too!" Troy leaned in and kissed her and it was getting more serious until,

* * *

Author's Note:

Hope you liked it! Sorry for the wait, but yeah they kissed and he's engaged! UH-OH! The drama will continue after I see more comments and all that good stuff: Please review, it helps me out a lot! THANKS FOR READING!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I still do **NOT** own HSM!

* * *

"Taylor, WOW you are incredible!" Chad exclaimed loudly. Gabriella and Troy scooted back from each other a little embarrassed.

"Hey you two!" Chad was holding onto Taylor's hand and walked over.

"Hi there!" Troy waved at them and Gabriella giggled.

"Hey Gabs we better get going it's already 2 and we have to go to work really early tomorrow." Gabriella sighed and nodded. "Alright." Gabriella got up and Troy did too. Taylor told them that she'd say bye to the rest of the group and let Gabriella say bye to Troy. Chad and Taylor scurried up the stairs and left the two out there.

"Tonight was amazing Troy." Gabriella sighed and shook her head in disbelief.

"I missed this, you know us." Troy looked at her and leaned in to kiss her. They kissed for a couple seconds and then pulled away.

"Are you busy tomorrow because we could hang out, I could show you around town?" Gabriella suggested.

"I'm kinda busy for breakfast and dinner but in the afternoon would be perfect." Gabriella smiled and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I love you!" She whispered in his ear. He picked her up and whispered back "I love you too!" He put her down and when they heard Taylor and Chad come down they pulled away. Chad hugged Gabriella bye and Taylor and Troy hugged each other as well. Taylor called for a taxi and the girls left.

In the taxi.

The girls gave the driver their address and they were there in no time. They got out and walked up to their apartment.

"So was tonight a surprise or what?" Taylor put her and Gabriella's coat on the hook.

"It was a GREAT surprise." Gabriella fell back on the couch and smiled.

"I'm guessing you and Mr. Bolton had a good time?" Taylor sat on the couch's arm rest.

"Yeah a very good time!" Gabriella giggled.

"Give me all the details Montez!" Taylor went in front of the couch and sat in front of Gabriella.

"Gosh it's already 2:45. Man (she yawned) I gotta hit the sack!" Gabriella ran to her bathroom and changed into her PJ's.

"Fine. But tomorrow I want to hear EVERYTHING!" Taylor stood outside of Gabriella's bathroom yelling.

"Okay but I want to hear everything about you too!" Gabriella yelled back. Taylor put her back on her bedroom door and looked up at the ceiling. Gabriella got up early the next morning and met Taylor at the front of Zeke's bakery.

"Zeke?" Gabriella yelled his name but no answer.

"Where is he?" Taylor looked around. Mario, his assistant baker was filling in.

"Hey Mario where's Zeke?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"He called in and said he wasn't feeling too well." Mario shrugged.

"Alright Mario we'll have our regular orders to go!" Taylor smiled and Mario went to the back to fulfill their orders.

"I know what happened to him." Taylor said smiling.

"What?" Gabriella asked in a worried tone.

"He's tired because he probably stayed up all night with the ice queen!" Taylor winked and smiled.

"EWWWWW! I don't want to hear about Zeke and Sharpay's intimate moments!" Gabriella shook herself.

"Here ladies, hope you have a great day!" Mario gave them their breakfast and the girls paid him and left in a taxi. They got out and went up to their building.

"You never told me about what happened last night!" Taylor stated in a demanding tone.

"Not now, later. We have a new client and we need to give her and her fiancé our full attention." Gabriella and Taylor got out of the elevator. Taylor went into her office and Gabriella went to her secretary.

"Any new messages Sandy?" Gabriella asked her secretary with a perky tone.

"No but Anna Wilson and her fiancé are waiting in your office." Sandy replied with a smile.

"Alright thanks." Gabriella was looking at folders and walked into her office. She set the folders on her desk and turned around.

"Hi I'm Gabriella, your wedding planner. You must be Anna Wilson." Gabriella put out her hand and Anna shook it.

"Where's the groom to be?" Gabriella looked around the room.

"Oh he had to take a call but he'll be back in a few minutes." The girl sat back down in her chair.

"Wonderful, well let's get started." Gabriella sat at her desk and smiled at Anna.

"Well first I like to get to know a little more about my clients so could you tell me about you and…" Gabriella stopped because she didn't know the name of her fiancé.

"Troy." Anna replied. Gabriella smiled.

"That's a wonderful name." Gabriella giggled.

"Basically I just want to know a little bit more and really get a feel of what kind of couple you are." Gabriella smiled.

"Troy and I met in college. He's my best friend. He is really caring and loyal. He and I are both Doctors. Our jobs can be a little hectic but we make it work. I'm just head over heels for this guy!" Anna smiled the whole time she talked about her fiancé.

"That is one of the best responses I ever heard." Gabriella smiled. The door opened and in came Anna's fiancé. Gabriella's eyes grew wide open. _TROY BOLTON, MY TROY BOLTON. ENGAGED? ENGAGED TO MY CLIENT? Wait I'm planning their wedding? WHAT?_ Gabriella thought to herself and went under her desk and hid. Anna got up and gave Troy a hug and pecked him on the lips.

"This is Troy Bolton!" Anna turned around to find no one.

"Gabriella?" Anna looked around.

"Oh sorry I just dropped my pen!" Gabriella got up and Troy's jaw dropped to the ground.

* * *

**Authors Note:** What is Troy and Gabriella going to do? Sorry I left at a cliff hanger. But I promise I'll update really soon but I want to hear some reviews and comments. Let me know what you think please! Anyway if you're a Hannah Montana fan/ Moliver fan, check out my fanfic "A Night to Remember." I wrote it after they aired the Becca/Oliver episode and just posted it on this site. And Johnny (Corbin Bleu) is in it for awhile so there's another "good looking" reason to check it out: Thanks again to everyone who always reads/comments! I really appreciate it! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own HSM!

"Gabriella this is my wonderful fiancé Troy." She hugged Troy and kissed him on the cheek. Gabriella knew she should be VERY upset but she was more angry.

"Hi Troy, nice to meet you." Gabriella put out her hand and he shook it.

"Yeah nice to meet you too." Troy was in total shock still.

"Could you please sit." Gabriella signaled them to take a seat and sat back down in her chair and went to her phone and pressed number 2.

"Hello?" Troy heard Taylor's voice and panicked.

"Hey Taylor. Can you come into my office our client's are here." She smiled at Anna and gave a sly look at Troy. The door opened a minute later.

"Hey Gabs I'm a little busy but…" Taylor now gaped. Anna turned around and said hi while she noticed the back of the other man's head. Gabriella stood up and introduced them.

"Taylor this is Anna Wilson and her FIANCE Troy Bolton." Gabriella smiled bigger.

"Wow! I mean Hi, I'm Taylor and I'll be your other wedding planner!" Taylor put out her hand and shook Anna's hand. Then, Troy finally turned around and shook her hand.

"Will you excuse us? Gabriella I need to see you in my office for a few minutes." Taylor grabbed her and ran out of Gabriella's office into Taylor's. She shut the door immediately.

"What was that?" Taylor's eyes bulged wide open.

"That was Troy Bolton and his fiancé!" Gabriella sat down and screamed. "Oh my goodness I kissed an almost married man!" Gabriella slapped her forehead.

"You kissed him?" Taylor stopped pacing and ran over to Gabriella.

"Oh my gosh Tay, why didn't you tell me he was engaged?" Gabriella freaked out jumping out of her chair.

"Gab's you're my best friend. I would tell you if I knew." Taylor said in a DUH tone.

"Come on Chad had to know. I can't believe he wouldn't let that out!" Gabriella started pacing.

"Gabs what are you going to do?" Taylor sat down still in total shock.

"I just need to get through today and figure out a plan!" Gabriella got up, straightened her outfit, fixed her makeup and left in a calmly manner. Taylor fanned herself and walked over to Gabriella's office. Gabriella opened the door and saw Troy kissing Anna. _Gab's you're not upset. You're FURIOUS!_ She thought to herself. Gabriella coughed getting their attention. Troy put his head down and Anna rubbed his back.

"He's probably just having wedding jitters." Anna looked at Gabriella.

"Or maybe he has something on his mind." Gabriella looked at Troy and shook her head with a frown. Taylor took a deep breath and walked in.

"So.. I guess I should start by asking when the big day is?" Gabriella tried to stay calm.

"I'm thinking March 2nd of next year. Anna said smiling." Gabriella had just noticed the rock on Anna's finger. Then she realized the date. Gabriella was about to burst into tears.

"Uh.." Gabriella looked down.

"Hey Gabriella could you make copies of these and I'll take over for a little while." Taylor handed her a bunch of folders. Taylor smiled at her friend, trying to make her feel better. Gabriella nodded once to show her gratitude. She got up and rushed out of the room.

"Sandy I gotta run some errands, I'll be back in a little while!" Sandy nodded not looking up from her desk. Gabriella rushed out of the building. She didn't know where to turn so she knew one person that was not busy and that always helped her out when Taylor or Zeke were completely busy. She got in a cab and told the cabbie the address. After 15 minutes she reached her destination. She knocked on the side door of the familiar building. A handsome man opened the door and saw Gabriella crying. He scooped her into a hug and led her to a nearby couch.

"Gab's who do I need to beat up?" Jason asked in a serious tone.

"Jase!" Gabriella shook her head and cried on his shoulder.

"Fine, who does Mitch need to beat up?" Jason said while hugging and rocking her back and forth. Gabriella told Jason the whole story about last night and this morning. How she told him she loved him and how he told her he loved her. Jason couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Gabi I am SO sorry!" He was holding Gabriella tighter and looked up at the ceiling. "He's a jerk!"

"I was so stupid!" Gabriella yelled out.

"No, you followed your heart and took a risk last night." He stopped hugging Gabriella and faced her towards him putting up her chin. "You are the smartest girl I've ever met, and the strongest. If I wasn't so in love with Kelsi I'd be all over you!" Jason stated now trying to make her laugh. She did of course.

"What do I do now?" Gabriella asked for Jason's help. He grabbed her hands in his.

"You live your life Gabriella Montez! And you find a truer love!" He smiled at her.

"Just one problem Mr. Cross." Gabriella looked down. "I'm still in love with him." Gabriella started to tear up again.

"One problem at a time!" Jason scooped her back into a hug. "Besides if you never find another lover I could always have two, I just hope Kelsi understands." Jason made her crack up.

"Jason, I would LOVE to be Kelsi's lover, but you? I think I can do better!" She laughed and gave him a hug. "No, I'd be the luckiest girl if I could have you." She gave him a playful hit on the arm. His phone began to ring.

"Hold on." He answered his phone and took it away from his ear.

_Italics Zeke on the other line._

_WHAT THE HELL JASE! WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT TROY AND GABRIELLA? WHERE THE HELL'S TROY? I'M GOING TO KICK HIS SORRY…_

"Dude, Zeke. Take a chill pill! I just found out about Gabs!" Jason tried to calm Zeke down.

"Hi Zeke!" Gabriella tried to sound like her cheery self.

_IS THAT GABS? HAND HER THE PHONE!_

"Hi Big Bird!... Well, wait Taylor told you?... Oh I see… No I'm okay…. 1-10?... 4… I know that's not good… Yeah I'm really angry and super upset… No I don't want you to murder him…Alright dinner sounds great…. I love you too!... Bye!" Gabriella hung up and handed the phone back to Jason.

"So Zeke sounds happy." Jason laughed while he put his phone in his pocket.

"Yeah, Zeke's always been one of my best friends!" Gabriella smiled.

"And what about me?" Jason sounded offended.

"Of course Jason Cross was also one of my top friends!" Gabriella leaned on Jason's shoulder.

"So what number am I?" Jason asked curiously.

"Like, tied for number 2!" Gabriella laughed.

"With?" He had to know.

"Everyone else!" Gabriella let out a little laugh and got up and ran around the lounge. Jason chased her around and around.

* * *

Back at the office.

"I think I want lavender and light green!" Anna said holding Troy's hand. Troy looked uneasy.

"Yeah okay. Well where do you want it?" Taylor tried to sound enthusiastic as she took down notes.

"Troy keeps hinting that he would love to have it in Albuquerque New Mexico, where he grew up." Anna smiled. Taylor looked over at Troy and put on a fake smile.

"Oh that sound's fabulous!" Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Well I guess we can fly to Albuquerque for a weekend and check out some venues." Taylor suggested. Anna smiled at Troy and was really happy.

"Okay so I guess I'll see you two tomorrow and we could talk about budgets and all that good stuff." Taylor got up and shook hands with Anna.

"Hey babe can you wait for me in here? I have to use the little girl's room." Troy smiled at her and said it was fine. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left. Taylor happened to turn so she wouldn't see her kiss him on the cheek.

Taylor sat down at Gabriella's chair. She looked down biting her lip so something horrible wouldn't come out. She got up and closed the door.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

What is Taylor going to do to Troy: More on that situation, Taylor and Chad, Sharpay and Zeke, and the girls watch a chick flick:P Please review! And thanks to everyone who reads/reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I **don't** own High School Musical.

* * *

"How could you Troy?" Taylor sounded so hurt.

"Taylor let me explain!" Troy's voice started to break.

"There's nothing to explain. You cheated on your fiancé and lied to my best friend! You are slime Troy Bolton. A worthless speck of dirt!" Taylor stood in front of Troy and slapped him.

"If I ever see you with another woman or try to talk to Gabi about non-professional business get ready for a butt whoopin'!" Taylor opened the door and left. She went to her office and heard Sandy's voice through the intercom.

"Hi Taylor there is a Mr. Chad Danforth on line 7."

"Thanks Sandy, please connect him." Taylor sighed, she knew what she had to do.

"Hey babe, how's work?" Chad sounded like he was in a great mood.

"Yeah I actually got a new client today." Taylor sighed again.

"Oh, that sound's cool." Chad had a feeling who this new client was.

"I can't believe you did not tell me that Troy was engaged!" Taylor yelled angrily.

"Listen. I'm sorry. It slipped my mind!" Chad was getting scared.

"We spent a whole 10 minutes talking about them and it slipped your mind to tell me that he was engaged to another woman! Chad I can't believe you. You're as bad as Bolton!" Taylor started to cry. She could not take it anymore.

"Taylor I'm sorry. What could I do to make it up to you? Chad sighed.

"Please Chad, don't call or try to keep in contact with me because I do not want to see you, or Troy ever again!" She disconnected her call with Chad. She got up and left for the apartment.

At Zeke's house.

"Hey baby who were you on the phone with?" Sharpay changed and sat next to Zeke.

"Cookie Monster." Zeke was looking at the ground.

"Who's that?" Sharpay was confused.

"Oh sorry, I mean Gabriella." Zeke sighed.

"Oh boy, did she find out Troy was engaged to Anna?" Sharpay realized what she said and kicked herself in her mind.

"You knew Troy was engaged? And you tried to set them up?" Zeke got up angrily.

"Please Zeke let me explain!" Sharpay got up and started to cry.

"You are the cause of Gabriella and Taylor's pain. Ever since you got here you've been ruining people's lives!" Zeke started to yell.

"Please forgive me! I didn't mean to, my intentions were good!" Sharpay started to cry harder.

"GET OUT SHARPAY! LEAVE!" Zeke yelled at the top of his lungs. Sharpay grabbed her purse and left crying.

Gabriella left the club and walked down the street. She came across a park and sat down on a empty swing. She started to pump and push on the swing. She went higher and higher. She didn't want to stop she just kept going and going. She looked up at the sky. She loved how bright and warm the sun felt on her brown skin. She closed her eyes and kept swinging towards the sun. All of these thoughts ran through her mind. She cried and just kept swinging. She started to slow down and after a minute she was back to where she started. She sighed and just sat there and cried for a little while. She really wanted to clear her thoughts and figure out what she was going to do. She was the wedding planner. She had an obligation to plan everyone's wedding that came to her for help even if she didn't like them. Was she really going to help a man she despised and loved at the exact same time. How is that possible? How did she love a man who was going to marry another woman? She got off the swing and sat on the grass and rested there. She came to a conclusion that she could live with and called for a taxi and went back to her apartment.

At the Apartment.

"Hello is anyone home?" Gabriella called out in a less than enthusiastic tone. She heard sniffling and crying coming from in front of the couch. She saw Taylor eating Cookie Dough Ice Cream from the container in her PJ's watching A Walk to Remember.

"Why can't all guys be like Landon?" Taylor stated with Ice Cream in her mouth. Gabriella sat in front of the couch with her best friend and Taylor handed her a spoon.

"Because the world's not a movie. And we all can't be so lucky." Gabriella stuffed a spoonful of cookie dough ice cream into her mouth.

"I mean they even get married before she dies, if that's not love I don't know what is!" Taylor ate more ice cream.

"I wish I knew what true love was." Gabriella sighed and looked down. "So what did I miss?" Gabriella kept her eyes on the movie.

"I slapped Troy when Anna left the room and called Chad and cried and yelled at him through the intercom!" Taylor stuffed her face with more cookie dough.

"Fabulous." Gabriella just stared blankly at the television. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in, if you only feel like being miserable and you have ice cream because were running low!" Taylor called out while looking at her half eaten tub of ice cream. Zeke came in and looked like he was crying.

"Hey my DVD player got all messed up while I was watching The Notebook, could I watch with you guy's?" Zeke came in holding his DVD and a bag of junk food.

"Fine, but you better bring over all the food in your hands and get ready to share!" Gabriella still stared at the movie but knew Zeke would not come empty handed. Zeke sat on the other side of Gabriella and spread the junk food everywhere. An hour later the living room looked like a mess and the movie was ending.

"I love Landon!" Gabriella wiped her tears after watching the last of the movie.

"Yeah Jamie is such a nice girl too. I'm glad she ended up with him." Zeke was wiping away his tears. After Zeke said that there was a knock at the door.

"Gabs, Tay?" Kelsi called out.

"It's open!" Taylor replied not moving an inch.

Jason and Kelsi walked in and looked at the living room and the group.

"What did we miss?" Jason asked the three.

"A Walk to Remember." Zeke replied as the three stared at the ending credits.

"Awww is that with Shane West? He is such a great actor!" Jason stated which made the group and Kelsi stare at him and laugh.

"Yeah whatever you know you guy's love him too." Jason crossed his arms and pretended to be upset.

"Hey Gabs you know what?" Kelsi leaned in front of Gabi.

"What?" Gabriella sounded annoyed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes, she SLAPPED him! Yes, they watched "A Walk to Remember" and Zeke was watching "The Notebook." Two of my all time favorite chick flicks:P Please review and let me know what you think. Check out my profile and read my other Troyella story "One Unforgettable Christmas." I swear it's a Troyella story but it just seems like Ryella at first! Anyway please REVIEW and all the good stuff. Thanks for reading and reviewing! You're the best! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HSM!

"You always kind of reminded me of Jamie from the movie." Kelsi smiled.

"I am nothing like Jamie!" Gabriella scoffed.

"Hey, you do have some similar traits." Taylor agreed.

"Fine, let's hear this." Gabriella sat up and listened.

"At first Jamie is kind of a quiet and she's an independent girl." Taylor pointed out, sitting up next to Gabriella.

"Yeah and she is really smart and follows her own path even when it seems like the un-popular thing to do!" Kelsi smiled.

"She loves Science and Gabs what is your favorite subject?" Zeke asked her.

"Science." Gabriella murmured and looked down.

"Right, and her passion is acting and singing, in school plays. Does that sound familiar?" Jason went in front of Gabriella and smiled.

"YEAH YEAH YEAH! Okay Jamie's life is practically mine!" Gabriella knew her friends were right.

"Hey guys, don't I remind you of Landon?" Jason wiggled his eyebrows and nodded.

"No, not at all!" Gabriella stated and everyone laughed including Jason.

"Anyway, how are the three of you feeling?" Kelsi looked at Zeke, Gabriella, and Sharpay.

"Horrible!" They all answered in unison.

"Well no need to explain any story! I talked to Gabi about hers. Kelsi already talked to Taylor and well as for Zeke we both heard your story already." Jason said smiling.

"Good, cause I don't want to explain it again!" Zeke crossed his arms and sighed.

"Yeah I already heard Zeke's too. Thanks for the telephone messages. I think I got everything!" Gabriella smiled at him trying to make him feel better. Taylor looked around noticing something wasn't right.

"Where's Ryan?" Taylor was still trying to find him.

"With Sharpay." Jason replied.

"Traitor." Zeke went back to frowning.

"Well Sharpay is his sister." Kelsi tried to inform Zeke.

"But he is my best friend!" Zeke rolled his eyes.

"I thought I was your best friend." Jason complained.

"You guys are all my best friends!" Zeke uncrossed his arms and yelled at Jason.

"PLEASE!" Kelsi yelled trying to stop another argument from forming. "Could we all just get along?" Kelsi asked.

"Not with Troy." Gabriella looked away.

"Or Chad!" Taylor turned as well.

"Yeah or Sharpay, and maybe not even Ryan!" Zeke faced the opposite direction of Kelsi then Jason followed their leads.

"Jase, who are you mad at?" Kelsi got confused.

"I just felt left out." Jason chuckled as he admitted.

"Guys! If we want to get through this we have to be there for each other." Kelsi ran in front of them and smiled. Everyone agreed and smiled back.

In Chad's hotel room.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Chad was lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey man." Troy sat on the foot of Chad's bed not looking at him.

"I'm sorry if I caused you and Taylor any problems." Troy still couldn't face him.

"No dude, don't beat yourself over this. It was entirely my fault between Taylor and I. Wait how did you know Taylor and I got in a fight?" Chad shot up and looked at Troy.

"Well right after Taylor slapped me and ran back to her office I followed her and overheard you and her talking on the phone. Actually you were on speaker." Troy told Chad.

"Ohhhh… man this sucks!" Chad fell back on his bed.

"Yeah but I'm the most hated guy in New York right now." Troy looked to the ground.

"I just cannot believe you told Gabi you loved her and cheated on your fiancé! What the hell were you thinking?" Chad shot back up and made Troy turn to face him.

"I don't know. Gabriella and I were just sitting on the bench like I told you and started talking. All of a sudden she told me she loved me and at the time I felt the exact same way." Troy shrugged.

"Who do you love Troy, Gabriella or Anna?" Chad became very serious.

"I love them both but… I don't know what to do Chad." Troy put his head in his hands.

"There's only one thing you can do and you're the only one with that answer." Chad patted Troy's back. "It's going to be alright man!" Chad tried to comfort his best friend. "By any chance did you hear about Sharpay and Zeke?" Chad smiled over at Troy.

In a café.

"HE DUMPED ME!" Sharpay was yelling and crying inside a closed café while Ryan was comforting her and trying to ignore all the stares that he and Sharpay got from the employees.

"I had good intentions. I swear I was using my powers for good but no…" She cried harder on her brother's shoulder.

"It's okay Shar, Zeke's a great guy he'll forgive you. He love's you!" Ryan rubbed her back some more.

"We had the best night last night and I ruined it Rye! I ruined it!" Sharpay started to bang her head on the table but Ryan stopped her.

"I promise, things will get better." Ryan grabbed Sharpay's head and faced it towards him. "You are the rich, beautiful, and famous Sharpay Evans." Ryan reassured her.

"You're right Rye but I'd pick Zeke over being rich, famous, and…." Sharpay stopped.

"You can say it Sharpay!" Ryan encouraged her.

"Fine, I'd pick Zeke over being beautiful too!" She sighed. "Man I must really love him." She put her head on Ryan's shoulder and he gave her a comforting hug.

**Author's Note:**

I hope you've liked it so far. For all the patient and supporting readers/reviewers THANKS! I really love it when you guys review and give me your insight. It means a lot! Well chapter 9 will be up soon but don't forget to stop by and leave me a little something!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HSM!

* * *

Back at the apartment.

"So everyone knows what to do?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah but can I switch my part with someone else?" Gabriella smiled at Kelsi.

"No, Sorry!" Kelsi shrugged.

"Gabs don't worry, we're all here for you." Jason put his arm around Gabriella and kissed her on the head. Kelsi saw how sweet Jason had grown up to be. She smiled at him and continued.

"Alright team we start tomorrow morning! Good luck!" Taylor smiled at them and they all went back to their houses or their rooms and slept. The next day the girls went to work with bright smiles and a fresh new attitude. Gabriella came to the conclusion that she would stick to being Troy and Anna's Wedding Planner. She was going to treat them as clients, nothing more, nothing less. I mean she did make a commitment. Gabriella was going to try her hardest to be civil and just do her job.

"Good morning Sandy!" Gabriella and Taylor greeted their secretary in unison.

"Morning. Troy and Anna are waiting in your office Gabriella. The girls walked up Gabriella's office.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Gabs?" Taylor looked at her friend.

"Positive, especially if you're here!" Gabriella flashed Taylor a smile and turned the knob.

"Hello Taylor, Hello Gabriella." Anna smiled at the two. Troy stayed looking down, too ashamed to even say hi to Gabriella and Taylor.

"Hi Anna, Hi Troy." Taylor stated and sat on a chair next to Anna.

"Hi you two!" Gabriella smiled at the couple and when Troy heard her voice he looked up at Gabriella with a blank expression.

"I just wanted to apologize for not coming back yesterday, I was extremely busy but I hope Taylor helped you out." Gabriella was still grinning.

"No it's fine, Taylor was wonderful!" Anna reached for Taylor's arm and thanked her. Gabriella looked at the notes Taylor took on the basic ideas for the "Bolton and Wilson" wedding. She saw their budget was around the high thousands. Of course Gabriella thought, they are doctors. The whole time Troy just stared at Gabriella wondering, _why she was being so nice. Was she trying to torture me and make me feel guilty. Get over it Troy, Gabriella has._ Troy shook himself out of his thoughts and listened patiently to what the 3 girls talked about.

"I see that you want to get married on March 2nd of next year and you want to have it in Albuquerque, New Mexico." Her voice faded after reading Albuquerque but flashed a smile when she was done.

"Well since you're having this wedding a little earlier than usual how about you tell me a day where you are both free so I could book the four of us flights to Albuquerque for a weekend to check out possible places where the wedding could take place and the reception." Gabriella smiled throughout the whole talk and occasionally spotted Taylor who was about to burst out laughing.

"Well, let's see." Anna brought out her Burberry and started checking her schedule. She looked over at Troy.

"Hunny do you have any weekend you want in particular?" Anna smiled at him.

"No whatever weekend you pick would be great for me." Troy smiled at her.

"Alright how about next weekend?" Anna looked at Gabriella.

"Sound's perfect." Gabriella took out her Burberry and set the date. "Tay could you tell Sandy to reserve 4 tickets to Albuquerque New Mexico?" Taylor shot up out of her chair but Gabriella then told her to wait and looked at Anna and Troy.

"Will you 2 need a hotel room? Or will you be staying with family while you are down there?" Gabriella asked in a professional way. Anna looked over at Troy.

"Well would your parents be okay with it? I mean I love your mom but your dad." Anna made a funny face at Gabriella and Gabriella giggled just thinking about Mr. Bolton. She guessed that he treated all of Troy's girlfriends the same way.

"No dad will be fine." Troy smiled at Anna.

"Go ahead and make the reservations Tay!" She smiled over at Taylor who stuck her tongue at Gabriella causing her to giggle. It took every muscle in Troy's body not laugh with Gabriella and luckily he didn't.

"Well are you two hungry?" Gabriella asked Anna and Troy.

"I could use some breakfast" Anna replied.

"Well there is a cute little bakery that my good friend owns. But we should walk, the streets are probably jammed and it'll only take a few minutes." Anna luckily wore flats. Once Taylor walked in Gabriella told her and she changed her heels to flats and Gabriella did the same.

"Well let's get going." Gabriella smiled and signaled for Anna and Troy to walk through the door and Taylor and her followed. Once Gabriella closed the door she saw Anna trying to hold Troy's hand. She put her hand in his and they laced each other's fingers in one another's. Gabriella sighed and remembered her only job was to move on. Taylor patted Gabriella on the back and whispered to her that she was doing great. Taylor pressed for the elevator to go down. They were on the 35th floor so they knew it would be a long ride. The door opened and revealed a good looking business man. He smiled at Gabriella and moved over.

"What floor?" He looked at Gabriella and smiled. Gabriella got really nervous.

"The Lobby." She smiled back.

"Well I'm headed down there as well." Him and Gabriella just caught glances at each other. Taylor and Anna were giggling hard and Troy just watched them at the corner of his eye.

"So what do you do?" The good looking business guy asked Gabriella.

"I'm a wedding planner." She looked down.

"Oh your name is Gabriella Montez right?" He gave her a flirtatious smile.

"Yeah." She returned a flirtatious smile back.

"Yeah I read about you in The New York Times. You are amazing," Gabriella blushed, this guy had called her amazing.

"I know this is a little forward but would you like to have dinner sometime?" He smiled at her. Gabriella was shocked with excitement and nodded.

"Great, well I'm going to give you my business card, do you think I could have yours?" He looked at her with his warm gorgeous green eyes.

"Yeah sure." Before handing him her card he scribbled something on the back of his. She looked at it.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow night, Michael." She smiled and he kissed her on the cheek. They finally reached the lobby floor and left.

"WOW!" Gabriella was in total shock.

"That was fast!" Taylor winked at her.

"Hey Gabriella maybe you'll be the next one going down the isle!" Anna smiled and looked up at Troy. "Don't they look great together babe?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for the people who continue to read this story and review! Please keep reviewing and reading because I really love it when you guys do so! If you want check out my other Troyella story "One Unforgettable Christmas." I'll update ASAP!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own HSM!

* * *

"Oh yeah, just great." Troy tried to sound happy for her but just hung his head down. At that point Gabriella forgot all of her problems and melted into a puddle of happiness. After a couple minutes they reached Zeke's bakery.

"Zeke!" Taylor called out as she opened the door.

"Hey isn't that Gabriella's job?" Zeke laughed from behind the counter. Zeke already knew that Anna and Troy were coming so he played cool.

"Well she's kind of love struck!" Taylor laughed. Zeke came out from behind the counter and Gabriella sat on a chair looking at the sky.

"Oh yes I forgot to introduce you guys. Zeke, this is Anna and Troy. Our clients." Zeke shook both of their hands and kissed Taylor on the cheek.

"Where's my Gabs?" Zeke turned and saw Gabriella with a funny grin on her face.

"Hey cookie monster!" Zeke kissed her on the head.

"GABS!" Taylor yelled.

"Yeah." Gabriella shook herself out of the trance she caught herself in.

"Tell me about this guy." Zeke really wanted to know. Anna sat at a different table with Troy. Troy tried to seem uninterested but was listening as if his life depended on it.

"Well his name is Michael, and he works in the same building as me. He's actually a lawyer and he's…" Gabriella was again staring into space the whole time she talked about him.

"Really hot!" Taylor finished her statement.

"What does he look like?" Zeke was speaking loud enough so Troy could hear.

"Well… uh" Gabriella couldn't go into too much detail but Taylor spoke up.

"Wait come here. I got pictures on my phone." Taylor giggled flipping out her phone. She walked over to Zeke and Anna got up to see too.

"Wow good looking guy!" Zeke nodded.

"Gabriella your boyfriend looks like Channing Tatum!" Anna smiled at her.

"He's is not my boyfriend!" Gabriella giggled.

"Not yet my friend, but just you wait!" Taylor winked at her.

"Alright, well let's order. I'm starving!" Gabriella exclaimed. Zeke went into the back and got the orders and started to fix them up.

Zack and Anna were now sitting on one side of the table then, Taylor sat in front of him and Gabriella in front of Anna.

"So Anna, have you looked for dresses yet?" Gabriella smiled at her.

"Well there was this Vera Wang dress I've had my eye on for quite sometime." Anna shrugged.

"I actually met Vera in Milan, I could get you a private meeting with her." Gabriella suggested.

"Oh my gosh!" Anna ran out of her seat and ran over to Gabriella and hugged her. "Thanks!" Anna whispered in her ear. "I am your wedding planner." Gabriella stated. Taylor smiled at Anna and Gabriella. Then, Taylor turned towards Troy and gave him a half smile. He returned her a smile. She looked back to the ground and then back to the two excited girls. Zeke came back with their orders.

"I didn't tell you two this but this is also a cake testing!" Gabriella giggled when Zeke came back with 8 different cakes to try.

"I personally suggest the chocolate brownie on the inside, vanilla crème on the outside!" Taylor said in a confident tone. Troy and Anna got two forks and took a bite of the cake Taylor suggested.

"It's perfect!" Anna smiled and glanced at Troy. "What do you think?" She really wanted his opinion.

He looked at Gabriella who took a bite of the cake and giggled.

"Perfect." He almost whispered it out. Taylor saw Troy looking at Gabriella with warm and tender eyes. The old Troy was really starting to show.

"I want you both to try all the cakes because Zeke is an amazing baker!" Gabriella looked over at Zeke and patted his shoulder. A phone started to ring and Anna saw that it was hers. She excused herself and went outside.

"Congratulation's Troy, Anna seems like a great girl!" Zeke gave Troy a sincere smile.

"Thanks man!" Troy nodded to his point.

"Big Bird could you make me the warm and soft chocolate chip cookies!" Gabriella smiled like a little kid on Christmas.

"Sure thing Cookie Monster. I'll even add small marshmallows! But…" Zeke paused.

"But what?" Gabriella was confused, he usually agreed.

"I want a kiss on the cheek!" Zeke laughed slyly. Zeke walked up to Gabriella's chair and kneeled down. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and he gave her a kiss on the head.

"Yeah let's double the marshmallows and chocolate chips!" He ran into the back of the kitchen. Gabriella smiled.

"This day has been perfect." She slid into her chair. Taylor glanced at Troy who was staring at Gabriella deeply mesmerized by his old love. He felt someone staring at him and turned to find Taylor with a slight, curious smile forming on her face. He looked down embarrassed but looked back at Gabriella. _This must be killing him right now. _Taylor thought in her head feeling a little bad for Troy.

"I'm back!" Anna came back in and sat down next to Troy. She kissed him on the cheek. Gabriella smiled while looking at them. _All I ever wanted was for him to be happy. _She sighed and heard her phone vibrating.

"Hello?" Gabriella answered. "Stop it Jase I know it's you and not the big bad wolf!...You are so lame… No I'm just here with some of the gang… Yeah Taylor said I'm doing great… Hey I'll call you later! Love you bud! Muah!" Gabriella hung up and went back to the conversation. Zeke came back with 7 more cakes and Gabriella's cookies.

"Hey Sweet Thang!" Zeke tried to be all flirtatious.

"You definitely know the way to my heart!" Gabriella giggled. She took one of the cookies and bit it.

"Zeke will you marry me?" She looked behind her and he was kneeling on his legs next to her. That definitely got Troy out of his daydream.

"I'm sorry Gabs, I'm looking for someone who will love me for me, not someone who just wants me for my cooking!" Zeke laughed and took her hands and kissed them, she chuckled and looked over at Taylor.

"He was always a heartbreaker." She winked at Taylor who was cracking up and Anna had to laugh at their little acting scene. Troy had joined in to so it wouldn't look obvious that he had been staring at Gabriella the whole time.

"Anyway, thanks Big Bird." She kissed Zeke on the head.

"Sure thing Cookie Monster!" Zeke got up and started walking behind the counter. Gabriella looked back at Anna and smiled.

"So did you two pick out a cake yet?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Yeah, I think we'll take the first one!" Anna looked over at Taylor and thanked her for suggesting it, and thanked Gabriella for taking them to Zeke's Bakery. She excused herself and headed to the ladies room. Troy sat back in his chair looking at his shoes. Gabriella and Taylor sat back as well.

"I am so full!" Taylor sighed.

"Me too!" Gabriella smiled over at Taylor. Gabriella glanced at Troy and gave out a half smile. She knew Troy could have kept eating. Him and the basketball guys could probably each eat a whole wedding cake and still have room for a dozen of Zeke's chocolate chip and marshmallow cookies. Zeke came back and handed each of them a little brown bag. He gave Troy a piece of the brownie and crème cake and another bag for Anna who got the same thing. He gave Taylor a blueberry muffin and gave Gabriella a slightly bigger bag than anyone there.

"Zeke stop fattening me up!" Gabriella took the bag from him giggling.

"You deserve it." Zeke smiled at her.

"You treat me so well." She smiled back at him and stood up. She gave him a hug and he picked her up and kissed her on the forehead. He whispered in her ear "You stay strong." He went to Taylor's side after putting Gabriella down and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He walked over to Troy and Troy stood up. They gave each other a manly hug.

"You take care of the woman you love." Zeke whispered in Troy's ear as they were still entangled in the hug.

"I will." They broke apart and he smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

WOW! Thanks EVERYONE for reading and reviewing! You're the best! Please continue with all the support because it means A LOT to me! I am very appreciative to all of you especially the people reading "One Unforgettable Christmas" and "All Grown Up." I just want to say thanks and I promise an update will come soon and I even made this chapter a little longer so people would be happier:D Keep reading & reviewing!

* * *

**UP NEXT:** The gang leaves Zeke's and leave for bridesmaid's shopping. Two of the four have a talk about what's going on! 


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own HSM!

* * *

"Thanks for everything man, literally everything." Troy smiled at Zeke and Zeke nodded knowing that he meant for taking care of Gabriella and being a good friend to him even though he wasn't being such a good one in return.

"So are you doing anything March 2nd?" Troy asked Zeke.

"Well, I might fly down to Albuquerque and go to my friend's wedding. It all _depends_." Zeke let out a chuckle. He hoped Troy knew what "_depends_" really meant to him.

"Ohhhh… yeah." Troy looked down and smiled. He knew what Zeke meant. Gabriella and Taylor looked at each other and gave curious looks to one another. _I wonder what those two are up two. The guys always had secret ways of communicating in front of the rest of us._ A few seconds later Anna came out of the washroom.

"I guess it's time to go." Gabriella and the three others headed out.

"That was fun!" Anna smiled and had a great time.

"Yeah and the cake for the wedding is free!" Taylor exclaimed. "Whoops, I wasn't supposed to say that was I?" She looked over at Gabriella with her hand covering her mouth.

"No." Gabriella frowned and looked at Taylor shaking her head.

"Sorry." Taylor grinned.

"What do you mean the cake's free, I mean we have more than enough money to pay for it?" Anna was extremely confused as was Troy.

"Well… we wanted it to be our wedding present to the both of you. We always do this kind of stuff for the clients we adore." Gabriella giggled.

"Wow, Gabriella you and Taylor are just the absolute best!" Anna went in front of them and gave them a huge hug while she jumped up and down.

"It's totally fine. Hey there's the shop I wanted to show you. I think we can find amazing bridesmaid dresses for your girls." Gabriella pointed to a dress store across the street. Gabriella and Anna made there way across the street. "Gabs I forgot my sweater in Zeke's Bakery, I'll meet you there." Taylor called out and stayed at the spot while Troy yelled out that he seemed to forget his too and that he would walk over with Taylor once they both found their coats.

"Taylor what's going on?" Troy grabbed Taylor's arm before she moved.

"I really forgot my coat. Why?" Taylor chuckled.

"No I mean why are you, Gabriella, and Zeke talking to me? And why can't Anna and I pay for the wedding cake? And why do I feel like something's going on behind my back?" Troy was really confused. "Could you please just tell me?" Troy looked at her sincerely still holding onto her arm.

"Troy, Gabs, Zeke, and I are talking to you because we all just realized that you're our friend no matter the stupid crap you do. And the cake, it was a gift from the gang to congratulate you and Anna. And the only thing that went on behind your back was the crying, and planning we all did to apologize for all the stuff we did to you, Chad, and Sharpay. I know you guys did a lot of jerky stuff but we were just as big as jerks when we retaliated. Oh and I am sorry for slapping you. I should have stayed out of your business and let you and.." Taylor was babbling and Troy gave her a hug in the midst of it.

"Troy why are you..?" Taylor was confused for why Troy was hugging her.

"I just want to tell** you** that I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I'm sorry for not being honest with you. I'm sorry for hurting your best friend and mine. I'm sorry for hurting the entire group. I'm sorry for just being a major dumbass to all of you. I just want to say I'm sorry for being that evil guy you always hated." Troy was still hugging her and she was now holding onto him.

"You're forgiven Bolton." Taylor smiled.

"Could you do me a favor?" Troy asked Taylor while they were still holding onto each other.

"Yes?" Taylor asked.

"Talk to Chad because he never meant to hurt you, and to be honest he never EVER stopped loving you." Troy slipped away from Taylor and held onto her arms.

"Only if you do something for me." Taylor looked up at him and gave him a sly look.

"Yeah?" Troy asked curiously.

"You admit you still have feelings for our best friend in there." She smiled as she pointed to the dress shop Gabriella and Anna were in.

"Taylor, I am the biggest jerk in the entire world. I cheated on my fiancé. I lied to the girl who I never wanted to hurt, my best friend, the first love I ever had, and…" Troy looked down.

"The girl you love today." Taylor picked up his chin and smiled at him.

"Troy, who do you honestly love?" Taylor asked him simply.

"You and Chad sound exactly alike you know that?" Troy asked back chuckling.

"No Bolton who do you love with your whole heart? Who do you dream about walking down the aisle to marry you, the one by your side when things get rough, the one to talk to when Chad's not there, the one you want to call your wife and spend the rest of your days with as long as you both shall live?" Taylor asked him in all seriousness. Troy sighed.

"Tay I'm so confused." Taylor leaned in and gave him another hug.

"Just decide before you say 'I do' okay?" She giggled.

"Okay." He smiled and laughed.

"Thanks Tay." Troy said smiling.

"Yeah, and don't worry I'll talk to Chad." Taylor smiled thinking about him.

"Good cause I'm tired of him moping around and he really needs a boost before he plays the Knicks later today." Troy laughed.

"Okay I promise. Let's grab our coats and find the girls." Taylor led him into Zeke's. Taylor and Troy grabbed their coats and made their way across the street. They entered the dress shop. Gabriella and Anna were giggling, standing next to them was the employee who seemed to be holding a million dresses for the girls.

"Anna I know you have a big budget but I don't think you want it all to go to dresses." Taylor said laughing.

"No were just picking our favorites." Anna said laughing while she threw another dress to the employee as did Gabriella.

"Honey, I think the whole store is under that category." Troy grinned and shook his head.

"Oh come on Troy!" Anna laughed and was searching hard for another dress.

"Sorry Anna, but I must agree with Troy here." Taylor said signaling to Troy.

"You two are such party poopers!" Gabriella giggled and was helping Anna search for dresses as they continued to laugh and smile. Taylor understood how Troy liked Anna. She was practically Gabriella's twin at heart. They did have similar tastes, they were always smiling, they were attracted to Troy, and really smart but she knew there was only one girl that had Troy's heart. Taylor and Troy sat down as the girls continued to look for dresses, 15 minutes later they decided to try them on.

"What do you think?" Anna came out wearing a lavender spaghetti top dress that went down to the knee and flowed.

"It's nice." Troy said grinning.

"We can do better than nice." Anna stated confidently. "Your turn Gabs!" Anna yelled out.

"Okay but I don't know." Gabriella came out. Taylor had a stunned expression on. Troy was mesmerized by her. It was a lavender tube top dress that came down to the ankle. It was made of silk and scintillated even when it wasn't in the light. It was very simple but Gabriella made it look magnificent.

"You look beautiful!" Taylor smiled.

"She sure does, see Troy doesn't she look better than nice?" Anna asked him. Troy eyed her up and down. _She's way more than beautiful_. Troy thought in his head.

"Definitely." Troy smiled and Gabriella grinned.

"Thanks, well I think we found our winner Anna!" Gabriella declared.

"Perfect." Anna jumped up and down clapping. Gabriella was heading back into the dressing room until Anna told her to come back.

"Before we change I want pictures!" Anna dug into her purse and took out her digital camera and handed it to Troy.

"Babe take a pic of me and Gabi, please?" She handed him the camera. "Alright ready?" Troy took a couple steps back and then Anna and Gabriella leaned in smiling. "One two three, CLICK." Troy looked at the picture and smiled down. "Looks Great." He handed it to Anna.

"It does look great! Thanks babe." Anna smiled at the pic then kissed Troy on the cheek.

"Okay, well I'm going to change now, see you guys in a couple minutes." Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah me too." Anna ran into her room.

"They looked beautiful." Taylor stood up and whispered in Troy's ear grinning.

"Yeah she did." Troy smiled to himself.

"Who?" Taylor smiled and asked curiously.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

THANK YOU ALL, seriously I loved the wonderful reviews! It made my day! I even added an extra page to my usual 3 page chapter! So please continue to READ AND REVIEW. Thanks to everyone who reads both of my Troyella stories! By the way, Happy Holidays!

* * *

**Next up:**

The gang goes to Chad's game! Gabriella and Troy have an ACTUAL but awkward conversation.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own High School Musical!

* * *

"What?" Troy turned around and looked confused.

"You said she, which one were you talking about?" Taylor whispered.

"Oh… hey look there done." Troy smiled and turned back to Anna.

"_What are you thinking Troy Bolton?_" Taylor thought about it in her head.

"_What is going on with me?" _Troy shook it off and made his way to the front to order with the girls.

"So we will need 8 of these dresses. Here are the girl's sizes." Gabriella handed the employee the sheet of paper with the measurements of Anna's bridesmaids. The employee happily took it and told them it would be done in a month and ready to pick up by than. The girls paid the cashier and left the store.

"Wow I can't believe it's already 5!" Taylor said looking at her watch.

"Oh crap, I really have to leave now!" Troy stated looking at Anna. "Chad's game starts at 6:30 and it takes an hour to get there." Troy became worried.

"It's alright babe I have to meet my sister to do some more shopping. I'll see you later." Anna gave Troy a hug and a peck on the lips. She gave Gabriella and Taylor hugs and thank you's. She called for a taxi and left.

"Troy do you mind if I come?" Taylor asked giving him a half smile and the same time a worried look.

"Yeah, he'd be happy to see you." Troy smiled at her. "Actually he'd be happy to see the both of you." Troy looked at Gabi and grinned.

"Gee, I don't know." Gabriella shook her head and looked away.

"Please Gabs I'll need you as my support system!" Taylor begged and gave her the puppy dog look.

"Okay let's go or were going to be late." Gabriella quickly said and called for a taxi. First Gabriella got in, then Taylor, then Troy. They gave the cabbie the address and got there an hour later. It was thirty minutes until the big game. Chad was in his locker room.

"_I cannot do this! Why can't I do this? I'm Chad Danforth. I am the greatest guy ever, I'm #2 on the hottest bachelors list for goodness sakes… cause that stupid Zac Efron. I swear he sucks! Why can't I concentrate? It's that dumb girl. She always used her powers to control my head… well my heart. Whatever she is still controlling. I wish I could see her or even hear her voice_." Chad was deep in his thoughts until someone broke him out of it.

"CHAD!" His coach was yelling for him.

"Yes coach?" Chad stood up and got ready.

"You have a visitor." The coach faced the door and Taylor was standing outside with a small smile, and waving.

"Ooooh!" The whole team said in unison.

"Danforth you stay here and deal with your business, the rest of you, let's practice!" The coach left them on their own.

"Hey." Taylor was still standing by the door.

"Hi." Chad was really hesitant to come over.

"Is it okay for me to… enter." Taylor was still worried.

"Yeah sure!" Chad signaled for her to come in. She walked over to him.

"Listen, I'm sorry!" They both said in unison.

"Why are you sorry?" They both asked in unison.

"You first." Chad told Taylor.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, I know that you were stuck in a hard place. Between best friend and… whatever we are." Taylor laughed.

"I'm sorry for not telling you and for not being upfront, also for hurting Gabi's feelings." Chad looked down.

"Hey.." She put up his chin and smiled.

"I'm such an idiot!" Chad sighed.

"I guess I'm an idiot too, since I have a little crush on one." Taylor smiled and made him laugh.

"A little one?" He asked curiously.

"Okay a big one!" She laughed and he laughed harder and shook his head.

"Well I think I'm a bigger loser, because I never stopped thinking about my high school and some of college girlfriend." Chad said now holding her waist.

"Chad Danforth are you cheating on me?" Taylor looked at him curiously.

"So you want to be my girlfriend again?" Chad asked in a hopeful manner.

"Uhmmm…" Taylor kissed him for a couple seconds and smiled.

"WOW!" Chad blurted out.

"I'll kiss you again but you have to WIN!" Taylor emphasized the word win.

"Just for you!" He gave her a quick peck and she told him to go now because the game was starting in a few minutes. He told her thanks and ran out. She stood there for a few minutes and smiled up at the ceiling.

At the stadium.

"So are you hungry?" Troy and Gabriella sat down in there 2nd row seats.

"No that's okay I'm fine." Gabriella smiled at Troy. It was quiet for a couple minutes and then someone decided to break the ice.

"Don't those wigs look hilarious?" Troy pointed out the Danforth wig that the person across the stadium was wearing even though half the stadium was wearing a wig that resembled Chad's hair.

"Yeah, they really do!" Gabriella laughed and shook her head.

"So what do you think Taylor and Chad are doing now?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"I don't know but I hope they're patching things up!" Troy said not looking at Gabriella.

"Yeah, me too." She smiled and looked at the court.

"Anyway, are you excited about tomorrow night?" Troy now looked at Gabriella.

"What's tomorrow night?" Gabriella looked at him confused.

"You know, your date with the Channing Tatum look-a-like." Troy shrugged and laughed.

"Oh, well I guess. I mean I wouldn't go back on my word. He seems like a good honest guy and not too bad on the eyes." Gabriella looked back at the court.

"Yeah he does, sorry about asking." Troy shook his head and sighed.

"It's okay." Gabriella looked down at her feet.

"Gabs I.." Troy was about to say something until Sharpay and Zeke came in, hand in hand.

"Hi Gabs, Hey Troy!" Sharpay waved to both of them.

"I'm guessing you two are fine now?" Gabriella looked more at Zeke when she said this.

"Yeah, well after you guys left the bakery I went over to Ryan's place and talked to Sharpay. We're actually back together!" Zeke smiled at Sharpay when he said this.

"I'm glad, congrats to the both of you." Troy was very sincere. He shook Zeke's hand and gave Sharpay a hug.

"Gabs." Gabriella was facing the other way and turned to see who said her name.

"Yes?" She was now looking straight at Sharpay.

"Could I talk to you?" Sharpay gave her a shy smile. She was hoping they could talk in private.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for reading and reviewing! KEEP IT UP and I WILL TOO!

* * *

**Up Next:**

Sharpay and Gabriella talk. The sesame street nicknames are explained. In the end a cliffy with Troy!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own HSM!

* * *

"Okay." Sharpay got up and grabbed Gabriella's hand so they could get out of the aisle together. Three minutes later they were standing outside of the girls bathroom. Sharpay was holding Gabriella's hands and looked at her and sighed.

"Gabs I just want to apologize. I knew all along about Anna and Troy and I still tried to get the both of you together. It's my fault you're in so much pain! I just saw the connection you were having and I thought I could rekindle the love you two had for each other before you broke up in college. I hated how you two broke up because of a long distance relationship. I hated seeing Troy so miserable and hearing how you sobbed yourself to sleep, that I didn't want to talk to anyone from New York anymore. I was a crappy friend. At first Troy wasn't even in love with Anna. He just needed to have someone fill the empty space in his heart. He always loved you and I know he still loves you!" Gabriella was tearing up the entire time Sharpay was babbling. She knew she was telling the truth. She knew it was too hard for herself to keep in contact with Chad and Sharpay. She didn't want to hear how she broke Troy's heart and remind herself that he did the same to his. The girls were hugging and crying and laughing all at the same time.

"Shar, I missed you!" Gabriella was still crying and hugging her. But Sharpay was able to hear her.

"I've missed you too, so do you forgive me Gabs?" Sharpay grabbed her arms and looked into her tearful face.

"Come on Shar, I was never mad at you!" Gabriella hugged Sharpay and were now laughing. They looked so stupid and now they looked horrible. Luckily they were both wearing waterproof makeup so nothing ran.

"Will everyone take your seats, we will begin in 5 minutes!" The man from the intercom spoke.

"Let's go girl." Sharpay grabbed Gabriella's arm and walked back to their chairs. Zeke, Troy, and Taylor were all sitting together waiting for the girls. They saw them and they could all tell the girls had been crying. It was weird because they were also smiling.

"Shar, Gabs are you two okay?" Zeke asked looking at their red poofy eyes.

"Yeah, never better babe." Sharpay smiled as they made their way through. Troy was sitting next to Zeke who sat next to Sharpay who sat next to Gabriella and the other person was Taylor.

"Gabs were you crying?" Taylor asked her best friend.

"I was but they were happy tears." Gabriella looked over to Sharpay and they smiled to each other letting out a giggle.

"Anyway, did you and Chad makeup?" Gabriella asked Taylor who was gleaming.

"Oh yeah, we even kissed." Taylor looked back at Gabriella and laughed. Gabriella was now giggling giving Taylor a hug.

"I'm really happy for the both of you." Gabriella smiled and let go of Taylor.

"And you, are you and Troy okay?" Taylor soon became serious.

"Same as when we got here." Gabriella sighed and gave her friend a half smile.

"I really blew it Tay." Gabriella shook her head.

"Remember Gabi, things happen a reason. What's meant to be will happen." Taylor smiled at Gabriella. Gabriella looked over at Troy who was looking at the court. He felt someone's eyes on him and glanced back at Gabriella who turned her attention back to Taylor. He faced his head back to the court. A minute later the first quarter started after a couple of announcements. Chad came out and waved at his friends. The gang cheered him on. He constantly smiled over at Taylor. The Lakers got the tip off and Chad made the first shot of the game. He pointed over to Taylor and ran passed them. "That's for my girl!" He said loudly enough catching everyone's attention on the Lakers side. The fans "oooOoooO"ed in unison. Taylor blushed and cheered Chad on. Half time finally came around. Lakers were beating the Knicks 46-38.

"Oh my gosh, I think I'm losing my voice!" Taylor's voice cracked as she sat down in her seat. The whole first half she was standing, screaming, and cheering her renewed boyfriend on.

"Tay, I know you love Chad and you want to show that you're proud of him but you don't have to kill your voice to show it!" Gabriella patted her friend on the back and giggled at the same time.

"Gabs this feels right. I feel like everything is coming together." Taylor slowly stated and sighed.

"Things will only get better!" Gabriella smiled at a very happy Taylor.

"I know the same will happen with you!" Taylor let out a small smile.

"I wish I could find a guy who made me happy the way Chad makes you happy!" Gabriella sighed and shook her head.

"Gabs I think you have!" Taylor grabbed her best friends hand and signaled for her to look over at Troy. Troy and Zeke were so into their conversation they didn't notice the girls staring at them and Sharpay was on her phone texting someone as usual.

"Tay!" Gabriella turned to her friend and mouthed "No." She shook her head and looked down. Just than Gabriella felt her phone vibrate from her purse. She took it out and looked at the ID.

"Hey Jase!" Gabriella smiled.

"Uh huh… alright… I'll let everyone know… Okay… we'll be there! I promise!... I lub you…bye!" Gabriella hung up her phone.

"What did Jase want Gabs?" Taylor asked Gabriella curiously and the rest of the gang looked at her too.

"Jase just said if we could ALL meet him at The Spot after the game. He said it's really important!" Gabriella looked worried.

"Don't worry Gabs, Jase is fine." Sharpay tried to reassure her friend and put her arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah Gabs, Jase is really taking charge now. He doesn't need us giving him directions anymore." Zeke looked at her in a serious manner.

"I know you're right, but could we please see him after the game. PLEASE?" Gabriella begged Zeke and gave him the puppy dog look.

"Fine!" Zeke gave into Gabriella's request and slid down into his seat.

"Thanks Big Bird!" Gabriella giggled.

"I still don't get these nicknames guys!" Sharpay stated looking at Gabriella then Zeke.

"Oh well one day I was really sick so I stayed home from work and Zeke wanted to make sure I was okay so he brought over soup and cookies." Gabriella started telling the story and was interrupted by Sharpay.

"Cookies?" Sharpay asked confused.

"Gabriella said all she needs in life are my chocolate chip cookies to feel better!" Zeke pointed out and Gabriella nodded.

"Okay, continue!" Sharpay signaled Gabriella to keep talking.

"Zeke decided to just hang out with me for awhile, until Taylor got home. It was around 10:00 and as usual there was nothing to watch on TV. We flipped through the channels and came across Sesame Street. While we watched I stuffed down cookies and said 'I love cookies!' In a cookie monster voice and Zeke started to laugh. He then said, I even ate like cookie monster since I was getting crumbs EVERYWHERE! He got up to get a broom to sweep the crumbs that were on the ground and I said 'Well from down here you're as tall as Big Bird!' Since I was lying in bed he really did seem that tall. So from then on I call him Big Bird and he calls me Cookie Monster!" Gabriella finished smiling and looking at her other best friend. Troy was listening the whole time. He stared into her eyes and gave her his full attention. He realized how much he wished he could have been Zeke that day. He wished he could have been the one who brought her soup and cookies, and made up nicknames for each other. He just wished he could be with her then and now. Troy finally realized something that he didn't want to admit,

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thanks to ALL my loyal readers and reviewers! You're the ABSOLUTE BEST! Please continue reviewing and reading! Sorry about the cliffy!

* * *

**Up Next:**

Troy finally admits to his feelings for Gabriella. Chad's game is finished, and more Chaylor moments! One that will have all the girls cooing :D And a Jelsi moment as well oh and finally another little Troyella moment. Let's just say all our favorite couples have their moments next chapter. Just to let you guys know the next two chapters are pure FLUFF:D


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HSM!

* * *

"_I'm still in love with Gabriella Montez_." He thought to himself. He always tried to put it in the back of his mind but this time he couldn't shake it off this. The game went back into play. The group was cheering and screaming for Chad. Chad was really in the zone. He made four 3 pointers in the last two minutes. He didn't think the game could go this well but he knew what was making him play better. As he ran to the other side of the court all he saw was Taylor screaming for him and smiling. All he needed was Taylor at his game. All he needed was her voice to carry on. All he needed was her kiss to play the game of his life. He came to the conclusion that all he needed was her in his life to live a perfect life. The game ended with Lakers winning 103 – 88. Right when the end buzzard went off the gang went onto the court to celebrate. Chad ran over to Taylor in the middle of the court and scooped her up into a hug. He kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you Taylor Mckessie!" Chad looked into her face in a serious manner.

"I love you too Chad!" Taylor smiled up at him.

"No Taylor, I _love_ you." He emphasized that one word.

"I love you more than that one saying. My love for you is constant. When we weren't together all I did was think about you. I never felt this way I feel for any other woman. No one compares to you. Taylor without you I'm nothing. When I was playing tonight's game you were the only thing I thought about. You were the one I was playing for. You were the one I was trying to make proud. You ARE the one I want to spend the rest of my days and life with. I want you Taylor Mckessie." Chad got on one knee. "I want to wake up next to you in the morning. Sleep next to you every night. I just want to be with you and ONLY you. You are worth more than a million championship winning games. What I'm trying to say is will you be my wife?" Chad looked over to Troy and Troy handed him a little ruby velvet box. He opened it and a scintillating canary ring shined through. Taylor was tearing up ever since he said 'I love you.' And now she was sobbing. She smiled at his dark brown eyes.

"Chad Danforth, I would_ love_ to be your wife!" He smiled and everyone cheered. He slipped the canary engagement ring onto her ring finger. He got up, she cupped his face and kissed him. They let go and hugged. All the girls in the room were crying most especially Sharpay and Gabriella. Troy and Zeke high fived. Balloons dropped from the ceiling and confetti fell everywhere. Even the Knicks fans and team were cheering them on. On the big screen it flashed "Congrats to Chad and Taylor!" At that point it was like the world stopped and everything was perfect. Gabriella and Sharpay ran up to Taylor. They hugged and laughed staring at the beautiful ring. Zeke and Troy went over to Chad. Chad whispered thanks to Troy. Gabriella went over to Chad.

"You, you better take care of her!" She smiled and hugged Chad.

"Don't worry I'd never hurt her." He whispered in her ear. They unlocked and Gabriella smiled at him.

"I know!" She went back to Taylor and Sharpay. They jumped around and just laughed.

"Oh my gosh!" Gabriella stopped jumping around and sighed.

"What?" Sharpay asked Gabriella.

"We gotta go see Jason." Gabriella stopped with a worried expression.

"Can't he wait?" Sharpay sounded annoyed.

"No, no he can't!" Gabriella shook her head.

"Fine! Let's go!" Sharpay took Gabriella's arm and explained how they HAD to see Jason because Zeke promised Gabriella they could. Even Chad and Taylor agreed to go and headed over to The Spot.

They reached The Spot and went up the VIP room. Gabriella opened the door and inside was a decorated VIP room. The place was candle lit and inside there was the regular

couches just pushed towards the walls, one table right in the middle, decorated with a bouquet of pink roses, a red velvet cover on top of the table, pink and yellow petals covered the table and room. There were 2 place settings, one small vanilla chocolate box, one large dark chocolate box, and one regular chocolate box.

"What the?" Chad asked in surprise.

"Don't think you're going to be the only one engaged today!" Gabriella gave out a sneaky giggle.

"Gabs?" Zeke asked curiously.

"Alright alright, I was suppose to get you guys here cause Jason wants us ALL to be here when he proposes to Kelsi!" Gabriella smiled.

"OH MY GOSH!" Taylor and Sharpay said in unison.

"Yeah were going to all hide around the room and pop out after she answers." Gabriella put everything together for them.

"Wait! So you knew about this the whole time?" Zeke asked in a shocked manner.

"Yeah well and Ryan!" Gabriella shrugged. "He wanted our help." Gabriella smiled at Zeke.

"Not fair!" Zeke replied pretending to be upset.

"Okay well Ryan is hiding behind the DJ spot over there." Gabriella stated and they all turned to see where the DJ was supposed to be and saw a hand pop out waving.

"So everyone hide in pairs and let's get ready because Jason and Kelsi will be arriving in 2 minutes!" Gabriella stated and they all started to pick partners.

"Well me and Zeke will hide in the closet!" Sharpay grabbed Zeke and closed the closet door.

"I really don't want to hear anything coming out from there!" Gabriella yelled out.

"Gabs, you're a fun sucker!" Sharpay yelled out.

"GROSS GABS, THAT'S MY SISTER!" A voice came from behind the DJ spot yelled out.

"Shut up Rye!" Sharpay yelled out.

"Man I wanted the closet!" Chad sighed.

"Come on babe lets behind bar." Taylor pulled Chad behind the bar and Chad followed her happily.

"Uh.." Troy spoke up looking around and only seeing Gabriella.

"Oh.." Gabriella saw why Troy was saying that.

"I guess we could hide behind the couch, together." Gabriella looked down embarrassed but still trying to make the best out of their dilemma.

"Cool." Troy said and they were still standing at their same spots frozen. Suddenly they heard voices coming from downstairs. Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and sprinted behind the couch.

"Thanks." Gabriella sighed in relief.

"No problem." He said looking towards the door. They were really close to each other and were still holding hands. They finally realized this and let go.

"Kels, I hope you enjoy dessert." Jason said from behind the door.

"Oh she better!" Gabriella whispered to Troy and Troy giggled. Gabriella playfully hit Troy on the arm. He looked back at her pretending to be in pain. She smiled at him and narrowed her eyes. Troy put his arms in the air and surrendered.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for always reading and reviewing, please keep it going!

* * *

**Up Next:**

Jason proposes! Gabriella and Troy have a fluffy moment:D


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own High School Musical!

* * *

"Jase, I know I'll love dessert especially is chocolates involved." She giggled and he opened the door.

"Come on in." He said in a regular manner.

"What's going on Jase?" Kelsi looked around she couldn't believe how the club looked.

"Nothing. Come on let's go eat!" Jason stated. He took her hand and pulled out one of the chairs. Kelsi sat down and smiled up at Jason.

"There so cute." Gabriella whispered over to Troy. Troy was staring at her face. He smiled once he saw Gabriella sigh a sigh of happiness.

"Jason this is so sweet of you." Kelsi looked around the table and smiled. "How did you come up with this?" She looked at him sitting across from him.

"Oh I got some help from some friends of ours." He smiled widely and she smiled looking down.

"That was nice of them. So what's for dessert?" She asked Jason smiling.

"Oh yeah well you're staring right at it!" Jason informed her.

"You mean that?" She asked curiously pointing at 3 chocolate boxes.

"Yup." He nodded at a confused Kelsi.

"Here lets try the small vanilla chocolate box." He took his fork and took a little chunk out from the box. He fed it to Kelsi and used his hand to make sure no chocolate would fall on her.

"That's pretty good." She smiled.

"Oh hunny you haven't tried good just yet." Gabriella whispered and it made Troy giggle. She put her hand on his mouth, knowing it was her fault for making him laugh. Luckily, Jason and Kelsi were too caught up in their dessert to pay attention to the background noises.

"Alright, I think we could do better than good. Here try the large dark chocolate box." He used a different fork and took a small part from the box. He fed it to Kelsi and used his hand again to make sure nothing would fall on her.

"Yeah that's better than good." She smiled and nodded. Jason gave out a little chuckle.

"So there's one box left. Here try the regular chocolate, medium sized box." He took a forkful of this chocolate and slowly put it into her mouth.

"Now that's perfect!" She stated.

"Kelsi?" Jason asked.

"Yes Jase?" She looked at him still swallowing the chocolate in her mouth.

"Here we go." Gabriella whispered taking a deep breath. She was just as nervous as nervous as Jason. Troy could tell she was nervous so he took her hand.

"It'll be okay Gabs. What's meant to be will be." Troy pulled her close to him and held her tight. Gabriella relaxed when she was in his arms. It was a reflex, ever since she met him whenever he had his arms around her she was at peace and felt like nothing could hurt her because he was protecting her. They stared from the side of the couch and listened as Jason went on.

"These three boxes represent me." He pointed to the chocolate boxes.

"Okay." Kelsi said confused.

"And I started off with the small chocolate box. Now before I met you I was small and stupid. All I cared about was basketball and girls like Chad." Jason said.

"Hey!" Chad said behind the bar and Taylor covered his mouth. Kelsi thought she heard something so she looked around but ignored it.

"I was really dumb and immature. I was plain and insignificant because I didn't have you." Kelsi smiled at him and all the girls whispered an "awwww" in their hiding places.

"That was sweet!" Chad whispered and Taylor kissed him on the cheek and smiled at his innocence.

"Then, I gave you the big dark chocolate box. Well after really meeting you, you made me become a person that I never thought I could be. I tried to go to infinite and beyond." Jason stated and gesturing to the sky.

"I taught him that." Chad whispered in a proud tone. Taylor rolled her eyes and continued to watch.

"I tried to become a larger than life person. I expanded my horizons and I tried my hardest so I could go to college with you so I wouldn't lose you. But I wasn't fully happy. I went into a dark state of mind because I wasn't _with _you." He stated as she smiled and grabbed his cheek and kissed it.

"Finally, I gave you the regular medium sized chocolate box. This is where I'm at now. I'm regular because I don't have you. I'm just me because we're not together. I'm not trying to reach for the stars or become a better person. I'm just Jason Cross." He sighed and she shook her head.

"Now open the box." Jason instructed her, she smiled and opened the lid of the chocolate box.

"There's nothing in here." Kelsi looked inside and was disappointed. She went back into her seat and shook her head.

"I don't get it?" Chad stated.

"Hold on babe, I think Gabriella has more up her sleeve." Taylor smiled.

"I was for sure the ring was in there." Troy stated looking down at Gabriella who was lying on his chest in his arms.

"Shhh.. I wouldn't disappoint." Gabriella looked at Troy with a sneaky smile.

"Only you Montez, only you." He whispered back at her and they all continued to watch in suspense.

"Yeah because regular Jason is nothing without you. I don't have you so there's nothing inside of me. No emotion, no feeling, no love, and no heart." He stated with a blank expression. Then, he reached from under the table and took out a big box with a lid on it (not chocolate.) Just a red box with a white lid on it that said E.

"Open it." He signaled for her to open it.

"The E on this box represent East High. Where we met and where we developed a friendship and where I developed a first love." He smiled at her and she smiled at him. Inside that box was another box, this time it was blue and it had a light blue top on it The top had a G and T on it with. "This represents the two people that brought us together. Gabriella and Troy." Kelsi smiled remembering the day that Gabriella won Decathalon. Troy won the game. And won the parts for the Winter Musicale. That was the same day Jason went up to Kelsi, threw off her hat, and helped her shoot in her first basket. Gabriella and Troy were both remembering the day. They sat there and both smiled.

"You know that was the best day of my entire life?" Gabriella whispered to Troy and he smiled down at her.

"Yeah, it was one of the best days of my life." Troy stated and Gabriella frowned. She was hoping he wouldn't say that the other day, was when he asked Anna to marry him.

"The other day was New Year's Eve 2005." He smiled again and Gabriella blushed.

"Refresh my memory, what day was that." Gabriella asked.

"The day I…" He stopped when he realized that Jason was on to his third box. Kelsi had opened the blue box and took out a small purple and yellow box that had the letter L on it.

"This is the day that Chad won his 9th win and got engaged to the girl of his dreams." Kelsi gasped. "What?" She was surprised, how could she miss that. Chad and Taylor kissed, he held her in his arms and they watched the rest of the plan in action.

"Now Kels, could I open the next box." Jason asked her smiling and she smiled giving it to him. He opened the box and took out a small purple velvet box and went on one knee. He took her hand and held it in his. Kelsi was now in total shock. Her eyes were wider than ever before. Her hands were shaking. Her palms were sweaty. She just stared at this little velvet box and Jason on the floor.

"Kels, I know we have NEVER officially been boyfriend and girlfriend but I feel like we're beyond that. I feel like we've dated our entire lives. I _know_ that I've loved you ever since the night of the championship game. I have studied my ass off to go to school with you in New York. I've watched you date other guys and went totally nuts when you wanted to talk to me, the guy you called 'best friend' about your guy problems. I've taken care of you whenever one of those jerks broke your heart. I have waited all my life to be with you Kelsi Nielsen. With all that in mind, Kelsi Nielsen, will you make me the happiest man in the world right now and be my wife?" Jason opened the box to reveal a huge diamond ring. Kelsi stared at him.

"Gabs." Troy whispered to her.

"Troy what is it?" Gabriella was caught up with waiting for Kelsi's answer.

"I just wanted to finish what I was saying earlier." Troy gulped.

"Okay." She stopped and stared at him.

"The day at the ski lodge… was the day I met the love of my life." Now Gabriella was shocked. _Did he just say love of his life?_ Gabriella thought she was dreaming. She stared at Troy.

"I would love to be Mrs. Cross." Kelsi said. He slipped the ring on her. Everyone came out, Lucas pressed the on button to start the song "Start of Something New." They cheered as Jason picked her up and twirled her around. Kelsi kissed him as they twirled. He put her down and whispered "I love you." She yelled, "I love you too." Everyone cheered as they hugged. "Gosh Jason, you should have just told me you loved me, we could have been married by now." Jason laughed and so did everyone else. Kelsi went up to everyone hugging them and Jason did too. He grabbed Gabriella and thanked her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Wait, I wanna know something though." Zeke stopped everyone.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yes Yes two engagements on one day:D Thanks for everyone who continue to read and review and please keep going with that! I hope you enjoyed!

* * *

**Up Next:**

Two people of the group have a huge fight!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own High School Musical!

* * *

"You had a box that was yellow and purple, and that represented today and Chad and all that stuff. But how did you know that Chad was going to propose to Taylor?" Zeke asked curiously.

"I kinda helped Chad pick out the ring." Gabriella gave out a little laugh.

"But Chad, when did you realize you wanted to propose to Taylor?" Zeke was now looking at Chad.

"Man, I bought the ring the morning after the club!" Chad smiled and looked over at Taylor. She kissed him and hugged him.

"When did you and Gabriella buy Kelsi's ring?" Zeke asked now looking at Jason.

"A little before you guys got here from California." Jason shrugged.

"What?" Kelsi asked surprised.

"Hey I told you I loved you ever since the Championship game, it's just that now I could finally buy you the ring of your dreams!" Jason smiled and they kissed.

"Picture perfect!" Sharpay stated and took out her digital camera from her purse. In the middle of their kiss Sharpay snapped a picture of the two love birds.

"It's still not fair!" Zeke pouted.

"What's wrong babe?" Sharpay asked her boyfriend.

"I didn't take part in ANY of the plans." Zeke sighed.

"Awww will this make you feel better?" Sharpay grabbed his face and placed a passionate kiss on his face. Zeke ended up picking her up and they ended up in the closet again.

"Someone's getting busy right now." Chad said chuckling.

"Gross." Ryan took a bite of one of the chocolate boxes and shook his head in disgust. The gang laughed hysterically.

"I better call my mom!" Kelsi exclaimed forgetting all about the big engagement. She knew her parents wouldn't be mad, they always wished Kelsi and Jason would stop being so stubborn and go out. Her mom once told her that they should just get hitched.

"Oh me too!" Taylor called out, grabbing onto Kelsi's arm as they made their way to the regular part of the club so they can talk on their cell phones privately.

"Yeah I better call my parents and tell them Taylor said yes!" Chad stated smiling.

"Don't worry Chad, I think they know!" Gabriella stated as Jason turned on the television nearby and showed him the news/espn.

"Congratulations to Chad Danforth, who recently got engaged today to the famous wedding planner herself Taylor Mckessie! We wish you all the best!" The announcer stated as they showed the replay of his proposal. Chad had turned on his phone and saw 39 missed calls, 27 messages, and 52 text messages.

"Oh this is going to be a lot of fun!" Chad said sarcastically and walked out with Jason. A minute later Ryan's phone went off and he left the room.

"Exciting day huh?" Troy asked sitting next to Gabriella on a couch.

"Yeah! It was! I'm glad everyone is happy and in love!" Gabriella sighed sounding a little bitter.

"And what about you Gabriella Montez?" Troy asked looking at Gabriella.

"What about me Bolton?" Gabriella turned to look the other way of Troy's direction, tearing up a bit now.

"Well I just thought someone would have caught your eye and proposed to you the second we.. you know." Troy said still staring at the back of her head. He saw a few tears splash to the ground. He knew he had upset her but couldn't take the intensity anymore.

"I just never found anyone that I love full heartedly." Gabriella shook her head.

"I've only been in love once. It doesn't come naturally to me. I don't pick random people to just give my whole heart to!" Gabriella was now staring at Troy with teary blazing eyes.

"Once?" Troy asked nervously looking at the ground.

"Only once, and that was a long time ago. The guy made me feel like I was the most precious item in this entire world. We were each other's best friend, shoulder to lean on, support system, you name it! He was always there for me. But in college, when I went to visit him for a weekend he called us off. He told me we wouldn't work out! He told me that this would never work. I guess he lied when he said love conquers all. He broke my heart and my heart never healed. And when you have a broken heart you cannot love anyone else! Did you hear that Troy? Did you hear me?" Gabriella asked furiously looking at Troy. In the midst of her speech she stood up in front of Troy and poured her feelings on the floor. Troy had placed his head into his hands. He had no idea he had hurt her so much.

"And then the guy comes waltzing back into my life a couple days ago. I told him I loved him and he replied. We kissed. Then the next day I found out he was marrying my client! And now, he told me he met the love of his life at a ski lodge. Goodness Troy am I some kind of doll, one that you can throw around and come back to when you're bored? Do you know what? Doll's break! They tear, they get dirty, they disappear!" Gabriella yelled louder and louder.

"Do you know what else Troy? I can't take this anymore. Me and You! I'm sorry, but I'm officially through with you. I thought I could wait for you forever. But I'm tired of watching you and another girl have the life and dream I always wanted. I'm tired and I'm over this, I'm over you." Gabriella stated walking toward the door. Troy stood up and didn't know what to do. But he stood frozen.

"Tell Anna she's an amazing girl and I'm sorry I couldn't fulfill my duty as her wedding planner. But also tell her fiancé that he is a lucky man, because that girl seems like she'll be a great wife!" Gabriella opened the door and slammed it shut. Troy sat back on the couch stunned. Everyone was now surrounding the room, they were in total shock of what they had witnessed.

"That was not apart of the plan." Jason whispered to the gang.

"Yeah but it was apart of Gabi's" Taylor sighed and looked down.

"I'm going to check on her." Jason said as he started to walk towards the door. But someone had grabbed his arm.

"No man, I know Gabs and right now, she just needs to get her thoughts in order." Zeke stated letting go of Jason's arm.

"Please be okay cookie monster." Zeke whispered under his breath.

With Gabriella

Gabriella was in tears. She was crying and crying. She did not plan on exploding her feelings to Troy like that. But it was good to get it off her chest. She walked back to her apartment and went into her bedroom. She got her clothes and took a warm bath. Once she was finished she laid on her bed in her comfy pajamas. She just closed her eyes and tried to forget about everything. Gabriella decided to make a quick phone call. She took out her cell and took a business card out of her purse. After the call that lasted a couple minutes she called someone else.

"Hello?" A woman's voice answered the phone.

"Mommy?" Gabriella stated with a soft voice.

"Gabi, baby. Hi honey I missed you so much!" Gabriella's mother exclaimed.

"I missed you too." Gabriella stated.

"I saw Chad and Taylor on the news! I am so happy for them, give them my blessings!" Gabriella's mom said happily.

"Yeah, and Kelsi said yes too." Gabriella giggled. She had told her mom about shopping for a ring with Jason.

"Wow, I am so happy for all of them! Give them ALL my blessings." Gabi's mom exclaimed.

"Oh yeah I will." Gabriella's voice sounded a little raspy and very sad, as if she had just been crying.

"Gabi what's wrong?" Gabriella's mom could hear her daughter's sadness.

"Nothing." Gabriella quickly replied. She sighed, she knew she couldn't hide anything from her mom.

"It's just, life's getting really chaotic mom, I mean I just need a break from reality!" Gabriella didn't want to tell her mom that it was Troy but her mom knew it was him anyway.

"Well baby, I have an idea!" Gabriella's mom had a huge grin on her face.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the long hiatus! I just got kinda stuck at one point, but don't worry I have a couple chapters already written. I started to make "One Unforgettable Christmas" my top priority because more people seemed interested but that's coming to an end and I hate A LOT more in stored for this story! Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing please don't stop with the comments and such! Also, thanks to people who gave my story a chance this holiday.

ImpactRed520: Hey, I guess I finally gave this story a chance, and I'm glad that I did. Initially I didn't want to read it because it sounded too similar to 'The Wedding Planner.' But looking at the story as its own story, its really great, very well written. Update Soon.

Thanks for telling me, I didn't know there was a story similar to mine but I wrote this one on my own with a couple ideas from the Wedding Planner but instead of focusing on just Gabriella, Troy, and Anna I'm displaying all of them as a whole group.

* * *

**Up Next:**

The group continues to worry. Taylor checks on Gabriella, but Gabriella's mom's idea goes into action! Troy has a serious conversation with Anna. Taylor has a meeting with Anna and Troy.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own High School Musical

* * *

At the club

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Jason asked the group as they sat around the lounge.

"I honestly don't know Jase, she sounded really upset." Kelsi admitted.

"It's all my fault, I've been such a complete idiot!" Troy hid his face in his hands.

"Troy, we all commit stupid mistakes. I mean she will forgive you in time." Sharpay had her arm around Troy's shoulder.

"Yeah man, don't beat yourself over this." Zeke stated leaning on the wall.

"But I really, really screwed up!" Troy shook his head.

"I guess it's just time that we all grow up!" Chad said making everyone look at him.

"Yeah I can come up with good one liners!" Chad stated causing everyone to laugh.

"Troy." Taylor moved in closer to him. Troy looked up at her comforting smile.

"I really think you should just give Gabi some time. I mean.. plan your wedding and give yourself both some time. Only time will tell and if you find out that your suppose to be with Anna, be with her but if not, you always know that you can come to us for help." Taylor stated taking a hold of one of Troy's hands. Troy looked around at his friends smiling down on him. He nodded and then sighed.

"I'm going to go home and check on Gabi." Taylor said as she let go of Troy's hand.

"Alright, but call me as soon as you get there!" Zeke still might have had a girlfriend, but he knew that his cookie monster would always have a special place in his heart.

"You got it, hey why don't you stay here, so I don't have to call each of you! I mean I'll be home in a couple minutes." Taylor shrugged.

"Sounds good!" Jason interrupted and Zeke nodded.

"Bye guys!" Taylor opened the door. But ran back in.

"I almost forgot!" Taylor ran back to Chad and put her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Bye hubby to be!" Taylor once again opened the door and ran out.

"Oh yeah, I picked a winner!" Chad exclaimed causing everyone to laugh.

At the apartment.

"Gabs? Gabs?... are you home?" Taylor called out. She soon found a note on the kitchen island.

_Tay, _

_I can't really handle this anymore. I need a little break from this life of mine. Don't be worried about me! I swear I'll be back to help you and Kelsi plan for your weddings but for right now I just need to be on my own. And please don't bother calling because I won't answer. My mom knows where I am so don't call the police! Please just let me be! I love you Tay, send the group all my love! _

_Love always, Gabi_

_P.S. Just tell Zeke, cookie monster is a VERY happy monster:P_

Taylor didn't know what to do. She knew she shouldn't worried after all her mom knew where she was and it did say she would be back to help plan for the weddings. She decided to take out her phone and call Zeke.

"Hey Tay!" Zeke saw the ID number as soon as she called.

"Hold on let me put you on speaker!" Zeke pressed the speaker button.

"Guys, Gabi is not here!" Taylor started off.

"WHAT?" They all yelled in unison as they gathered around Zeke's phone. They all started frantically talking.

"WILL EVERYONE SHUT IT AND LET ME FINISH!" Taylor yelled out and heard silence.

"Thank you! As I was saying Gabi is not here but on a vacation if you will." Taylor stated.

"Where is she?" Zeke started before anyone could speak.

"She told me that she wanted to be left alone. She said that in a letter I found on the kitchen island. She just said that her mom knows where she is, don't be worried, she'd be back to help plan for me and Kelsi's wedding, and just don't try calling because she won't answer. Oh and that she loves us all very much!" Taylor stated as she skimmed through the card.

"Anything else?" Kelsi asked.

"Well she put a P.S. for someone!" Taylor said and Chad interrupted.

"I bet it's for me! Me and Gabi were like this!" Chad crossed his index and middle finger.

"SHUT UP CHAD!" Taylor heard him.

"Sorry baby!" Chad apologized for his stupid comment.

"It's actually for Zeke, it says. P.S. Just tell Zeke, cookie monster is a VERY happy monster! Then a smiley face with its tongue sticking out!" Taylor described the P.S. part for Zeke.

"What does that mean Zeke?" Sharpay asked her boyfriend.

"It basically means, don't worry I'm happy where I am!" Zeke didn't tell them the whole truth, he knew exactly where Gabriella was but decided to keep that part to himself.

"Alright well sorry guys that's it. It's all about Gabi finding herself now!" Taylor sighed. She was still worried about her best friend.

"Okay bye Tay!" Everyone said their goodbyes and hung up.

"What now?" Jason asked looking mostly at Troy.

"We all grow up and find ourselves too." Troy shook his head and got up and left.

"That poor guy, he has just as big as problems as Gabs." Ryan stated looking at the slammed door that Troy walked out of.

"I guess we should just continue on with our lives and wait for Gabs to come around!" Sharpay was no shaking her head.

With Troy

Troy went back to Anna's sister's place and laid on her bed waiting for her. Troy had soon fallen asleep.

"Baby? Baby?" Troy felt a light shake waking him up.

"Oh hey." He said as she got up and faced Anna.

"How was shopping?" Troy asked.

"It was fine. Diane (Anna's sister) dropped me off and went back to work." Anna stated as she sat next to Troy.

"Oh I see." Troy stated yawning.

"Hey Troy?" Anna sounded uneasy.

"What is it babe?" Troy asked.

"Well I didn't know Chad knew Taylor." Anna started off.

"What?" Troy asked still sounding a bit tired. Anna grabbed the remote and turned to the news and it showed a replay of Chad and Taylor's engagement.

"Yeah." He stated sounding uneasy.

"Did you Taylor before you knew she was going to be our wedding planner?" Anna asked nervously. Her hands were sweaty and her voice trembling.

"Yes, I went to school with her ever since the 1st grade." Troy stated, now giving Anna his full attention.

"Why did you not tell me?" Anna asked.

"Well..uh.. Taylor and I had a falling out during college after her and Chad broke up. We decided to just keep things neutral and balanced." Troy stated, now his voice was trembling.

"Oh.. I see." Anna was now relieved.

"Yeah." Troy sighed a sigh of relief.

"Hey how about dinner, on me?" Troy asked grabbing Anna's hand.

"Okay." Anna replied. They got ready and left.

With Gabriella

"Flight 223 from New York to New Mexico now landing at Gate 3." The flight attendant announced. Gabriella had got of the plane with a purse and a single bag. She had looked around and finally found her mom.

"MOMMY!" Gabriella exclaimed and jumped into her mothers arms. She hadn't seen her since the last holiday.

"I've missed you." Gabriella whispered into her mother's ear.

"And I you." Her mom replied. Her mom hadn't changed, her mom still had the huge heart of hers and the smell of home still scented from her clothes.

"Let's go get your luggage's." Gabriella's mom stated and they made their way to get it. After picking up their things they reached home. Gabriella opened the door. It looked exactly the way she left it.

"Gabriella!" Gabriella's grandma came out with her cane to greet her at the front door.

"Grandma!" Gabriella exclaimed and gave her grandma a huge bear hug.

"So did you get yourself a husband yet?" Her grandmother asked the same question she always did.

"No grandma, I'm still single!" Gabriella stated, she didn't mind the question because it was always the first thing that came out of her grandmother's mouth after she said hello. They brought Gabriella's stuff to her room and Gabriella took a nap. She was extremely tired from her long trip.

At Gabriella and Taylor's Office

"Hey Sandy!" Taylor exclaimed to her secretary.

"Hey Taylor, Troy and Anna are in your office." Sandy stated while she was on the phone.

"Thanks." Taylor made her way to her office.

"Good morning." Taylor seemed very upbeat and happy.

"Good morning." The couple replied.

"Oh Taylor congratulations on your engagement! I never knew you knew Troy and Chad!" Anna stated.

"Oh well.." Taylor glanced at Troy nervously but Troy nodded and smiled.

"Yeah well I went to school with both of them in Albuquerque, but Chad and I had a falling out but recently made up." Taylor said smiling.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Anna stated but then started to notice something was wrong. "Hey Taylor where's Gabriella?" Anna asked.

"Oh well Gabriella had to deal with some personal problems, I don't think she will be able to continue this project." Taylor put it the best way she could. Troy looked down and sighed.

"What a shame! She was so good to us. I hope everything will work out for her" Anna said as she held on to Troy's hand.

"At least we still have you." Anna then stated looking at Taylor.

"Yeah well, I just hope everything will work out for her too." Taylor announced as Troy looked down at his shoes not knowing what to say. KNOCK KNOCK.

"Who is it?" Taylor asked.

"Sandy." Sandy replied.

"Oh come in!" Taylor stated.

"Taylor, you're tickets for Albuquerque, New Mexico have come in!" Sandy announced.

"Great, I need a little vacation of my own!" Taylor stated.

"Yeah, actually Taylor can I ask you a favor?" Anna asked as she rubbed Troy's back.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

You guys are the absolute greatest! Thanks for everything!! Please continue to read and review and I'll start making the chapters a little longer! By the way, people who have been waiting for the last chapter of "One Unforgettable Christmas" it's been posted, so go check out my profile and redirect yourself there, please tell me what you think about both stories:D

* * *

**Up Next:**

Gabriella's secret location is revealed! She runs into one of her friends! Anna's favor turns out to change EVERYTHING!


	18. Chapter 18

At Ryan's house

"What are we going to do?" Sharpay asked Ryan for the millionth time.

"Shar, for the millionth time, just let everyone be!" Ryan replied.

"But Troy and Gabriella are meant to be together. Troy's going to be marrying a woman he doesn't love!" Sharpay stated.

"Well at least Troy's has a couple more months until the actual wedding." He responded. Ryan's cell started to ring.

"Hello?... Tay slow down… WHAT?... You're joking… He can't.. They can't! What are you talking about?… NO NO NO! That can't happen. Alright bye!" Ryan hung up the phone furiously. He through it to the ground and covered his face with his hands.

"What did Tay want?" Sharpay asked a very mad Ryan.

"Anna has bumped the wedding date earlier. She wants to get married next week! They are leaving for Albuquerque tomorrow! I guess Anna just told Taylor and Troy that her dad is sick. That's the real reason she's been in New York. The doctor's say he only has a limited time and Anna doesn't want to take the chance. The wedding is next Saturday!" Ryan stated grabbing onto Sharpay's shoulders. Sharpay let out a deathly scream.

At Gabriella's

"Mom I'm going to go on a jog, do you want anything at the grocery store?" Gabriella asked her mom before she opened the front door.

"No thank you Gabi, have fun!" Her mom stated as she ran out the door. She did a little stretch. Gabriella was always good at running. She loved to just jog around the neighborhood. Before she would jog to Troy's house and they would just race each other. Gabriella didn't want to think about Troy she just wanted to leave everything out there. Gabriella was running and noticed a car pulling up next to her. She removed the ear phones from her ear.

"Gabi!" The voice called out. Gabriella just kept running.

"Gabi wait up!" The voice called out again.

"COOKIE MONSTER!" The voice called once more.

"Please Zeke, I knew it was you, just leave me alone!" Gabriella yelled.

"Gabs please, it's me, talk to me!" Zeke stated as he parked the car and Gabriella ran over to his door. He got out and grabbed Gabriella.

"Zeke, I'm so confused!" Gabriella started to cry on Zeke's shoulder.

"It's okay Gabs, It's okay." Zeke patted her back and kissed her on the head. Zeke and Gabriella were in front of the East High building. The kids were not there, there was no school so they sat on the front steps.

"What are you confused about Gabs?" Zeke asked as easy as possible.

"I told Troy that we were through, but.." Gabriella was now wiping away her tears.

"But what?" Zeke simply asked.

"I still have feelings for him." Gabriella broke down and sobbed into Zeke's shirt.

"Come on cookie monster, everything's going to be alright." Zeke patted her some more.

"No, he's engaged, they're getting married soon and I told him that we were done." Gabriella said as she trembled in Zeke's arms.

"Gabi, you still have time." Zeke started.

"Come on I know what will cheer you up!" Zeke and Gabriella walked to the nearby park and went to the ice cream man who was passing by. Zeke ordered himself a drumstick and Gabriella a Bubble's power puff girl popsicle. They saw a bench and sat on it.

"Thanks Zeke." Gabriella thanked her good friend.

"Yeah no problem." Zeke smiled. His cell phone went off and he saw it was Ryan.

"Hello?" Zeke answered.

"Hey Zeke, it's Ryan." Ryan responded.

"Yeah man what's up?" Zeke asked. Gabriella had just seen a mom, her toddler boy and her baby in a stroller. Gabriella went up to the young mom and greeted her. She told her how beautiful the baby was. Then she said hello to the boy and gave him a hug. Gabriella picked up the little boy and the mom looked very tired. The mom knew Gabriella's mother and was now having a conversation on how they work together. Gabriella told the mom that she'd watch "Zac" the toddler while the mom "Linda" took a little rest with her baby "Stephanie." The mom walked over to another bench near the sand box and sat down.

"What? You're kidding!" Zeke had just found out about everything. He watched Gabriella sadly. She was starting to be happy and now this would break her. He watched Gabriella and Zac play on the teeter totter. Gabriella would make a great mom one day.

"Dude you have to tell her." Ryan responded.

"No man I can't. She's starting to become happy. You should see her right now. She's playing with this little boy. Man she looks so happy." Zeke shook his head.

"I know man, Gabriella would make a great mom!" Ryan said.

"Yeah, it's too bad. But honestly can I tell her later? This is really going to break her heart." Zeke asked.

"Yeah but you have to do it by tonight, Taylor, Chad, Troy, and Anna are going to be there tomorrow afternoon." Ryan told a shocked Zeke.

"Great, this keeps getting better and better." Zeke replied sarcastically.

"Don't worry man, the rest of us are flying down the day after." Ryan said.

"Yeah too bad it's not today." Zeke stated.

"Alright, good luck!" Ryan exchanged his sympathy to Zeke.

"Thanks." Zeke answered. Zeke shut off his phone and now watched Gabriella play with Zac on the swings. She was swinging him back and fourth. Finally, once he was done Gabriella picked him up and wrapped her arms around him. Zeke stood up and examined them from a good distance.

"Bye Gabi, you're the best!" Zac said.

"No you are, not to mention you're really cute!" Gabriella giggled.

"Yeah my mommy said I looked like Zac Efron and that's why she named me Zac. My mommy said that if she could she'd marry Zac Efron and he'd be my new dad." The little boy looked at Gabriella with his big blue eyes.

"Well I can't say I disagree with your mommy, Zac Efron's pretty cute too!" Gabriella giggled and Linda did as well.

"Yeah well ever since I was a teen, I always had a crush on him!" Linda laughed being slightly embarrassed by Zac's words.

"Oh me too!" Gabriella continued to giggle at her own little confession.

"Well thank you so much Gabriella, maybe I can repay you with lunch sometime." Linda laughed.

"I'd love that, well I jog by the park a lot, maybe I'll bump into you guys again." Gabriella smiled down at Zac.

"Can we please play again?" Zac asked Gabriella sadly.

"I promise, we will." She said as she kneeled down next to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He blushed and ran next to his mom. Gabriella kissed Stephanie on the forehead as she slept then she gave Linda a hug and waved goodbye.

"That was cute." Zeke stated as he stood next to her.

"Oh well Zac's a little ladies man." Gabriella grinned as did Zeke.

"So would you like to go to dinner with me?" Zeke asked Gabriella.

"I'd be delighted." Gabriella smiled.

"Hey what happened to the guy at the elevator?" Zeke asked, remembering they were supposed to go out to dinner.

"Oh I called him and told him that I didn't feel like it was a good idea, maybe because it was a little too soon. He understood and told me if I ever did feel ready that I had his number and he'd take me out wherever, whenever." This caused Zeke to laugh.

"That little Zac man isn't the only one with the magic to get people to like him. If you know what I mean." Zeke nudged her arm and they laughed. Zeke put his arm around Gabriella as they continued to walk around the park.

At Diane's (Anna's Sisters) House

"Babe why didn't you tell me about your dad earlier?" Troy asked Anna as he rubbed her back and she was tearing up.

"I didn't know it was so serious. I mean my sister told me he was sick but when we went shopping today she told me, he only has a month to live. And I don't want to risk it. I mean he could be gone by tomorrow." Anna stated and was now freely crying on Troy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Troy put his chin on her head and tried to rock her gently.

"I know, but I just really want him to walk me down the aisle before he passes away." Anna quieted down.

"Don't worry, I understand." Troy said as he gently caressed her hand and gave her a kiss.

"Now come on let's pack up for tomorrow." Troy took her hand and they started to pack.

At Gabriella and Taylor's apartment

"WHY WHY WHY?" Taylor screamed.

"Why what?" Chad asked.

"Why does this have to happen? Why does this drama ALWAYS happen? Why does Anna have to marry Troy? Why does Gabriella have to go through this? Why does Anna's dad have to be ill? Why do I have to be apart of making Gabriella's life a complete mess? Why is there pain in the world?" Taylor started to cry and Chad put his arms around her.

"Well I can't answer any of those questions but I can take a crack out of the last one." Chad stated as Taylor whispered for him to try.

"There's pain in the world to show us the happiness in the world. Pain is here to show us the happiness that will come out of pain. Of course something painful happens but doesn't something wonderful appear in the end? I mean yeah Tay, you and I went through the pain of breaking up and not being together but we ended up getting something wonderful out of it. And look at Jase I mean he had to watch Kelsi go out with other guys ever since high school and now they're engaged. And Zeke and Sharpay they always go through pain but they end up seeing the good at the end of the tunnel and make it! I mean come on Tay, we need pain so we could feel the good!" Chad smiled at his saddened girlfriend.

"I guess you're right. I mean without the pain of losing you, I guess I wouldn't notice how much I needed you." Taylor kissed Chad and they hugged.

"Thank goodness you're here!" Taylor simply put it.

"Well get use to me because I'm going to be by your side for now on!" He chuckled and wiped away her fallen tear tracks.

"Now let's finish packing!" Chad grabbed Taylor's hand and they started to pack.

With Zeke and Gabriella

"I hope you're hungry Gabs because I am cooking you a real Baylor dinner tonight!" Zeke laughed. They were at Zeke's parent's house. Zeke's mother and father were in Italy for a vacation of their own. Since Zeke's sister was with them, he had the house to himself.

"Zeke, what would I do without you?" Gabriella said as she sat on the stool to the kitchen island.

"Starve to death? Or eat store bought cookies!" Zeke exclaimed.

"SO TRUE!" Gabriella laughed and Zeke did too.

"Hey Gabs can I tell you something?" Zeke asked Gabriella seriously.

"Whenever you want." She smiled up at him with her brown shimmered eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the LONG wait. Happy New Year! Well during vacation I've been working on this story and let's just say this story has more chapters left in it! I'm not positive how I'm going to end it but I have a few ideas! So any who, please continue to read and review! If you have time check out my new fanfic "Drama of the Disney Star's!" it's about Brenda Song having a surprise party and the entire night the cast and some of the Disney Star's start to pair off in couples. The for sure one's include Brenda Song and Corbin Bleu. Zac and Vanessa. Lucas and Ashley. If you have anymore ideas for couples please leave them in a review for "D.o.t.D.S." Thanks again!


	19. Chapter 19

"I think you're going to make a perfect mom one day." He smiled at her.

"Really? I always loved kids. I mean I never had siblings but that's why I loved going to the Children's Hospital every weekend and playing and taking care of them. I felt like an adopted mom. I always wanted to be a pediatrician but I just couldn't be in a doctor's office 24/7 because my dad passed away in a hospital." Gabriella was now looking down, she had lost that winning smile of hers.

"Gabs I'm sorry." Zeke started.

"No no.. but uh once I moved to Albuquerque I felt it was okay going to the hospital. The kids there made me feel so happy. I remember taking Troy there and we'd go play with kids. I told him about my about my dad. Did you know I had a little sister?" Gabriella asked Zeke. Zeke shook his head sadly.

"She got really sick and she stopped breathing." Gabriella sighed and wiped away her tears.

"While Troy and I were at the hospital I saw a little girl in there that reminded me of her. I told Troy about my sister. He even promised that one day he'd be a pediatrician and save all the kids he could." Gabriella giggled softly.

"He said I was his inspiration." Gabriella sighed once again and looked over at Zeke.

"Zeke what do you have to tell me?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"What are you talking about Gabs?" Zeke asked in the same tone.

"I know Ryan called you, I know something's up, please be my friend and tell me the truth." Gabriella looked at him with the big brown eyes he always felt the warm and soothing looks she'd give him but this time they were sad and lonely.

"Alright, here goes." Zeke took a deep breath and started to calmly tell her everything.

At Ryan's house

"Do you think Zeke told Gabi yet?" Sharpay asked her brother worriedly.

"I kinda hope not." Ryan sadly said.

"Me too." Kelsi replied. Sharpay, Kelsi, Jason, Taylor, and Chad were at Ryan's discussing everything.

"I wish there was something we could do." Jason said sadly.

"All of us do." Taylor admitted.

"I cannot believe Zeke knew where Gabi was the WHOLE time." Sharpay pointed out.

"Well he told me that, Gabriella said she was happiest the cookie monster, when she was with her mom. I don't know, her and Zeke have their own language. After her and Troy broke up they kind of became best friends. I was actually jealous and then they let me into their little world and now we're all just really close." Taylor explained to Sharpay.

"Yeah same with me and Troy, he's like my brother. But I never really understood why he gave up his basketball dreams to become a doctor." Sharpay said in a confused way.

"Well Troy told me once that Gabriella took him to the Children's Hospital and the rest is pretty much history. Troy and Gabriella always had that special connection. Sometimes it's like she knows him better than he knows himself." Chad shrugged.

"Is it wrong of me to want them together?" Kelsi asked looking around the group.

"Is it wrong for me to agree with you, and I'm Troy and Anna's wedding planner for goodness sakes!" Taylor shook her head.

At Zeke's house

"Wow!" Gabriella said astonishingly.

"Yeah wow is right baby girl!" Zeke said.

"So in one week, those two will be married here?" Gabriella asked knowing the answer already.

"Yup." Zeke nodded.

"I'm really sorry for Anna and all but is it wrong to feel sorry for myself?" Gabriella asked her go to pal.

"I don't think it is." Zeke stated.

"Big bird." Gabriella looked at Zeke straight in the eye.

"Yeah cookie monster?" Zeke replied.

"I have no idea what to do." Gabriella sighed.

"We'll think of something." He gave her a grin and she had to grin back.

The next day

"So is everyone ready for Albuquerque?" Chad asked the three as they sat in the airplane to take off.

"Yeah I guess." Taylor sighed. The seating arrangement was Anna and Troy in front of Taylor and Chad.

"I am so excited baby!" Anna looked over at Troy enthusiastically.

"Yeah me too." He sounded a little out of it. Taylor looked over at Chad who looked over at her. She placed her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her and placed his head on hers.

"It will all work out for the best." He whispered into her ear. She was still worried but was glad that she wouldn't face the challenges alone.

With Gabriella

"Bye mom, bye grams I'm going to hang out with Zeke!" Gabriella called out and left. She walked out and met a pleased Zeke.

"Ready for our big excursion?" Zeke asked Gabriella.

"Yeah sure." She giggled and got into the car. They buckled in and took off.

"Zeke, does Troy know I'm in town?" Gabriella asked Zeke as he drove.

"Honestly Gabs, no." Zeke looked at her smiling.

"Wonderful." She stated sarcastically. They drove for a couple more minutes and reached their destination.

"Zeke, it's the grocery store." Gabriella said looking at the building in front of them.

"Yeah and I'm going to cook you another wonderful meal!" Zeke smiled at her.

"And my cookies?" Gabriella grinned.

"And your cookies." He chuckled and they got out and went inside.

At the Albuquerque Airport

"We're here!" Taylor announced as they got off the plane.

"This is going to be an adventure." Anna giggled and grabbed onto Troy's arm.

"You have no idea." Chad earned himself a small hit on the arm by Taylor.

"Come on my parents are here!" Troy told the group and they picked up their luggage's.

"Oh no it's okay Troy, we're going to take a taxi and then meet up with some family." Taylor insisted.

"Alright well how about we me up tomorrow morning for breakfast?" Anna asked the group.

"You bet, I'll call you tomorrow." The couple's waved at each other.

"We didn't completely lie, I mean Gabriella and Zeke are practically family." Chad shrugged at their white lie and made their way to a taxi.

With Gabriella and Zeke

"Okay so we're going to head over to my place and I have another surprise for you." Zeke stated putting all the groceries in the car.

"Do I get a hint?" Gabriella asked.

"Just wait and see!" Zeke said as he buckled in and started to pull out. Zeke's phone started to ring and Gabriella picked it up before he could do anything.

"Hello?" The person greeted.

"Hey Shar!" Gabriella responded.

"GABS! AHHHHHH" Sharpay started to squeal and Gabriella put the phone away from her ear.

"Hello!" Gabriella had said as she put the phone back to her ear.

"I'm sorry Gabs but I totally missed you!" Sharpay admitted.

"I miss you too." Gabriella smiled, she was glad they were friends again.

"So, have you seen Troy or Anna yet?" Sharpay asked bluntly.

"Luckily not." Gabriella's voice trembled.

"Keep that head up Montez, things happen for a reason!" Sharpay explained.

"Yeah I know, thanks Shar." Gabriella thanked her warmly.

"Anytime, gotta go help Ryan with some packing I mean yeah, bye!" Sharpay and Gabriella said their goodbye's and hung up.

"How's my baby girl doing?" Zeke asked knowing it was Sharpay.

"Great.." Gabriella replied.

"I really miss all of them. Especially Tay, this is the longest I've been without her." Gabriella sighed looking out the window. Zeke held in his laugh. She was about to get her wish in a couple of minutes. They had finally reached home and got inside.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for reading and reviewing, please keep telling me what you think! THANKS!!!!!


	20. Chapter 20

"Zeke, where's my surprise?" Gabriella asked curiously. The doorbell rang a few seconds after she had finished her question.

"Now." Zeke smiled at her.

"Pizza man!" A familiar voice stated.

"Pizza?" Gabriella was shocked that her surprise would be a pizza, she opened the door and fell over instantly.

"Chicks." Chad stated as Taylor and Gabriella fell to the floor. They had gotten up and squealed loudly causing the guys to cover their ears.

"I missed you." They both said in unison as they jumped around holding each others arms excitedly. They stopped and hugged again.

"I really needed you." Gabriella whispered into her ear.

"Well I'm here, and I'm ready to be at your service!" Taylor giggled as did Gabriella. The guys had given each other manly hugs and Zeke and Chad had gotten their bags. The girls sat on the couch and talked.

"How are you doing?" Taylor asked her best friend. She always saw a twinkle in Gabriella's eyes, but today they seemed cold and upset.

"Honestly, not too well." Gabriella sighed and looked to the ground. Gabriella's hair was wavy and down. She had a comfy white long sleeve on and tight dark blue jeans. She was even wearing white boots to match. She still couldn't keep that zillion dollar smile on.

"Oh Gabs, I wish there was something I could do." It was now Taylor's turn to look at the ground.

"No just you being here is enough for me. Listen, I'm sorry for just leaving you guys like that. And I'm sorrier for leaving you with planning the Bolton-Wilson wedding on your own, only have 6 days to finish." Gabriella stated slightly annoyed and apologetic at the same time.

"Yeah unless something happens, you know a girl with dark brown wavy hair tells the groom her true feelings." Taylor was tired of ignoring the fact that Gabriella still loved Troy deep down inside.

"Come on Tay, you know I can't do that." Gabriella whispered so Chad and Zeke wouldn't hear her. The boys went into the kitchen and made breakfast.

"It was worth a shot. Gabs you know deep down he loves you too." Taylor knew Gabriella had already known but decided to stick it to her once again.

"But Tay, Anna is going through a lot right now, maybe this is what's suppose to happen." Gabriella stated.

"Well are you supposed to be in denial and lonely right now Gabs? Because last time I checked everyone has a soul mate that they belong with and yours is marrying someone else in 6 days!" Taylor yelled causing the boys to run in and spy on the girls.

"Tay I'm not doing it, is it good enough that I love him so much that I'd let him marry another girl who needs him and loves him as much as I do?" Gabriella was tearing up.

"So you admit you still love him." Taylor said gripping her hand.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Gabriella looked to the ground.

"Gabs without you Troy is unhappy and living a lie. He feels pressured to stay with Anna but if you told him you're a wreck without him then he'd be with you in a heartbeat!" Taylor exclaimed.

"I don't know Tay." Gabriella shook her head and wiped away her tears.

"Yes you do, you just have to look pass all the logic and mind and look into you heart." Taylor smiled at her and Gabriella smiled back and gave Taylor a huge hug. The girls heard crying and turned around.

"Oh my goodness that was too beautiful!" Chad said leaning on Zeke who patted his back.

"I know man, that was way better than The Notebook and A Walk to Remember." Zeke said as him and Chad hugged and used each other's shirts as tissues.

"Guys." The girls said in unison and laughed.

"Come on boys, enough crying lets go eat!" Gabriella exclaimed and grabbed Zeke's arm as Taylor grabbed Chad's.

At Troy's parent's house

"Caitlin!" Troy yelled to his sister, she was 3 years older than Troy and was home for the wedding.

"Troy!" Caitlin called out and gave Troy a huge hug.

"I can't believe my baby brother is getting married before me!" Caitlin exclaimed as Anna and Troy's mom laughed. Mr. Bolton had headed to his office after he brought all the bags in.

"This must be the beautiful Anna you told me about on the phone." Caitlin stated grabbing Anna and hugging her.

"Oh yeah my brother knows how to pick them!" The group all laughed again.

"Troy you can take Anna to the guest room and help her get settled in!" Troy's mom Cathy explained. Troy took Anna's hand and led her up to the room.

"You're house is more amazing than I remember." Anna smiled while she looked at the family pictures in the room.

"Why thank you." Troy stated dropping her things off.

"You're mom and sister are amazing, I just wish you're dad liked me!" Anna sounded a little upset.

"My dad likes you." Troy said sitting on the foot of the bed with her.

"Yeah so the stares he sent me through the rear view mirror were his way of welcoming me?" Anna asked sarcastically.

"Don't worry babe, he just needs to learn more about you, my dad always gave my girlfriends a hard time growing up." Troy put his arm around Anna.

"Yeah but I'm you're fiancé not girlfriend." Anna sounded a little annoyed.

"Has he ever liked any of your girlfriends?" Anna asked seriously.

"Well there was one. At first he totally thought she was ruining my life because I kind of stopped going to basketball practices and was in a musical. But then he just got to really know her and he finally loved her like a daughter." Troy stated smiling thinking about this certain girlfriend.

"What happened, she sounds like a great girl?" Anna wondered.

"Well she was moving on the other side of the country and I broke up with her." Troy admitted.

"I see." Anna nodded.

"Anna what I'm trying to say is give it time." Troy said smiling.

"Why don't you take a nap so tonight we can go out to dinner with my family?" Troy suggested and she kindly agreed.

"Okay, thanks Troy you make me feel so much better." Anna hugged him and he kissed her head. After Troy closed the door she took a nap.

At Zeke's house

"So what's on the agenda today?" Gabriella asked the stuffed group. They had finished eating breakfast and were in the living room resting.

"Well how about we roam around town and then dinner at that new swanky restaurant downtown." Chad suggested and everyone agreed. The girls got ready to go shopping and the guys just sat in the living room impatiently.

"Ladies, you know we're coming back later before dinner right?" Chad asked.

"Yeah Chad but we're getting ready for our adventure around town!" Taylor yelled back.

"Come on Chad, you knew the girls were going to take awhile to get ready." Zeke said annoyed.

"Please babe let's go!" Chad whined.

"Coming!" Gabriella chimed in. The girls came down with their oversized purses.

"Imagine how long it'll take them to get ready for tonight!" Chad stated as Taylor slapped his arm with her purse.

"Let's go!" Taylor called out and locked arms with Gabriella.

"Burn." Zeke whispered to Chad who narrowed his eyes at him and they left.

4 hours later

"COME ON BABE!" Chad yelled out to the girls. They had been shopping for four hours and only went to 3 stores.

"When I said roam around town I didn't mean roam around the Albuquerque mall!" Chad yelled.

"SHUT UP CHAD!" Taylor yelled from the dressing room annoyed. Gabriella and her were in their separate dressing rooms as the guys sat outside of them in their chairs.

"Hey dude let's go check out the game store next door!" Zeke proclaimed as Chad smiled excitedly.

"Race you there." Chad and Zeke had ran out of the store.

"Tay you are marrying a huge 8 year old." Gabriella and Taylor had heard them race out of the store.

"Yeah but I love him!" Taylor chuckled as did Gabriella. Taylor finished and sat where Chad was seated.

"Gabs are you ever going to face Troy?" Taylor asked as Gabriella changed into her regular clothes.

"Right now Tay, I don't know. Like everyone keeps telling me things happen for a reason. I'll just let fate take its course!" Taylor nodded and decided to let Gabriella finally be.

"Come on I need to find the perfect dress for tonight's dinner." Taylor took hold of Gabriella and they walked into BCBG.

A couple hours later

The gang was back at Zeke's house getting ready for dinner. Zeke had on a nice pair of dark jeans with a blue striped long sleeve button down shirt and a black blazer and Chad had something very similar but his shirt was dark brown with beige stripes and a beige blazer on.

"Baby, are you ready?" Chad asked more calmed down than usual. Right when Chad looked at his watch the girls came down. Taylor had a dark blue silk dress. It went down to her knee and had a black ribbon below her bust. Her hair and makeup were beautifully done. Gabriella wore a red baby doll dress. It also had a black ribbon below the bust but since her dress was a baby doll dress it flowed out. Her hair was neatly done up as her makeup. The guys stared at the girls in awe.

"Do I look okay?" Taylor asked looking at Chad's shocked expression.

"You look beautiful." He stated and made her giggle.

"So do you Gabs." Chad said and Gabriella nodded to show her gratitude. Chad took hold of Taylor's arm and Zeke did the same with Gabriella.

"Tonight will be one unforgettable night!" Chad said as they all filled into Zeke's car.

"Definitely." Taylor nodded. Zeke pulled out of the driveway and after 20 minutes they had reached the restaurant.

"Guys did we even make reservations?" Gabriella asked the forgetful group.

"Gabs, come on we don't need reservations." Chad stated and made his way to the waiter.

"Oh my gosh you're Chad Danforth!" The waiter almost fainted.

"Yes well my friends and I would like a booth." Chad flashed his one hundred watt smile.

"Yeah dude for sure!" The waiter lead them to the best booth in the room.

"Thanks man, here's an autograph for the all the trouble." Chad had taken the waiters notepad and signed his name and "Mike" the waiter's name.

"No problem at all Mr. Danforth, it is so nice to meet you and your friends not to mention you're beautiful fiancé!" The waiter obviously saw the engagement on TV.

"Thanks dude, hey do you think you can get us a bottle of your fanciest wine?" Chad asked.

"Oh and please an ice tea for me, I'm driving." Zeke spoke up.

"Yes anything for you guys." Mike ran away happily.

"I could get use to this." Taylor said giggling with Gabriella.

"You better, because for now on it's only the finest for my baby girl." The two kissed and Chad had stroked her arm.

"Could tonight get any more perfect?" Taylor asked giving her attention to Gabriella.

"I know, please pinch me because this is obviously a dream!" Gabriella exclaimed as the group laughed. They were glad Gabriella was enjoying tonight. Chad's phone started to ring.

"Excuse me for a minute." Chad had slipped out of the booth to answer the phone.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I hope you enjoy! Thanks for ALL the awesome reviews! They definitely made my day! I was such in a good mood that I updated with more pages than usual! You guys really deserved it! Please keep up with the reading and reviewing!

* * *

**Up Next:**

Who's calling Chad and who does the group bump into at the restaurant?

**MAKE YOUR PREDICTIONS!!**


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey man what's up?" Chad had asked Troy.

"Oh well I know it's kind of a short notice but Anna wanted to know if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight. Anna's parents won't be in until tomorrow so we have 2 more seats for our reservation." Troy sounded like he was driving.

"Sorry man me and Tay are already at dinner." Chad said in an unhappy matter.

"Don't be sorry dude, it's okay. How about tomorrow morning we meet up for breakfast?" Troy asked gladly.

"Yeah dude see you than. Bye!" Chad hung up and walked back to the booth. The gang was laughing and gabbing about everything from work to television shows to old memories to the future.

"I want 4 kids. First I want a boy!" Taylor said looking at Gabriella.

"Yeah and he's going to be named Chad Junior." Chad had smirked as Taylor shook her head.

"What if it's a girl?" Zeke asked.

"I'm not sure, we haven't thought about that yet." Chad admitted.

"Well it's not like we're having kids tomorrow, we have time." Taylor stated as the group agreed. The waiter came back and placed the iced bottle of wine down. He popped the cork and started pour wine for each of them, and gave Zeke a glass of ice tea. He took their orders and left.

"What should we toast to?" Gabriella asked.

"How about to friends, and love?" Chad asked.

"Cheese ball, but okay!" Gabriella said causing everyone to laugh.

"To friends and love!" They said in unison and tapped each other's glasses and started to sip up their beverages.

"I'll be back I just have to take a trip to the washroom." Chad said getting up and walking over to the bathroom but something or someone caught his eye.

"OH MY GOSH!" Chad stated in a whispered but very shocked tone. Chad text Taylor's phone and Taylor read to go to the bathroom. She got up and walked over to the bathroom.

"What is it Chad, do you need someone to give you a boost so you can wash you hands?" Taylor said sarcastically, treating Chad like a 3 year old.

"No, look!" Chad said pointing to the front. Troy and Anna and Troy's family had walked in.

"Oh my gosh!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Exactly dear." Chad said annoyed.

"What are we going to do?" Chad asked.

"Let fate take its course!" Taylor responded and walked Chad back to the booth.

"Sorry for not waiting guys but me and Gabs were starving!" Zeke stated and the two nodded.

"It's okay!" Taylor smiled and sat down.

"So what we're you two up to?" Zeke nudged at Chad.

"Oh well.." Chad's voice became cheery.

"Chad needed a boost to reach the sink." Taylor interrupted and smiled over at Chad. Gabriella and Zeke started to laugh.

"Thanks hun." Chad stated sarcastically. The gang went back to eating their meals. Taylor noticed a familiar family being seated at a table in front of their booth.

"Oh my goodness Gabs, take this menu and pick out a dessert!" Taylor insisted as the two boys noticed her panicking.

"Tay, I barely started my meal!" Gabriella exclaimed as Taylor shoved the menu in front of her face.

"What is you're fiancé up to?" Zeke whispered to Chad. Chad signaled to the young man of the family and Zeke saw that it was Troy.

"What the hell, when did he get here?" Zeke asked flabbergasted.

"Yeah that's the real reason Taylor came over earlier." Chad whispered back.

"What are we going to do?" Zeke asked nervously.

"Hope that Taylor can hide Gabi's head behind the menu the rest of the night." Chad shrugged at his own suggestion.

"Tay stop it!" Gabriella tried to push the menu out of her face, but failed at succeeding.

"Troy I'm going to use the ladies room real quick." Anna's voice rung in Gabriella's ears.

"Oh my gosh, please tell me that girl that sounded like Anna isn't here with Troy." Gabriella whispered now taking the menu from Taylor gratefully.

"Alright, but than I'd be totally lying!" Chad responded to a terrified Gabriella.

"He cannot see me, guys get me out of here I beg of you!" Gabriella yelled back.

"Okay okay Gabs when I say go make a run for the door, got it?" Taylor whispered into her ear. Taylor looked around and whispered a quick go. Gabriella held the menu in front of her face and ran to the door. She had dropped the menu midway of running casually out but once she tried to push the door open someone had taken a hold of her arm from the outside.

"Gabriella?" The woman's voice caught her off guard. Gabriella looked up to find Caitlin, Troy's older sister staring down at her happily.

"Oh my gosh, Caitlin!" Gabriella wrapped her arms around Caitlin and in return Caitlin did the same to Gabriella.

"I didn't know you were in town, why are you town?" Troy had told Caitlin the entire story of his mishaps in New York. While Gabriella and Troy dated in high school Gabriella would communicate with Caitlin as if she were her own sister. She would call Caitlin even if Troy wasn't around and they would spend hours on the phone talking about Troy to the most random thing they could think of.

"I came out here for a vacation, but then I heard about Troy and things got really crazy." Gabriella's voice slowly dropped.

"Hey, no need to explain girl I heard the entire story. I mean Troy was a total idiot the whole time. You had a right to yell at him. You know if I was there I would have kicked my brother's sorry little ass!" Caitlin rambled as Gabriella laughed.

"Caitlin is that you?" The voice came closer and closer.

"Oh hey mom!" Caitlin gave her mom a warm hug and Troy's moms eyes flew wide open with excitement when she saw Gabriella.

"Gabriella Montez!" On the other hand Troy's mom knew nothing about Troy's adventures in New York.

"Mrs. Bolton!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Please Gabriella, it's Cathy!" Troy's mom let few people call her Cathy if they were friends of Troy's but constantly reminded Gabriella that for her it was more than okay.

"Yes Cathy, of course." Gabriella nodded nervously.

"So what brings you here to this lovely restaurant this evening?" Mrs. Bolton asked kindly.

"Oh I'm just having dinner with Zeke, Taylor, and Chad. I was just on my way to get some air." Gabriella thought quickly.

"Oh well please stop by our table quickly, I bet Troy and Anna would love to see you!" Mrs. Bolton exclaimed as Caitlin held in a laugh. Gabriella gave Caitlin a smirk as she walked arm in arm with Mrs. Bolton.

"Troy looks who's here!" Mrs. Bolton signaled for her son to turn around. The gang all hid themselves behind their menus but peeked out to watch the entertainment in front of their booth.

"Who mom?" Troy turned around as Gabriella felt as if she would faint and go into a coma at any moment. Troy was obviously shocked, his eyes flew open and he choked on the sip of water he had just sipped.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked surprised as he stood up and stood there. Caitlin let out a small chuckle.

"Tah-dah!" Caitlin presented Gabriella as if she were a model from The Price is Right. Gabriella gave out a nervous smile and felt her heart sink into her stomach. There was no where to turn, no where to hide. She stood there frozen, nervous, and anxious.

"Gabriella Montez, well what a nice surprise." Mr. Bolton got out of his chair and gave Gabriella a warm hug. The gang's mouths dropped to the floor. Mr. Bolton was hugging someone other than his wife, Caitlin, and Troy. Secretly Mr. Bolton loved Gabriella with Troy. Ever since they started to officially go out Troy was a better man in all. She was a great influence and he would have loved her to be apart of the Bolton clan.

"Gabriella?" Anna came rushing back and saw Mr. Bolton hugging Gabriella. Jack (Mr. Bolton) let her go and Anna jumped in a hug with her.

"Gabriella I knew you'd come back to help!" Anna exclaimed.

"Help what?" Mr. Bolton asked curiously.

"Gabriella and Taylor are my wedding planners, but Gabriella had to deal with some stuff at home so she left it to Taylor. But I knew she was coming back to save the day!" Anna was holding onto Gabriella's fragile arms excitedly.

"That's why you're here right?" Anna asked giving her attention to Gabriella. Gabriella glanced at Troy who had a sadden expression on his face. She looked at the rest of his family smiling at her and then at an overjoyed Anna. She gulped and started.

"Uh, yeah Taylor called and said she needed me since you bumped up the wedding date and I agreed." Gabriella smiled at Anna who threw another hug around her. Gabriella wrapped her arms around Anna and again looked over at Troy who stood behind Anna a couple steps away. She held in her tears and looked down.

"Let's go save Gabi." Zeke stated and the two followed him out.

"Troy!" Chad exclaimed loudly.

"Hey man!" Troy gave him a manly hug, and the Bolton family exchanged welcomes with the gang.

"When did you guys get here?" Troy asked giving his attention to Taylor.

"Well after we went shopping we decided to treat Gabriella out to a fancy dinner!" Taylor stated pulling Gabriella away from Anna and then put her arm around Gabriella's shoulder.

"Zeke, I am so glad you are here." Anna gave Zeke a hug.

"Yeah I flew out to bake the cake and watch you two walk down the aisle!" Zeke gave out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah they all went to high school with Troy." Cathy gave them away.

"Wait, Zeke and Gabriella?" Anna asked curiously.

"Oh yeah I coached all three boys and Taylor and Gabriella were on the scholastic decathlon team together." Jack declared and Anna nodded her head confused.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yeah I wrote this chapter and the upcoming ones awhile back ago, this is why I've been updating pretty fast! You guys TOTALLY guessed it would be Troy and his family, GREAT JOB! Please read and review as always, because I love when you do that! If you have any questions just ask and I'll answer the best I can!

* * *

**Up Next:**

How will Anna respond to Troy going to High School with Zeke and Gabriella? The whole gang in reunited in Albuquerque!


	22. Chapter 22

"I get it…" Anna thought that Troy didn't mention it because of Taylor and Chad's falling out.

"Uh huh." Taylor and the rest of the group nodded.

"Oh will you look at the time, I gotta drop Taylor off at home, she hasn't had the chance to see her parents since they were at work all day." Chad decided enough was enough.

"Yeah we better go." Taylor followed Chad's lead. The gang said their goodbyes and rushed out but Anna took hold of Taylor.

"Hey so what time are we meeting tomorrow?" Anna asked Taylor.

"Well I'll pick Gabriella up tomorrow morning and we'll drive over to Troy's at around 10?" Taylor asked.

"Sounds great, bye!" Anna waved and the gang finally left.

"Sorry about that Gabs!" Zeke sounded very remorseful.

"No remember, everything happens for a reason." Zeke put his arm around Gabriella and kissed her on the head. They piled up in the car and Zeke drove off.

The next day

Gabriella woke up happy and in a great mood. That is until she thought about last night and how she was now planning the wedding of the guy she loved and his fiancé.

"This is going to be great!" Gabriella thought in her head. Taylor was going to pick her up in an hour so she took a shower, changed, and ate breakfast. It was already Monday morning, and the wedding was Saturday. It would be a miracle to perfect everything by than. Gabriella's mom had left for work and her Grandma was still asleep. Gabriella washed her plate and heard a honk outside. She grabbed her purse and put her sunglasses on top of her head. She locked the door and got inside of Taylor's car.

"How are we this morning?" Taylor asked hoping not make Gabriella angry.

"Ehh.." Gabriella responded. She obviously wasn't feeling good, she was going to her ex boyfriends house to help him plan for a wedding to another woman. Not to mention that she still had feelings for him.

"Yeah but I do have a surprise for you!" Taylor smiled over at an unenthusiastic Gabriella.

"Great MORE surprises." Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

"I promise Gabs the next surprise, you'll like I mean LOVE it!" Taylor said as she kept driving, scanning her eyes from left to right. Taylor was always a cautious driver.

"If you say so." Gabriella kept a fixed stare out the window. She saw a row of houses and then Jason's. She missed Jason, Kelsi, and Ryan. Of course she missed Sharpay as well but she remembered when she first got to New York, how simple life really was. It would just be the 6 friends going out to The Spot on Thursdays, Fridays, and Saturdays. The other days they'd hang out at Taylor and Gabriella's apartment and watch movies, Zeke would bake cookies and brownies. Life was so perfect, but now it was just like in High School, drama, drama, and MORE drama! The car finally stopped and Taylor parked outside of the two story house.

"Ready?" Taylor asked an out of zone Gabriella.

"What?" Gabriella asked surprised.

"We're here, at Troy's." Taylor's voice faded when Gabriella heard the word 'Troy's.'

"Oh, yeah sure." Taylor looked at Gabriella with a long blank stare. Gabriella seemed occupied and deep into her thoughts. She knew this was going to be really hard for Gabriella. Gabriella unclipped her seatbelt and unlocked the front side passenger door. She got out and stared at the familiar building. It looked exactly the same as she remembered it. She could almost picture getting out of her car and hearing the guys play basketball in the backyard like in high school. The girls would walk to the front door and were instantly welcomed by a kind woman and freshly baked cookies. They would walk to the back and see Chad showing off his 3 pointer skills to impress Taylor.

Flashback (Gabriella's POV)

"_Hey ladies." Zeke was always the first one to acknowledge our presence._

"_Hey Zeke." All the girls would say in unison. Sharpay would run up to him and kiss him passionately. Jason would look at Kelsi nervously. She would feel someone watching her, and turn her attention to Jason and give out a smile that would make Jason weak in the knees. I would stand there with Taylor giggling at the sight. Finally I'd catch Troy staring at me and smile back with what he called my "100 watt smile." He always told me it gave him a heart attack. _

"_Alright, if I make this Taylor owes me a make out session!" Chad would proclaim and Taylor would roll her eyes at her boyfriend. He wouldn't even glance at the net he'd keep his eyes fixed on Taylor. He got in position still staring at her and shot it. Of course he NEVER missed that shot._

"_Pay up, I mean make out!" Chad would chuckle and Taylor would walk up to him. She put her arms around him and then slap him in the back of the head. The whole gang would laugh nonstop but Taylor would end up kissing him, and that would turn into a make out session right than and there. We would all go inside and Taylor and Chad would finally notice this and follow us. _

End of Flashback

"So many memories huh?" Taylor asked as Gabriella stood by the passenger door. She nodded and the girls walked the entrance path. Taylor rang the doorbell and smiled over at a nervous Gabriella who was checking out her surroundings.

"Hey girls!" That same kind woman welcomed them just like in High School.

"Hi Cathy." Gabriella greeted Troy's mother. Taylor said hello as well.

"Please come in come in." She moved aside and let the girls walk through. Gabriella scanned the entire place. Nothing had changed, not the way it looked, not the way it smelled, everything was exactly the same.

"Hey Taylor, Gabriella." Anna came running down the stairs. That was the only thing that had changed, the fiancé.

"Hi Anna." Taylor gave her a gentle hug, then Gabriella.

"Please, my parents and the others are in the dinning room." Anna signaled them to follow her. Gabriella turned the corner. She saw what seemed to be Anna's parents and three familiar faces.

"GUYS!" Gabriella yelled out and jumped into Sharpay's arms. Sharpay gave her a kiss on the cheek and let her go. She then jumped on Kelsi and then Ryan.

"Where's Jase?" Gabriella asked looking around.

"COME ON MAN THAT'S NOT FAIR!" She heard a familiar voice coming from the backyard. Gabriella ran to the backyard to see her missing friend playing horse with Chad, Zeke, and Troy.

"Just because I'm the king of 3 pointers.." Chad started but Jason suddenly dropped the ball and picked up a petite girl who had run to him.

"Miss me?" Jason whispered.

"More than you know." She whispered back and sighed in his arms. She always felt safe when Jason was there.

"Well I'm here now, and everything's going to turn out great." He let go of her and saw tears running down her eyes.

"What's wrong with my little sister?" He asked in a baby voice.

"I'm just so happy you're all here!" Gabriella exclaimed and she threw her arms around his neck. Gabriella than felt someone hugging her from behind as well as Jason.

"Chad, what the hell?" Jason asked letting go of Gabriella and seeing Chad let go from behind.

"I felt excluded." Chad said pretending to be hurt. Gabriella giggled and hugged Chad. Troy stood next to Zeke and watched the three laugh, cry, and overall be happy.

"Sorry man." Zeke said putting his hand on Troy's shoulder.

"Sorry about what?" Troy asked confused turning to face him.

"I know deep down inside you care for Gabi, and you know what I mean by 'care.' You better straighten everything out before Saturday man or something you will regret FOREVER will happen." Zeke stated, emphasizing the word forever. Troy didn't know how to respond to that. He loved Anna but was his love for Gabriella stronger? He didn't know what to say to any of this.

"Think about it man, do you want to live a life full of lies?" Zeke left Troy with that and ran over to Gabriella.

"COOKIE MONSTER!" He yelled out picking Gabriella up and swinging her around. She was nonstop giggling that her stomach started to ache. Troy saw the look in Gabriella's eyes. He missed being apart of the crew that made her happy. Whenever Gabriella saw him her eyes were full of terror and nervousness.

"Come on Troy!" Anna called out to her fiancé. Troy looked around and noticed that everyone was going inside. He held the basketball in his hands and dropped it. Troy ran inside and the entire group sat around the dining room table.

"Alright let's get started." Taylor announced sitting at the head of the table with Gabriella at her side and Anna on the other, Troy sat next to Anna which made him at an angle with Gabriella but Gabriella had her group of friends with her so she knew she had nothing to worry about.

"The wedding will take place at 11 am this Saturday at the Church down the street. Their will be around 150 guests and then after the ceremony around 1 we will meet here for the reception. Chad Danforth is the best man and Diane Wilson is the Maid of Honor." Taylor said in a professional manner. Gabriella glanced over at Troy who was looking down the entire time. She sighed and looked down too. Caitlin was sitting next to Troy and she noticed Gabriella's uneasiness and came up with a way to save her.

**READ AND REVIEW!** **_I love you guys! _**


	23. Chapter 23

"I need something to snack on, I'm going to get us some cookies and lemonade, Gabi do you mind helping me?" Gabriella heard her name and smiled at Caitlin, she nodded and the two got up and left for the kitchen. Troy sat there more nervous than ever. What was his sister going to talk to her about? He kept thinking in his mind.

In the Kitchen

"It's brutal out there isn't it?" Caitlin asked Gabriella after biting a piece of her cookie.

"Tell me about it, and thanks for saving me out there!" Gabriella took a bite of her cookie gratefully.

"No problem, I could smell the tension rising." Caitlin and Gabriella let out a chuckle.

"So what do you think about Anna?" Caitlin caught Gabriella off guard.

"Honestly, I think she's a really sweet girl and she just seems.. perfect." Gabriella sighed, in a way she let out a secret she had kept in for awhile.

"Perfect? Are you serious?" Caitlin asked shocked.

"Why? What do you think of her?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Alright yes she's a sweet girl but honestly I could never see her apart of the crazy Bolton tribe!" Caitlin whispered to Gabriella. Gabriella shook her head and laughed.

"Why what girl would fit into your outrageous family?" Gabriella asked still laughing at Caitlin's response.

"Someone we can joke around with, who my parents love, who I can talk to about anything, who Troy drools over, and someone who we always loved. Anyone fit this description that I gave you?" Caitlin asked a laid back Gabriella.

"Anna." Gabriella simply responded.

"Gabs you are driving me crazy, I am seriously going to throw this glass of lemonade in your face!" Caitlin proposed and Gabriella chuckled. Every time Gabriella came over during Holiday Vacations Caitlin would be there and then invite Gabriella to spend the night. Her and Gabriella would act like two best friends running around the house, watch movies, play pranks on Troy. They had their special sisterly bond that never ended even when Troy and Gabriella broke up.

"You wouldn't dare." Gabriella said swallowing down a chocolate chip cookie.

"Wanna bet?" Caitlin said evilly. Gabriella squealed and started to run, Caitlin chased after her covering the cup. First she chased her around the kitchen, the living room and now around the dining room table.

"Hey I thought you two were getting snacks!" Chad exclaimed as his stomach growled.

"Save me!" Gabriella yelled as she hid behind Taylor's chair and Caitlin was at the other end of the table with her mom.

"Please Caitlin you're not a child, sit down and stop chasing Gabi!" Mrs. Bolton yelled to her 29 year old daughter.

"Come on mom, you know Gabs started it!" Caitlin blamed Gabriella. Gabriella scoffed.

"I highly doubt that!" Cathy replied.

"Come on babe, let's go get the cookies and lemonade like intended." Cathy put her arm around her daughter.

"I can't believe you wouldn't take your own daughter's side!" Caitlin and Cathy walked into the kitchen. Gabriella sat back in her chair as the entire group watched them holding in their chuckles.

"As I was saying." Taylor waited for Gabriella to settle in. Watching the two girls chase each other reminded Troy of all the old times Gabriella and Caitlin would be mischievous and team up against him. He remembered sleeping in his bed with no shirt on because it was summer time and really hot. So he slept in his boxers and shirtless. All he remembers was being drenched and awakened by a tub of water. He woke up and saw Gabriella and Caitlin laughing hysterically over his bed. He got up and Caitlin and Gabriella ran around the room trying to run away from him. Caitlin got out of the room and locked the door with her leaning against it. Troy got a hold of Gabriella's waist and pulled her down onto the soaking bed. He remembered the way Gabriella yelled and screamed. Luckily his parents were out visiting his grandmother that day. Troy looked over at Gabriella. Gabriella seemed to be really concentrating on what Taylor was saying.

"So Gabs when are the bridesmaids dresses coming in?" Taylor turned her attention to Gabriella. The name made Troy suddenly aware and attentive.

"Okay well all the dresses will be arriving tomorrow. Vera called and said she'd send me the gown tomorrow as well. All we need is to get the groom's tux and the groomsmen's tuxes too." Gabriella stated professionally.

"Great!" Anna exclaimed and smiled over at Gabriella. Gabriella nodded back with a gentle smile.

"Okay well we can find the tuxes this afternoon." Taylor said getting all the guys attention.

"I hate going shopping." Chad groaned and earned himself a death glare from his own fiancé.

"I mean YAYYY I love going shopping!" Chad said enthusiastically.

"Oh and Zeke will be baking the cake and we'll have caterers for the rest of the meals." Taylor said smiling. Everything was really coming together last minute.

"Sounds like we're set!" Anna stated taking a drink of the lemonade that Caitlin had poured for each of the guests.

"So did you guys pick a song yet?" Mrs. Wilson asked her daughter and future son-in-law.

"Oh my gosh, no we haven't!" Anna became nervous and shocked that she didn't even think about it.

"Don't worry I have a list of songs and we have a group of music fanatics here so we'll think of something." Taylor looked around smiling at her group of friends.

"Let's take a break and have some lunch now!" Mrs. Bolton announced and signaled for everyone to come into the kitchen. Caitlin held back with Gabriella.

"So.. are you coming to help pick out the tuxes and stuff?" Caitlin asked curiously.

"I don't know, I think Taylor really wanted to go." Gabriella stated hopeful.

"Or do you just not want to have to go through the awkwardness with a certain… brother of mine?" Caitlin kept beating around the bush but Gabriella knew exactly what she meant.

"Yeah pretty much." Gabriella sighed as they stood there and caught Troy whispering into Anna's ear in the other room. Gabriella felt a pinch of jealousy in her.

"You want to take a walk?" Caitlin saw pain in Gabriella's dark chocolate eyes. Gabriella stood there frozen and nodded. Caitlin walked quickly to her mother who sat next to Troy and Anna.

"Hey mom, Gabriella and I are going on a quick walk." Caitlin stated.

"Okay, when will you be back?" Cathy asked her daughter.

"In a little while, it's just kinda crowded in here so we're going to get some fresh Albuquerque air!" Caitlin said. Caitlin gave most of her attention to her mom but watched Troy's reaction. Troy looked slightly worried, hoping his sister wouldn't do something to totally crumble his relationship with Anna.

"Uhmm alright hunny, don't be out too long." Cathy said as Caitlin ran toward the front door to meet Gabriella.

"You got it ma!" Caitlin yelled right before she slammed the front door.

"Hey Caitlin?" Gabriella asked as she put her hands in her coat pockets.

"What is it Gabi?" Caitlin asked curiously.

"Okay well why did you tell your mom? I mean I'm all for it but before we never told your mom when we'd walk around the neighborhood." Gabriella contemplated, in all her stays with the Boltons she never once remembered Caitlin asking her mother for permission to take a walk outside.

"Oh well since this is an honest walk, I told my mom just to get a reaction out of my dear

baby brother who happened to be sitting next to her." Caitlin said mischievously. Her and Gabriella locked arms as Gabriella shook her head in disbelief.

"Why?" Gabriella asked.

"Well I could always tell what Troy is thinking by his facial expressions. See Troy has

these really distinct faces he makes and by them I am able to tell what is on his mind at

that very moment." Caitlin stated proudly.

"Alright well tell me what he was thinking!" Gabriella said anxiously as they continued

down the street arm in arm.

"Okay well, first off after I told my mom that you and I were going on a walk his face

had this WHAT? kind of expression. As in OH MY GOODNESS she's going to tell

Gabriella something huge that involves me!" Caitlin imitated her brother's speech and

Gabriella laughed at how creepy yet close she sounded to Troy's voice.

"Whoa you totally nailed the Troy voice down." Gabriella chuckled.

"Yeah it's one of my hidden talents!" Caitlin chuckled along.

"Well what do you think, he thinks that you're going to tell me on this walk right now,

and you have to tell me because this is our honest walk!" Gabriella said as Caitlin

groaned.

"Alright Alright, stupid honest walks, it's the only time I'm 100 honest!" Caitlin

sighed and took a seat on the curb as Gabriella sat next to her holding in her breath.

"Well I could tell that Troy's still in love with you." Caitlin blurted out.

"That's impossible, he's over me and with Anna now so we're done!" Gabriella

replied quickly.

"Oh please Gabi, remember honesty!" Caitlin implied.

"Fine." Gabriella let out a soft sigh and thought about what she was going to stay.

"Gabriella, please just stop lying to yourself and your feelings. You love and miss

Troy as much as he loves and misses you Montez! You are both killing yourselves

thinking about each other and it's driving everyone around you insane. Troy and

you have way too much pride! And one of you just needs to break down that pride

wall you've been both building and make it come crashing down so you can see

that loves on the other side waiting." Caitlin stared deep into Gabriella's hopeful

eyes. She hoped that somewhere in that petite body of hers that her heart took

over the decisions from her mind for a change.

"Honestly Caitlin, I do have feelings for Troy. Hell with it I down right love that

boy!" Gabriella admitted it again, she loved him. Caitlin smiled at getting to

Gabriella.

"But, Anna needs a love right now that she can count on and Troy loves her.

They need to be together." Gabriella responded with a sigh.

"No Gabi, Anna might need Troy, but you two really need each other. Without

our true loves, we have nothing to live for. We're just empty and unhappy. No

one said love would be easy, it wouldn't be love if it wasn't." Gabriella had

turned her head away from Caitlin and started to cry. She knew her friend was

absolutely right but she was still confused. Caitlin patted Gabriella and drew her

into a hug.

"Please Gabriella, don't lose you're true love over pride. Love is worth so much

more than pride. With pride you feel happy and accomplished for a moment but

with love. Love makes you happy continuously, sometimes you just have to pass

through the obstacles that get in the way." Caitlin whispered into Gabriella's ear

as they continued to hug.

"Follow you're heart Montez, don't let your mind ruin this for you!" They let go

of each other. Gabriella used her sleeve and wiped away her falling tears.

"Thanks Caitlin." Gabriella whispered.

"No problem." Caitlin whispered back. Caitlin decided it was time to go back to the house so she reached for Gabriella's hand and got her up. They once again locked arms and walked back to the house.

"Take your time Gabriella." Caitlin whispered as Gabriella nodded.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I just wanted to show you the close relationship between Gabriella and Troy's sister Caitlin, because she plays an important role in getting the two back together! READ AND REVIEW!


	24. Chapter 24

At the house

Troy stared out the window and paced nervously back and forth. After a minute he felt warm arms wrapped around his stomach.

"Hey babe." Troy whispered to Anna.

"Hey, are you okay?" Anna asked her fiancé curiously.

"Yeah you know I'm just thinking about the wedding and everything." Anna nodded and understood.

"I can't wait until Saturday! I finally get to marry the love of my life." Anna said as she left her arms wrapped around Troy. Troy stood there frozen and put his hand on Anna's arms. Then the door opened. Gabriella and Caitlin walked in.

"Mom we're home!" Caitlin called out as she placed her coat on the rack.

"Oh hey Troy!" Caitlin said as she saw her brother and Anna. Gabriella glanced at the two and looked back at Caitlin.

"I have to call the rental tuxedo place downtown, and ask for an appointment." Gabriella quickly left the living room and made her way to the kitchen. Gabriella took out her cell phone and called the rental business.

"Who's Gabriella talking to?" Sharpay asked Taylor as the three girls sat on the couch and observed her while the boys played basketball outside.

"Oh she's probably calling the tuxedo rental place." Taylor shrugged as the girls turned back to the movie.

"Hey ladies!" Caitlin walked in and sat on the smaller couch with Kelsi. The girls exchanged greetings.

"So how was the walk?" Taylor asked knowing that Gabriella and her had a serious talk since Gabriella came in puffy eyed.

"Let's just say it was a real eye opener." Caitlin and the girls chuckled.

"By the way Taylor, I have a favor to ask of you." Caitlin whispered sneakily looking from Gabriella to Taylor wiggling her eye brows. Taylor nodded covering her mouth so she wouldn't laugh as Caitlin made her way over to their couch.

"Thank you." Gabriella hung up the phone with the rental business.

"Alright Taylor, at around 5 we have an appointment to pick up suits at the tuxedo rental place." Gabriella stated as she made her way to the couches where the girls were sitting.

"Oh hey Gabi." Taylor said as Caitlin sat on the ground in front of them pretending everything was fine.

"I'm sorry but I have to go with Anna to check out the church and the flowers. But you can go with the guys right?" Taylor asked hopeful.

"Oh okay." Gabriella said nervously.

"Well I'll be there Gabriella!" Caitlin smiled.

"Thanks." Gabriella replied, she made her way to the back door and closed it shut once she got outside.

"Thanks for doing this Taylor." Caitlin turned around and gave a huge grin.

"Well I know you have something up your sleeve! I just want major details later!" Taylor exclaimed as all the girls nodded.

"Okay we should have a sleepover tonight, it's also apart of my evil I mean wondrous doing." Caitlin chuckled evilly as all the girls agreed and continued to crack up.

"Hi boys." Gabriella came outside flashing a huge pearly smile.

"Hey Gabi." All the boys smiled and continued to play basketball.

"Alright well just to let you know, we're leaving the house at 4:25, because we have to be in Downtown at 5 for the tuxedo fittings." Gabriella said as the boys continued to run around but knew exactly what there friend had said.

"Okay thanks Gabi!" Chad said as he made a three pointer.

"I never miss!" Chad exclaimed as the boys rolled their eyes.

"Whatever basketball star!" Jason retorted. The boys continued to argue and Gabriella shook her head and made her way back inside. The girls were in a deep discussion so Gabriella tiptoed by. Mrs. Montez and Anna's parents were in the kitchen talking about their families and other arrangements. Gabriella walked toward the living room and saw Troy snuggling on the couch with Anna. She decided not to intrude but her feet could just not move. She seemed to be asleep as Troy brushed down her soft golden hair. They were faced toward the window so Troy didn't know Gabriella saw him.

"A bullet to the heart isn't it?" A male's voice appeared behind Gabriella. She sighed and stood still.

"Please Gabriella, may I speak to you in private?" Mr. Bolton asked the frozen brunette. Gabriella found her feet following the man that had tried to tear her away from Troy but now was embracing her with open arms. She really did need to have a word with this bi-polar man. He led her to a room nearby which happened to be his office.

"Please have a seat Gabriella." Mr. Bolton signaled for the black leather chair in front of her. She took a seat nervously and started to twirl her thumbs on her lap. Mr. Bolton sat in his office chair and looked at Gabriella. Gabriella took notice and smiled back hesitantly.

"You know Gabriella, I always liked you." Mr. Bolton said.

"Really, I thought you hated me." Gabriella sounded shocked.

"No I honestly didn't. After I got to know more about you and after I finally gave you a chance I realized how great of a person you are. You are so kind to my family, you and Caitlin seem like best friends, Cathy always thought of you as a second daughter, and you had the best affect on Troy." Mr. Bolton said happily.

"And why did you like me Mr. Bolton?" Gabriella asked curiously as she relaxed in her chair.

"I like you because you are genuine. You wear your feelings on your sleeve but you're still a tough young woman. To be completely honest Gabriella, I always wished you were the girl that was going to marry my son and join the Bolton's." Mr. Bolton completely

shocked Gabriella once again.

"Well Mr. Bolton." Gabriella sat sitting on the edge of her chair uncomfortably like before.

"Please Ms. Montez, call me Jack." Mr. Bolton stated trying to make it easier for Gabriella, but she just felt stranger.

"Okay, well Jack to be completely honest with you I adore each member of your family and growing up I always wanted to be apart of the Bolton family. But things changed and Troy's with someone new and I can't do anything about that." Gabriella sighed; she soon was admitting her feelings to another person that wasn't Troy.

"But Gabriella, if you still love my son than why don't you fight for him? I have seen few true loves but with you two there's no couple truer! Troy loves you; he's just too damn proud to do anything. I know you Gabriella; I know that if you really wanted something you'd go out and work for it." Mr. Bolton encouraged the fight in Gabriella.

"Kinda like what your doing right now?" Mr. Bolton chuckled at her comment.

"Yeah, I'm fighting for the daughter-in-law I've always wanted." She let out a smirk and he kept chuckling.

"It's just that, if Troy loved me so much and since he is a Bolton than why isn't he fighting for my heart? Why do I have to be the one putting my heart and soul on the line for a guy who won't fight for me? Why does he get to be the damsel and I have to be the knight in shining armor?" Gabriella asked confused and was now standing up pacing a part of the room.

"Gabriella." Mr. Bolton grabbed her shoulders and looked down at the confused and desperate girl.

"It's because, you are much stronger than Troy when it comes to matters of the heart. _Love is alternating wars and heroes_. In this battle you have to save him, but I promise you will not always have to be the knight in shining armor, and besides you won't be fighting alone." He winked and she now was laughing. Gabriella knew she had the support and help from him.

"Thanks Jack." Gabriella and Mr. Bolton hugged.

"Just stay strong, and please save my son!" Mr. Bolton and her laughed and broke apart.

"Well I better get going, I'll see you later Jack." Gabriella made her way to the door knob and Mr. Bolton sat back down at his chair.

"Please Ms. Montez; don't let Cinderella leave without her shoe this time!" Gabriella smiled back at a grinning Mr. Bolton and nodded. She turned the door knob and walked outside. She made her way back to the kitchen/family area.

"Hey Gabs, where were you?" Kelsi asked as all the young adults were gathered in that area while the older adults sat in the living room.

"Oh just talking to a friend." Gabriella looked over at Caitlin and Caitlin winked at her. Gabriella rolled her eyes and sat next to Ryan on the floor in front of the large couch. Troy, Anna, and Caitlin sat on the small left couch. Zeke and Sharpay sat on the couch chair on the right side. Taylor, Chad, Jason, and Kelsi sat on the large middle couch and

Ryan and Gabriella sat in front of the four.

"So we're leaving in an hour?" Ryan asked his fragile and tired friend.

"Yeah." She replied putting her head on Ryan's shoulder yawning.

"Awww my poor princess is pooped." Ryan said as the gang laughed at the two. Ryan had put his arm around Gabriella and let her lay her head upon his shoulder. Caitlin glanced at her brother's face the entire time. Troy looked a little jealous and gave a small frightening stare to Ryan who didn't seem to notice.

"I think I'm going to go into the guest room upstairs and take a nap before the girls go out and help Taylor and Anna." Sharpay said as she took Kelsi's hand who followed behind her.

"Wait if all the girls are going with Taylor who's helping us out later?" Zeke asked looking at Taylor.

"Oh well Gabriella and Caitlin are going to go with the guys and we'll all meet back here for dinner and the girls are having a sleepover!" Taylor announced excitedly.

"Well if the girls have a sleepover the guys should too!" Jason stated and all the guys nodded in agreement.

"What if we make it one huge sleepover?" Caitlin asked the group and they all high fived and cheered.

"Let's just have it here, since most of our stuff is anyway." Troy suggested and they all agreed to have it there. Gabriella was fast asleep.

"My cookie monster has totally passed out!" Zeke said examining his delicate friend.

"Well she's been having some trouble sleeping." Taylor shrugged. Caitlin looked over at her brother, he felt eyes on him and looked at Caitlin without Anna noticing the siblings contact. Caitlin narrowed her eyes and Troy shook his head. He knew he was the reason of Gabriella's tiredness.

"I'll take her upstairs to one of the other guest rooms." Zeke volunteered and took Gabriella up in his arms wedding style. The group watched Zeke leave the room and he brought her upstairs. He placed her in the empty guest room in between Troy and Caitlin's old bed rooms. He laid her carefully on the bed placed the comforter on

her. He kissed her forehead.

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

"Sweet dreams cookie monster." Zeke whispered before leaving the room. Zeke ran back down to see the others still lounging around

"We'll let Gabi sleep until 4:20 then wake her up to leave." Caitlin suggested and all the guys agreed.

"Oh the girls and I should be leaving soon; we have to meet the priest at 4 and the florist right after!" Taylor stated as Anna popped up off the couch.

"I'll go get the girls." Anna said as she raced up the stairs.

"Okay well I guess I'll go get my purse." Taylor said as she got up and made her way to the living room.

"Well we still have a while to go." Chad said looking at his watch.

"Troy, could I ask you something?" Ryan asked looking at Troy left on the small couch.

"Yeah sure, what's on your mind man?" Troy wondered anxiously.

"Are you at all nervous about the wedding?" Ryan had been contemplating for awhile now, if the grooms and brides really did get cold feet.

"Kinda." Troy shrugged, he didn't know what he was feeling, if it was just nerves or something more. The guys went back to their normal conversations as the girls each said bye to their boyfriends/fiancé's. Caitlin had left the living area ever since Anna did, and was in the living room talking to her mom and Anna's parents.

"I better go take a shower before I try on tuxedos." Troy stated as he ran up the stairs. The other guys just stayed back and watched the plasma. Troy first walked passed Anna's bathroom, then Anna's room, and then a guest room. It had a little figure sleeping under the covers. He peeked in and saw a body breathing up and down. Troy smiled and went inside slowly. He closed the door behind him and walked next to Gabriella's bed. He kneeled and was right in front of her face. He saw her softly breathing. He saw a strand of hair over her eyes and moved it and placed it behind her ear. He noticed a smile creeping on her face.

"What are you dreaming about Montez?" Troy wondered.

Gabriella's Dream

_**(Flashback)**_

_**"Okay are we going to have two or three kids?" Gabriella asked as she and Troy lay on a picnic blanket in the backyard on the grass. It was around 11 at night and the two just watched the stars and talked about the future. It was Christmas Break of senior year.**_

_**"How about four?" Troy asked as he held Gabriella in his arms.**_

_**"Why four?" Gabriella asked curiously.**_

_**"Well I want to have a better chance of having daughters." Troy admitted to his little secret.**_

**_"Why do you want to have daughters so badly?" Gabriella asked hoping for a cute answer._**

_**"I want a daughter that will look exactly like you. The more daughters I have the more I could see you everyday and tell everyone that those beautiful girls are mine." Troy explained his theory. Gabriella looked up at him and kissed him gently on his rosy bright lips.**_

_**"You're my angel, you know that right?" Troy asked her softly.**_

_**"Angel?" Gabriella whispered back.**_

_**"You were sent to me by God, and now you're here protecting me." Troy smiled at her brown complexion.**_

_**"I think it's the other way around." Gabriella retorted.**_

_**"Nope, because you Montez, you always save me." Troy cupped her face before she could reply and kissed her under the moonlit sky. The wind blew slightly, Gabriella's hair flew around gently, and the stars were glowing perfectly.**_

_**(End of Flashback)**_

Troy kneeled by her side watching her sleep happily, he missed that smile, he missed those eyes, he missed that girl. "I love you Gabi, now and forever." Troy whispered into her ear and kissed her on the cheek. He slowly walked to the door and turned to look at his precious angel. He walked outside the room and made his way to his bathroom. Gabriella later awoke to boys yelling and arguing about Chad having an unfair advantage. She placed the comforter over her head and realized she was sleeping in Troy's house. She sniffed the covers and in deed they had that Troy Bolton smell. She was hoping Anna and Troy weren't doing anything in that same bed last night. She shot up quickly being very disturbed by her inner thoughts and walked outside only bumping into a guy in a towel.

"I'm sorry." Gabriella stated rubbing her eyes as she adjusted to the lights.

"No it's my fault, sorry." Troy replied. There was a minute of silence.

"Gabi?" Troy asked.

Gabriella saw that Troy was only in a towel that covered his bottom half. She felt uncomfortable especially thinking about his intimate life with Anna.

"Gotta go." She replied.

Gabriella quickly made her way to the staircase and went downstairs. Troy took the other towel he had in his hand and dried his damped hair.

"I hope Gabriella didn't hear what I said." Troy stated hopeful in his head. He had been thinking about what he whispered to Gabriella in her sleep.

"Oh hey Gabi!" Caitlin's voice appeared once she reached the bottom stair.

"Hey." Gabriella replied.

"I was actually going to wake you, but looks like your up. We're leaving in five minutes!"

Caitlin said as she walked back to the backyard. Everyone was gone except the guys, Caitlin, Gabriella, Mr. Wilson and Mr. Bolton. Gabriella made her way to the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools. She picked up a leftover cookie and bit into it.

"Morning sleepy monster!" Zeke said as he hugged Gabriella from behind.

"Morning, I mean afternoon." Gabriella responded as she hugged Zeke back. The rest of the gang came inside as Troy came down.

"Well let's get going boys!" Caitlin announced and took the arm of her father and the arm

of Mr. Wilson.

"Let's take two cars." Gabriella suggested and everyone agreed. Mr. Bolton would drive himself, Mr. Wilson, Caitlin, Troy, and Chad (They drove a mini van). (They drove a small car) Zeke would drive himself, Gabriella, Ryan and Jason.

"See you guys there!" Gabriella waved at the other car and sat in the front seat next to Zeke.

"Well this has been an eventful vacation." Gabriella giggled as the boys looked at her confused.

"Let's just say I've had a lot of one on one talks about my future and love." Gabriella hinted to the boys. All the guys in her car understood.

"Well Gabi it's easy, follow your heart and stop thinking realistically, think about all the options." Ryan suggested as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"It's honestly not that easy." Gabriella sighed and wished it was.

"Let's do the pros and cons!" Zeke said as Gabriella shrugged and decided it was worth a try.

"Pro, you get to be with the man you love!" Zeke said.

"Con, I would be a home wrecker for taking someone else's fiancé!" Gabriella yelled.

"Pro, for telling your true feelings, you can be happy!" Ryan said as he grinned at Gabriella.

"Con, I could feel guilty for breaking them up!" Gabriella yelled again. Gabriella turned to face the two male's sitting the backseat.

"Pro, Gabi, you can stop hiding you damn feelings and live a life you've always wanted." Jason said taking Gabriella's hand into his and kissing it.

"Pro, I could be with the man of my dreams and have an almost perfect life." Gabriella sighed there was no use in hiding it anymore. Gabriella was going to Troy, no matter what. She was going to march up to him and confess her true love for him.

"At a girl!" Ryan said smiling at her.

"Gabi just stop being so selfless, to have true love sometimes you have to be a little selfish. No matter what it takes!" Zeke said as he continued to drive. Gabriella looked down. Zeke, Jason, and Ryan were one hundred percent on the target.

"Thanks boys." Gabriella said smiling. She could always count on her three best guy friends.

"Anytime Gabster!" Ryan let out a chuckle. She smiled and returned the laugh.

"Well looks like we're here." Zeke said pulling up.

"Gabi, remember follow your heart and in the end everything will be worth it." Zeke smiled at his friend kindly, showing her that everything was going to be okay. Zeke took her arm and they linked arms.

"So is this the place?" Caitlin asked Gabriella as the whole gang walked toward her.

"Yup, come on." She said signaling the group to follow her inside.

"Hello and welcome to Christian's Tuxedo Rentals, how may I be of service?" The man asked Gabriella politely.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez, I think I spoke to you earlier." Gabriella extended her free hand toward him still linked to Zeke's arm for support.

"Oh yes, the famous wedding planner! How could I forget, it is such an honor to meet you, well my name is Christian and I am the owner of this fine establishment." Christian stated proudly.

"Yes well I have brought all the men to try on the suits and such." Gabriella pointed to all the males.

"So who is the lucky groom?" Christian asked observing the large crowd of males.

"I am!" Troy rose his hand, he was standing in the back with his father and Anna's.

"Oh well well well. What a handsome young gentleman. Since I like you guys so much I'm going to show you the best collection we have and give you a good price!" Christian explained and they were all in awe.

"Wow thanks." Gabriella thanked him gratefully.

"It's the least I could do, please follow me." Christian led the group to the back room. The whole building looked great but in the back it looked like it was meant for celebrities. He had laid all the best tuxes on a long wooden table.

"Thank you again Christian." Gabriella said as they stared at the beautiful clothes.

"You are welcome." He said.

"Miss Montez." Christian started.

"No please Gabriella." She insisted. Gabriella let go of Zeke's arm as Christian led her to the corner of the back room so no one could hear their conversation.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Again, thanks for ALL the comments, and reviews – I really do take them into consideration. Well I finished writing the entire story tweaking a little here and there! So thanks for the suggestions! Well I know that people keep repeating the same topic but come on, of course your family is going to keep drilling their thoughts into your head so you'll make the right choice in the end right? Okay well I did read all the reviews and WOW I never read much into the whole Zeke and Gabi relationship. When he kissed her on the forehead I just found it a friendly friend to friend kiss! Think of Zeke as "the best friend." You know an actual really close guy best friend where there's no sexual tension between them! Besides he's in love with Sharpay! I just wanted to clear things up and I hope you enjoyed the Troyella moment! **_READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!_**


	26. Chapter 26

"Well Gabriella, I was wondering if Mr. Danforth could take a couple of pictures in my suits, and if he did I'd be happy to give you all the tuxes you need for half price." The man blurted out. He obviously wanted Chad to advertise but Gabriella knew that she had to ask his permission before making any promises.

"You know what, I think I should ask for his permission first." Gabriella looked at him hopeful.

"Yes yes please." He said as Gabriella smiled politely and walked over to Chad. She asked to talk to him and pulled him to another corner. The gang didn't take notice because they were still examining the priceless collection of men's formal wear. Chad ended up making a quick call to someone who probably was his lawyer. His lawyer told him that it was up to Chad. Chad really wanted to help out his friends so he agreed.

"Thank you!" Gabriella jumped in a hug with Chad. Troy blankly looked at the one of a kind collection. He showed no emotion toward them, lately he had been so blank and distant. He had turned to see what Gabriella was up to and she was hugging Chad. Troy really wished he could be in her arms, everyone seemed to be hugging her constantly. He was jealous of this and tried to let it go, but the more he pushed these thoughts away the harder they came back the next time. Troy turned back to the collection. He saw Christian setting up Chad's photo shoot and knew that it was going to take awhile. Troy had noticed the back door, so he told the nearest person next to him who ended up being Ryan that he was going to get some air. Ryan nodded and Troy went out. It led to a small alleyway and Troy just sat on a couple of empty wooden crates. He placed his head into his hands and started to get lost into his deep thoughts. He had heard the door opened but kept sitting there frozen, just contemplating his entire life.

"Hey." The voice registered into his brain gradually.

"Please Caitlin, I just wanted some air and to be alone." Troy stated annoyed as his hands still covered his blue sparkling eyes. But lately the sparkle seemed to be hiding under pain and misery.

"Fine but I have one thing to say Troy, well a little more than one but here goes and please don't interrupt until I'm done." Caitlin stood by the door and saw her brother frozen, not moving a single centimeter.

"I just wanted to say, it's not fair the way you are treating people right now! It's not fair to Anna that you are marrying her out of pity. It's not fair that you are choosing the woman you truly love over the woman you feel you have to be with over want. It's not fair that you are lying to your family and friends everyday about being happy and content. You are neither of those two! It is not fair that Gabriella is sadden and waiting for you to come and get her. It is not fair that you are making people fly in for a wedding that is not real, because true love is NOT there. True love will not be standing at the alter but a lie will. It's not fair that you lead Anna on pretending she's the number one girl in your life! It's not fair that we have to watch you, and Gabriella suffer because of this wedding. It is not fair that your family does not get the daughter-in-law and sister-in-law they've always wanted. And it is not fair Troy that you lie to yourself everyday, it isn't fair that you don't get to be with the woman you love, it's not fair that you have to be without the girl you've dreamt about ever since you could dream." Caitlin was in tears as Troy had tears falling down his cheeks too but covered his face with his hands to hide it.

"That's all I had to say, and I would really like to hear you say something right now." Caitlin kneeled in front of her brother and put her hand on his knee waiting for a reply. She was still crying as he had tried to calm down but still had a couple more tears.

"You're right." He whispered. Caitlin looked up astonished.

"I've been living a lie." Troy looked at his sister straight in the eyes. Caitlin got up and hugged her brother quickly. She had many more tears fall as Troy wrapped his arms around her wiping away his fresh tears but still crying a few.

"No matter what baby brother, I love you. At the end of the day I just want you to be a happy man, because remember whoever you marry you are stuck with them forever." The word forever rang in Troy's ears. Forever meaning eternity meaning the rest of his life. He let go of her and nodded.

"I love you too Caitlin." Troy said they hugged once more. They heard a knock on the door but continued to hug. The door swung open to display a good looking blonde in a nice looking tux.

"Looking good Ryan." Caitlin gushed.

"Oh well.." Ryan walked out and twirled.

"Listen Ryan..." Troy tried to explain the situation but was stopped by Ryan.

"No man, I have a sister, we have major crying sessions all the time. Just don't tell anyone I said that!" Ryan caught himself off guard and made the two swear. They both nodded and Ryan leaded the two back in. Once they stepped in all the guys were in matching white suits. Gabriella was helping Jason with his tie.

"You guys look great." Gabriella cooed. They had tried on 4 others but these seemed perfect.

"Okay let's get that groom in here!" Christian said taking Troy's arm. Gabriella looked and saw that he had been crying. She had turned to Caitlin who was dabbing her face with a tissue.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella comforted Caitlin.

"Yeah Troy and I just had a moment." Caitlin said as Gabriella smiled over at her.

"Gabriella!" Christian called out from inside the dressing room. Gabriella stepped in carefully and saw Troy stripped into his red plaid boxers and an undershirt.

"Yes Christian." She gave her attention to Christian.

"I have to get a different shirt, could you help him with his clothes like you did with the other boys, oh and help pick out shoes!" Gabriella nodded and looked at Troy once Christian left. Troy didn't seem to wipe away all his tear tracks and his eyes were red and puffy.

"I think we should go with these shoes, don't you think?" Gabriella picked up the white and black shoes. Troy shrugged.

"Hey I know this isn't your thing, and you'd rather where black and white chucks but please you could wear them at the reception." Gabriella stared to laugh as Troy felt it to be contagious and was now laughing. Troy put on the white button down shirt he was given. Gabriella didn't want to get it dirty by the tears so she told Troy to hold on. Gabriella quickly looked inside her purse and took out a Kleenex. She stood right in front of Troy and started to lightly pat his face. He was soon looking down at her. Even though he knew she still had anger and bitterness toward him she was still generous and thoughtful.

"Much better." Gabriella smiled at him.

"Thanks." He responded quietly. She kept smiling and nodded. She looked down at the different white pairs of pants and picked up a pair that matched the groomsman. Troy struggled to put them on.

"Here use me as a post to keep your balance." Gabriella went closer to Troy and he put his hand on her shoulder. Gabriella smiled and turned away so he could put his pants on properly. A couple seconds later they were on and he zipped them up. Gabriella continued to pick out things and Christian came back with a shirt, but it was too small so he went back out.

"I know Taylor and Anna are having fun picking out flowers right now." Gabriella smiled at Troy. Troy had stayed so quiet throughout the entire time they were there. In Gabriella's mind she was fighting herself to tell Troy.

"Hey I need to use the ladies room do you mind?" Gabriella asked Troy. Troy shook his head and Gabriella nodded.

"I'll be back." She stated and walked out of the dressing room. Gabriella looked into the big space where the three stand length sized mirror was. All the guys were fighting over who was the best. Gabriella had to admit out of all the groomsman Zeke took it hands down. His dark complexion matched well with the white tuxedo they were each wearing. She knew Sharpay would be all over him at the wedding. Gabriella went inside the ladies room and didn't come out for a little while. Once the men changed back into their regular clothes she came out happily.

"Hey cookie monster, are you feeling okay? You were in the bathroom for quite sometime." Zeke noticed as Gabriella shook her head.

"I promise Big Bird, I'm great." She said and kissed him on the cheek and he gave her a hug.

"Come out Troy!" Chad yelled from outside the dressing room where they all stood.

"NO!" Troy yelled angrily.

"Please Troy." Ryan asked patiently. Troy came out in a white tux. Everyone's mouth dropped to the ground. His tan complexion went absolutely perfect with the tuxedo he was going to be wearing.

"Wow Christian great pick!" Chad called out.

"I have nothing to brag about, this was all Gabriella's choice." Christian said pointing toward Gabriella. Gabriella grinned. She knew Troy would look amazing, she had always pictured Troy in a white tuxedo in front of the alter. It was like he came out of her wedding dream.

"Gabriella, you're the most selfless person I know." Zeke wrapped his arms around his best friend shoulders. He knew that Gabriella picked that outfit out. Before Gabriella and Troy broke up she had there whole wedding planned out. Everything Gabriella was in charge of was from her own wedding plans.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Gabriella whispered to Zeke.

"I don't know, it depends on how you take it." Zeke shrugged. Gabriella looked back at Troy. Christian and the guys were all talking to the groom happily.

"He looks great doesn't he?" Caitlin asked as Zeke made his way to Troy and she crept behind her.

"Yes he really does." Gabriella responded.

"Gabi, times running out there is only a few days until the wedding. The ball's in your court, what's your next move?" Caitlin asked seriously. Gabriella stood there motionless. Caitlin rubbed her back and then made her way to her brother. Gabriella gripped her purse tightly and walked toward Troy.

**Author's Note:**

6 Chapters left! Hahaha I divided it up, and definitely six more! Thanks for being loyal, and I read how many people who asked me to update more today so here you go! Please Read and Review!


	27. Chapter 27

(AN: If you're having trouble picturing Caitlin think of Rachel McAdams in Mean Girls:P)

"I say it's time to get back." Caitlin said looking at her watch. All the men agreed.

"Oh Gabriella will you please help the groom get out of his tux while I get the bill ready?" Christian asked politely and Gabriella nodded. Gabriella took a big gulp and went inside the dressing room quietly. Troy was having trouble taking off his tie because his hands were so shaky, Gabriella took notice and walked toward him.

"Let me help you." Gabriella said as he turned to her and she reached for his tie and started to loosen it and slipped it off his head. Gabriella hung it on the special hanger. Troy took off his blazer.

"Here Troy, I'll take that." Gabriella took his blazer and carefully put it on the hanger. Troy then unbuttoned his white collared shirt and Gabriella nodded for him to hand it to her. He gave it to her and she placed it on the hanger as well. Then, Troy unzipped his pants. Gabriella looked away to give him some slight privacy. He then handed his pants to Gabriella. Gabriella handled this piece of clothing with the most care. She folded it neatly and placed it on the hanger. Troy put back his regular clothes on. Gabriella knew he could do that on his own so she left the dressing room, and paid for the tuxedo sales. Since Chad ended up doing the advertisement Christian was so happy that he let them each keep the tuxedos and still gave them a great price. They all came outside with there big bags and such.

"Hey Gabi?" Chad called her out.

"What's up?" Gabriella asked not suspecting a thing.

"Well I gotta go to my parents house real quick and they really wanted to see Jason too so we thought it would be easier if I could ride in Zeke's car. Is it okay if we trade?" Chad asked hopeful. Gabriella was nervous and frightened all at the same time. A ride home with Jack, Mr. Wilson, Caitlin, and to top it off Troy and there would be traffic on the way home so a longer time stuck in the van with them?

"Yeah sure." Gabriella responded smiling.

"Thanks Gabs, you're the best!" Chad stated and kissed her on the cheek. Chad ran into Zeke's car and the guys drove off quickly. Mr. Wilson and Jack got out of the store and opened the van. The two older gentleman sat inside as the young adults sat in the back.

"Hey where's Chad?" Caitlin asked curiously.

"Oh Jason and him needed to see Chad's family about something. So they thought it would be easier to ride together." Gabriella explained as her and Caitlin sat in the back row and Troy sat in the front row alone. All he thought about was this being so awkward. Once they pulled out Mr. Bolton and Mr. Wilson were involved in a chat about sports and life in general. Caitlin seemed to be asleep so all that was left was Troy. Troy let out a sigh and seemed to be really deep in thought. Gabriella was just the same and leaned her head back wishing she was in the other car, better yet with Taylor and the girls.

"Gabriella." A male voice called her name.

"Yes Jack?" Gabriella quickly snapped out of it.

"Jack?" Troy whispered to himself, he had never heard anyone outside of the young adult world calling his dad Jack.

"What else needs to get done before the wedding?" Mr. Bolton asked looking in his rear view mirror.

"Oh well actually a lot has been done, just a few minor touches, decorations, and other little parts." Gabriella smiled back at the mirror.

"Sounds great." Mr. Wilson said.

"How are you feeling?" Gabriella asked Anna's father warmly.

"I've had better days but hanging out with you kids, it makes me feel young again!" Mr. Wilson let out a laugh.

"You are one strong and devoted man Mr. Wilson." Gabriella replied.

"Please, if you call him Jack please call me Justin and my wife's name is Andrea." Mr. Wilson turned to see Gabriella smiling at him.

"Okay Justin." Gabriella stifled a giggle. Mr. Wilson began to laugh.

"Yeah Gabriella's a great girl, you're very lucky she's your daughters wedding planner." Mr. Bolton bragged.

"Oh well Anna's only told us many wonderful things on that young lady. My daughter adores you Gabriella." Mr. Wilson turned and smiled once again. Gabriella nodded and returned the thoughtful gesture. Gabriella started to twirl her thumbs consistently and looked down. Troy glanced over his shoulder to notice a confused and out of state Gabriella.

"Hey guys we still have 25 minutes to go because of traffic. Justin and I are going to get some gas then buy some food at that Wendy's over there." The two awaken kids nodded as Jack pulled into a gas station. The two older men got out of the car and walked toward the station. Gabriella and Troy both let out sighs and sat there frozen, neither knowing what to say.

"So.." Gabriella stared.

"So..." Troy responded without turning around.

"You excited about the big day?" Gabriella asked in her regular sweet, kind voice.

"Yeah and nervous." Troy replied as he turned around a little.

"Don't be, you're marrying a great girl." Gabriella's voice began to tremble a bit but hid it to continue the conversation at hand. Troy nodded and stayed at that position.

"Hey I saw that Darlene is going to be the flower girl. I haven't seen her since I cradled her in my arms." Gabriella said softly as Troy turned to face her.

"Yeah well she's now grown up and talking, she literally talks nonstop." Troy stated as Gabriella giggled.

"Is Malia coming to, she was my favorite out of all your cousins." Gabriella smiled, she was making a real conversation with him.

"Yeah and she recently got engaged to Rob, that guy she's been dating since High School." Troy said.

"Wow, there are age aren't they?" Gabriella asked surprised as Troy thought about it and nodded.

"It's like everyone's getting married." Gabriella let out a laugh and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Troy." Gabriella started to really sound serious.

"Yes?" Troy asked anxiously.

"Well I just want you to know, that no matter what all I've ever wanted from you is for you to be happy! No matter what, I just want you to be happy at the end of the day." Gabriella said staring into his shocked blue eyes.

"Thanks Gabriella, that means a lot." Troy replied and Gabriella nodded.

"I honestly never meant to hurt you Gabi, it just happened. I was and am embarrassed of my dumb actions and I just want you to know that no matter what I just want you to live a life you always deserved, whatever it takes, I want you to go out and get it." Troy said encouragingly. Gabriella let out a huge grin and Troy couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you for your honesty Troy." Gabriella thanked him genuinely. The adult men came back and passed out the food to the two kids as Caitlin continued to sleep. The rest of the ride was very quiet because the two were either eating or sleeping. Finally the group reached the house. Caitlin had awoken up five minutes before reaching home. She saw that Gabriella was staring outside her window as Troy fiddled with his white ipod. Once they drove in they saw the girl's cars were there. They all got out and reached for the door. Troy stood in front with his hands in his pockets. Right when the door opened Troy was attacked by the bridesmaids. Caitlin and Gabriella laughed as Troy smiled politely to all of them.

_**1 more day until the wedding**_

A couple more days passed. The rehearsal dinner was tonight. Troy had not talked to Gabriella since the interaction in the car. They ended up having the sleepover but ignored each other's presence the entire time. He didn't know what the heck he was going to do. Was he going to marry this girl that he felt like he had to or go to the girl he had loved all along? Troy laid awake, knowing he would have to come downstairs for breakfast anyway. He had put on his Berkley hoodie and went downstairs. The house was a complete mess, the bridesmaids and the family Troy was using for his groomsmen killed the house. The only part that seemed organized was the dining room table. Gabriella and Taylor used that as there business office, calling, arranging, ordering, and checking. They had made that dining room their new home.

"One more day." A small voice appeared into Troy's ear.

"Yeah." Troy responded blankly, but Anna was too excited to notice.

"Gabi go to bed!" Taylor called out to her friend who had half fallen asleep. She had been up for 26 hours.

"No sleep for me!" Gabriella called out with a smile.

"Please Gabi!" Taylor begged and Caitlin grabbed Gabriella's arm and dragged her into an empty guest room. Gabriella's head instantly fell on top of the soft white pillow and fell asleep.

"Thanks." Taylor said as Caitlin walked back down the stairs triumphantly.

"So wedding rehearsal tonight, and the bachelor/bachelerette parties." Taylor said as Caitlin sat in front of her. Anna and Troy had sat next to Caitlin and nodded.

"Just promise babe, don't have too much fun!" Anna said holding onto his arm giggling.

"I won't." He smiled at her weakly and she gave him a quick peck on the mouth. Taylor sat in front of her laptop typing away. Taylor didn't realize that Caitlin saw her roll her eyes annoyed. Caitlin began to laugh and Taylor looked down and kept typing as she glanced back at Caitlin who nodded in agreement.

"Well I gotta go, me and the girls are going to the spa today." Anna said excitedly. The four heard a loud rumbling coming from the staircase, as they turned they saw all the bridesmaids and Troy's and Anna's moms coming down. Anna gave one quick kiss to Troy and made her way to the large group of women.

"You ladies have fun!" Troy called out as each of them waved and walked out the door.

"So.." Troy sat there uncomfortably. He felt like all eyes were on him. The groomsmen were staying in a hotel or just roaming around town with Chad and the others. Mr. Bolton and Mr. Wilson went sightseeing. And Sharpay and Kelsi went to buy late wedding gifts so they were the only one's home.

"Troy, are you really going to go through with this?" Caitlin asked her brother bluntly. Troy sat there frozen not knowing what to say.

"Because I thought you were going to follow your heart and.." Caitlin started but was cut off by Troy.

"Anna needs me Caitlin." Troy stated madly.

"But I thought you were going to think about your decision carefully and you admitted to loving Gabriella still! I thought you were going to pick want over need!" Caitlin shook her head in disbelief.

"I have thought about it Caitlin. Gabi doesn't want to be with me and Anna wants to be with me and we need each other, it's the right thing to do!" Troy said quietly.

"That is bull Troy and you know it!" Caitlin said getting up angrily. She picked up the chair she was sitting on and ferociously pounded it on the ground.

"Please Caitlin not in front of Taylor." Troy tried to get his sister to calm down.

"Gosh Troy, can't you see, even Taylor knows that you're not supposed to be with Anna. Come on, you know it too!" Caitlin stared at her brother.

"Listen Caitlin, it's not simple!" Troy got up and tried to reason with his sister.

"What true love is? Troy please, do not make the biggest mistake of your life, you are missing out on true love!" Caitlin couldn't take it anymore. She started to tear up and ran upstairs through frustration. Troy sat back down and put his hands on face. He leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling.

"Can you believe her? Making me question my relationship before my very own wedding!" Troy said still staring up at the ceiling.

"Troy." Taylor stopped typing and put down her laptop. Troy looked at her and let her speak.

"Do you remember what I told you in front of Zeke's shop?" Taylor asked seriously.

"Yeah, uhmmm you told me to admit I still had feelings for Gabi, you asked me who I see myself marrying and basically who do I see myself with." Troy said trying to remember the specific topic Taylor brought up that day.

"Well Troy I have new questions for you." Taylor said with a smile on her face.

"Who do you want to say 'I do' to? Who do you think about before you fall asleep every night? Who makes you a better guy? And most importantly who do you want to give the rest of your life to?" Taylor asked a confused Troy. Troy gulped and looked to the ground. Taylor smiled and took his hand into hers.

"Troy Bolton, I'll love you no matter what you do. But at the end of the day we all just want to see you happy. To be honest this entire week I haven't seen that sparkle in your blue eyes. Something tells me that something in your heart is missing. I just hope you figure out what it is soon before it's too late. We all care for you Troy, that's why we keep pressuring you to make you deeply think, so please do us all a favor and really think about the choices you are about to make." Taylor kept smiling and Troy looked up at her warm and tender eyes. He nodded and they let go of each other's hands.

"I love you too Taylor, thank you." He smiled at her and walked upstairs to his bedroom. He passed his sister's room but the door was closed then he came across the room Gabriella was in. The door was open so he looked in to reveal a sleeping Gabriella.

"Just to let you know, she hasn't slept for 26 hours and it's not the reason you're hoping for." Caitlin said as she stood behind Troy. Troy closed Gabriella's door and turned to his sister.

"She's just tired because of all the planning and stress." Troy said.

"Just like I said Troy, it's not the reason you're hoping for, well you are half right it does involve stress." Caitlin leaned on the wall behind her and watched Troy walk to his room just before he turned the knob she started again.

"All she thinks about is you Troy. Listen, I know I told Gabi that I'd keep what we've talked about private but this has gone too far." Caitlin said as she slid her body back down the wall and sat down in front of Troy. Troy made his way to the wall and sat down next to her staring at the guest room Gabriella was sleeping in.

"If you think she doesn't love you, your dead wrong. The only reason she hasn't stopped this madness is because she just wants you to be happy. She doesn't want to break you or Anna's heart. She loves you so much that she's willing to give you up to another girl in need. Ever since you broke up with her, she's been a wreck. She misses you Troy. She feels like you just used her and left. She been waiting for you ever since college." Anna said as she stared at her brother who kept staring at the door.

"Don't you think I already knew that?" Troy asked now staring at his sister.

"How about this, did you know she cried herself to sleep every night after you broke up with her, but finally recovered after an entire year? Did you know she hasn't had a boyfriend ever since you because she wanted to wait for you? Did you know that she was going to go to Berkley just to be with you, but decided not to after you're family talked her out of it? Did you know she talked dad into letting you become a doctor even after you broke up?" Caitlin asked getting louder and louder.

"No she didn't." Troy stated quietly.

"Oh please Troy, after you told dad you wanted to become a doctor dad was furious with you. He was going to take you out of Berkley and make you go to school in Albuquerque but it was Gabriella who drove all the way down one night and talked to dad. She spent an entire 5 hours in his office telling him that it was okay. That you'd be great as a doctor. She told dad that you were going to save lives and be a hero. She told dad to be proud of your decisions and support you no matter what. She convinced dad to let you continue you studies in Berkley. Then she drove all the way back to New York alone." Caitlin said shaking her head.

"If that's not real love than what is? I mean who else would convince her ex boyfriends father to let her ex boyfriend become a doctor when all the father wanted was for his only son to join the NBA?" Caitlin asked turning her brother toward her. Troy sighed loudly and looked up at the ceiling.

"She is the only girl that I knew of that ever stood up to dad, including me and mom." Caitlin said proudly. Troy continued to stare up at the ceiling.

"Well that's all I had to say but just remember little brother, whoever you pass up, your going to have to watch that girl marry a great man! And you'll be asking yourself 'What if?'" Caitlin stood up and went to her bedroom after patting Troy on the shoulder who just continued to sit there alone. He thought about everything from his past to his present to his future. He thought about all the possibilities and just ran from there. Troy continued to sit and stare. Finally after an hour and a half Gabriella woke up. She stretched her arms and noticed that she was again in that same guest room. She quickly shoved the comforter off her and made her way to the door. Once she closed it softly she turned to see a lonely and baffled Troy Bolton. No matter what she did this guy would be in her life now and forever no matter if it's good or bad.

"Hi." She stated with a soft smile. Troy finally took notice to the girl who had caused him to rethink his entire life.

"Hi." He replied still sitting there staring at that same spot he had had his eyes on for quite some time.

"Whatcha doing?" Gabriella asked with a confused smile on, she tried to look where Troy was staring but got nothing out of it.

"Just thinking." Troy responded with a blank expression.

"Oh really, anything good?" Gabriella asked as she took a seat next to the man she had thought and dreamed about nonstop ever since she met him.

"Well I guess you can say that. I mean you probably know what's on my mind." Troy said now glancing at the pretty girl sitting next to him in the hallway against the wall.

"Maybe it's similar to what I've been thinking about." Gabriella was now staring into Troy's eyes.

"Gabi, do you think we could talk, you know really talk?" Troy asked turning his whole body to Gabriella.

"Well Troy we are talking." Gabriella said as she turned her whole body to him nervously.

"Okay well I.." Troy didn't know exactly what to say, he had tried rehearsing it earlier but got nothing.

"How about I go first?" Gabriella asked then Troy nodded and signaled for her to go.

"So I'm going to guess you've talked to many of our friends and most importantly your family. I bet your sister told you everything I told her. I just want you to know that I don't want you to feel guilty." Gabriella looked down starting to tear up. Troy kept his eyes fixed to the ground not wanting to see Gabriella so miserable but once she started to talk again he looked at her.

"I know that we're over and I know what I told you earlier about me just wanting you to be happy. I promise all I've ever wanted was for you to be happy no matter who you were dating or now marrying. I'm sorry for being such a road block in your wedding plans. I had no right. I was a fool for getting involved I just made matters completely worse. I should have just ignored my feelings…" Gabriella was now crying the hardest she had ever cried. Troy sat there waiting for her to let everything out. He knew she didn't want him to try to comfort her so he continued to watch her take the pain, and feel the roughness of life.

"I..I..." Gabriella couldn't get out her last sentence.

"I.. I'm sorry Troy I know I keep running away from the problems but I really can't do this. Please just be happy." Gabriella leaned over to Troy and kissed him on the cheek and in a blink of an eye was out of the house. Troy sat there shocked as ever. He touched the spot where her lips had made there move. He stood up and looked over the banister to reveal an open door. Taylor sat at the dining room table as she had just seen her best friend fly out. Caitlin had come out of her room and was standing next to Troy. She patted his shoulder and stood there looking at him with pity then glanced at the open door. Troy finally just went back into his room and locked the door. A couple hours later the bridesmaids got home and went to their guest rooms to get ready for the rehearsal dinner. Anna knocked on Troy's door but no answer. Caitlin walked up to her.

"Troy was really tired so he's just taking a nap." Caitlin wanted to give her brother time to himself. Anna nodded and smiled at Caitlin's gratefulness and walked to her room. Caitlin walked to the dining room table and sat in front of Taylor and her laptop. Taylor then closed her laptop and looked at Caitlin's faint smile.

"She's fine, well maybe not fine but she'll be okay." Taylor said smiling to comfort Caitlin's suspicions.

"She's probably in the same shape as my brother right now." Caitlin said looking at her fingers as she played with the mug in front of her.

"How is Troy doing?" Taylor asked worriedly watching the entire scene when Gabriella ran through the front door.

"He locked himself in his room. I told Anna he was just really tired and decided to take a nap." Caitlin said as Taylor let out a big sigh.

"What do you think he's doing right now?" Taylor asked.

"Probably laying on the floor, listening to sad R&B music, tearing up and thinking very deeply about what's going on." Caitlin said sadly.

"He always did that after him and Gabriella broke up. Especially when Gabriella stopped talking to him after their huge blowout in New York." Caitlin stopped.

"Gabi's probably doing the same thing. But more tears and ice cream." Taylor said smiling as she remembered her, Gabriella, and Zeke as they watched "A Walk to Remember."

"What do you think will happen?" Caitlin asked Taylor curiously.

"I honestly don't know at this point, but I know what I want to happen." Taylor shrugged, it was a hard question that no one could answer.

"I guess we're just going to have to wait and see." Taylor replied and took a sip of her coffee.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay so you're probably wondering "Wow that was long!" Well I guess I put two chapters together. But there still is only 5 chapters left now! Let's just call it a bonus for all the awesome reviews! Well do you guys want another chapter tonight? Or should I wait until tomorrow? Let me know!

* * *

**Up Next:**

Troy has a very helpful conversation with someone who once had a similar problem. Troy comes across a very important piece of information. And finally the big day begins!


	28. Chapter 28

A couple more hours later everyone got ready for the dinner rehearsal. Anna finally got Troy out of his room. He just told her he was sleeping the whole time and she of course believed him. Everyone left and met up at the church. Caitlin had noticed Taylor standing next to the priest and walked up to her before they got started.

"So how's Gabriella?" Caitlin asked anxiously scared.

"I called her so many times today, but she didn't answer. So while you guys are practicing I'm going to head over to her mom's house and check on her." Taylor whispered over at Caitlin who nodded and sat down. She wasn't apart of the actual wedding but wanted to watch anyway. Troy took his stance at the alter in between the priest and Chad. Next to Chad were Zeke, then Jason, then Ryan, then several close guy cousins and family friends. First Taylor assisted the girls on when and how to walk into the front door. Then Anna took her place behind the church doors to the entrance. Anna stood there next to Taylor.

"I am so excited!" Anna exclaimed. Taylor nodded and smiled at the girl. Mr. Justin Wilson took his place next to his daughter. Anna looked at her father's eyes and smiled. He was finally walking his daughter down the aisle. Once the church doors opened Anna looked over at her fiancé at the end of the path. Troy didn't smile, he didn't really pay attention. He was completely out of it. Taylor decided to leave for Gabriella's a little earlier while the priest taught Anna and Troy about their vows and such. A couple minutes later they had made their way to the church's reception hall. They were going to have a toast from the best man and maid of honor. They all got seated and Taylor finally arrived. She saw Caitlin waving her down to sit next to her so she did.

"How is she?" Caitlin asked referring to Gabriella.

"I really just need to talk to Troy." Taylor responded seriously. Diane, Anna's sister got up and did her speech. Anna was in tears as was some of the other girls. Then Chad stood up.

"Hi, I'm Chad Danforth. I've known Troy my entire life. He was my first real friend and he has always been my best friend. Troy is a wonderful, caring, and talented man. I have always respected him and supported him just like right now. I support him to marry the woman he truly loves and adores. So I'm going to make this short and sweet congratulations Troy and Anna. May your lives be filled with joy and happiness!" Chad rose up his glass as people clapped and hollered. Troy had gone into deep thinking once again. Taylor saw the lost little boy in his eyes and decided to take this opportunity to talk to him. She made her way to the table where the wedding court sat. She went to Anna and Troy, and asked Anna if she could borrow Troy. She nodded and Taylor dragged Troy out of the hall and onto the street.

"Taylor what's wrong with Gabriella?" Troy asked quickly.

"Troy, Gabi told me to give this to you." Taylor handed him a note. Troy took it wondering what it had in store for him. He unfolded the neatly folded paper and brought it to him close to read.

_**Dear Troy,**_

_**I'm sorry for once again running away from you. I swear I just can't handle the pressure and pain. I'm weak Troy, I've been completely weak without you. The truth is Troy, without you I feel empty and non existent. I feel like I have nothing special to live for. I always have and always will care about you Troy. No matter what I**_

"Wait Taylor where's the rest of the letter?" Troy asked pointing to the teared out bottom. Taylor shrugged.

"Sorry Troy, that's all Mrs. Montez gave me." Taylor said sadly.

"Mrs. Montez?" Troy asked confused.

"Well you see Mrs. Montez was the one to give me the letters. She gave one to me then one to you. My letter just said I'll see you soon, give the other letter to Troy. Don't worry, love always Gabi." Taylor said.

"I gotta go." Troy simply said.

"No Troy your bachelor party." Taylor grabbed his arm.

"There are more important things to deal with." Troy said loosening Taylor's grip.

"Troy, please, listen! You just said 'There are more important things to deal with.' What's more important than marrying Anna?" Taylor asked hoping what the answer was.

"Taylor, don't make me answer that." Troy said defeated.

"You already know the answer." Troy ran across the street where his car was parked.

"Good for you Bolton, good for you." Taylor whispered quietly to herself. Right when Troy stopped talking he ran over to his car. He got in and started to drive off. He knew one person who knew where Gabriella was hiding. After a couple more minutes he reached his destination. He was such in a hurry he didn't even lock the doors and left the parking lights on. Troy ran up to the door and started to frantically knock.

"Just a minute." A woman's voice called out. Troy stood out there and waited anxiously.

"Oh, hi Troy." Mrs. Montez said nervously.

"Hi Mrs. Montez. I need to talk to..." Troy was cut off by Mrs. Montez.

"Gabriella isn't here and I promised my daughter I wouldn't let anyone know where she is." Mrs. Montez said sadly.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Montez I needed to talk to you." Troy said nervously. Mrs. Montez stood there shocked. She opened the door and let him through.

"Please sit." Mrs. Montez led him to the couch.

"Would you like something to drink or eat?" Mrs. Montez asked courteously.

"No, uhmm I just wanted to talk to you about Mr. Montez. If that's okay with you?" Troy asked seriously. Mrs. Montez covered her mouth and nodded.

"Well Gabriella once told me that before your own wedding day you had to pick between your fiancé and your high school sweetheart. But what I'm really wondering is how did you decide?" Troy asked a teary eyed Mrs. Montez.

"Well, I met my fiancé during college and he was the most incredible man I had ever met since my high school sweetheart. My high school sweetheart was amazing, he was my soul mate but colleges led us away from each other." Mrs. Montez said stopping her tears.

"So what happened?" Troy asked curiously.

"I had been contemplating who I should pick ever since my high school sweetheart came back into my life right after I got engaged. People thought it was an easy pick, they all told me to follow my heart and it would lead me to my answer. I ended up making it all the way to my wedding day. Frankie, my high school sweetheart showed up on the day of my wedding. He snuck into my dressing room and proclaimed his everlasting love for me. I left him in that room and made it to the ceremony. I looked down to the alter path and saw Jonathon my fiancé standing there smiling at me. The wedding march song started to play and I walked down the path. I looked at my friends and family staring at me smiling. I made my way to Jonathon and I stood in front of him. Everything started to click together. Finally the priest asked if there were any objections and no one said anything. I turned to the crowd and saw Frankie standing there in the back of the church." Mrs. Montez looked down.

"Who did you end up picking?" Troy asked.

"Troy, go to this address and you'll find your answer." Mrs. Montez handed him a piece of paper with something written on it.

"Thanks Mrs. Montez." Troy gave her a huge hug and she kissed him on the cheek. Mrs. Montez walked him outside and he got into his car and followed the directions on the paper leading him to a cemetery. Troy remembered Gabriella telling him that her father grew up in Albuquerque when he was a child and he wanted to be buried there. The note said to look for the third plaque to the maple tree next to the pond. Troy walked over to this plaque and kneeled in front of it. He moved some of the dried out flowers that were blocking the words. He was surprised at what it said.

Frankie Montez.

Beloved husband, father, son, brother and friend.

Then it showed the date. Troy had seen a picture lying on it. It showed Mrs. Montez and Mr. Bolton on their wedding day.

"I guess she picked her high school sweetheart." Troy whispered to himself. Troy went back to his house and called Taylor. Taylor told him that she covered for him by telling everyone he wasn't feeling well but to go to the parties without him. She practically had to beg Anna to go to her own Bachelorette party. Troy hung up the phone and made his way to his bedroom. He had seen his tux lying on the bed. He went over to it and started to examine it. Looking at all the stitching and the pockets. When he went through the inside of his blazer he found an inside pocket. He looked in the pocket and found a note. He quickly opened it hoping it was the second part of Gabriella's letter. He started to read it.

_**Well Troy, I'm here in the bathroom at the tuxedo rental shop. Words could not fill in the way I'm feeling. I know this might seem absolutely horrible to do but I need to tell you that I love you. I've always loved you and I just needed to do something before I lost you forever. This entire week people have told me to fight for my heart, you are my heart. Ever since we weren't together I've felt incomplete. You have no idea what you do to me. I can't believe how big of a part you are in my life. Troy I'd do anything for you, and to make life easier, I'm gone. I'm leaving to make life easier and less complicated for you and Anna. No matter what you are always in my heart and I'm always in yours. Take care, and have a wonderful life. Follow your dreams and don't let anything stop you. **_

_**Love always, Gabriella**_

_**P.S. I got you a little wedding present. Something that will always make you remember me. **_

Troy searched through the pocket inside the blazer and took out a tie around bracelet that said Live in Love. He had remembered getting Gabriella one of them in High School. He smiled and put the bracelet around his left hand. Troy put the blazer back on his bed and sinked to the ground. "She really does love me." Troy whispered to himself. Troy locked himself in his room, he knew he wouldn't see Anna until tomorrow at the wedding. He finally fell asleep and was awaken by his cell phone ringing. He looked at the ID and saw that Chad was calling him.

"Hello?" He asked tiredly.

"Hey man, sorry to hear you were feeling under the weather last night. Just to let you know you bachelor party was pretty sweet! Since you weren't there Ryan took your spot with the 'dancers.' He just kept saying it's great to be single." Chad chuckled reminiscing last night's fiasco.

"Well at least you guys had a good time." Troy yawned tiredly.

"Come on dude, cheer up! You're marrying the girl of your dreams today. Unless you're having second thoughts?" Chad asked thinking about Troy's recent dilemma.

"Alright dude I'll see you in an hour when the rest of you guys get here." Troy replied quickly and hung up. An hour later all the groomsmen were there getting ready. Troy's dad tied Troy's tie.

"Are you happy son?" Jack asked.

"Yeah why dad?" Troy asked curiously.

"I'm just making sure." Jack responded and gave Troy a hug.

"I love you son." Jack said as he gave Troy a hug.

"I love you too dad!" Troy sighed and Mr. Bolton patted his son.

"Remember Junior Year Troy?" Mr. Bolton asked closing his son's door.

"The year I tried out for the musical?" Troy asked thinking back to when he first met Gabriella.

"Yeah, and all I wanted from you was to play basketball remember? I told you that you were more than just a guy?" Mr. Bolton asked his son who was sitting next to Troy and now had his arm around him.

"I remember dad, I was so scared to tell you that I just wanted to be a normal kid, because I knew you didn't want to hear it." Troy said with his head hung low.

"Well who was the one telling you you could be any guy you wanted to be? Who was by your side the entire time? Who helped you discover your other dreams?" Mr. Bolton asked.

"Please dad, this is just getting me more confused." Troy got up and walked to the door.

"I'm not trying to confuse you son, I'm just showing you what a true love is. Someone who encourages you to follow your heart. Someone who loves you unconditionally, someone who makes your heart want to sing, and someone who is there every single time you call. Now son who is the person that popped into your head right this moment after I've described all of this?" Mr. Bolton stood up next to his son and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I see what you're saying dad." Troy turned to his father.

"Please just be happy with you're decision at the end of the day. Marriage is forever son, remember that." Mr. Bolton opened the door and left. Troy stood there as frozen as a statue. He had no idea what he was going to do.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

What did you guys think? Read and Review! I'll for sure update tomorrow but I wanna hear what you think!

* * *

**Coming Up…**

I hear… Wedding Bells? Hmmm wonder who!


	29. Chapter 29

He heard a knock at his door and Chad popped his head in.

"You ready to go man?" Chad asked smiling.

"I'll meet you downstairs." Chad nodded and ran back down the stairs. Troy went toward his mirror and looked at himself one last time. He fixed his hair just a little and sighed. This was it, this was his last time in this room just being known as Troy Bolton. In a few hours he was going to be married. Troy reached in his pocket and took out the letter Gabriella had placed there. He reread it one last time and put it back in his pocket. He looked down at his left hand and saw the words 'Live in Love.' He made his way to his door and turned the knob and left the room. He ran down the staircase as Chad left the door open for him. They made their way out and walked into the limo. All the men sat there. On the way to the church Troy stared out the window, but everything made him think about his high school sweet heart. They passed by the pond where they first got together, the park where they had their first kiss, the movie theater where they went on their first day, the ice cream parlor where they would hang out after school, and finally East High where they re-met, and fell in love. Troy sat there quietly as his buddies and family talked and drank up. Zeke saw that something was troubling Troy and sat next to him.

"Just 2 more hours' man!" Zeke said.

"Yeah." Troy nodded.

"If your worried about Gabs, don't be, she's safe." Zeke stated, thinking that Troy was worried about her.

"That's good to know." Troy said still looking out the window.

"Listen Troy, I know about a million people talked to you about the future and marriage this week and I just want to tell you to relax. You are going to be a great husband and things happen for a reason." Zeke said trying to make him feel better.

"Thanks again!" Troy nodded. Zeke patted Troy on the shoulder and made his way back to his regular spot. Finally the time came, and the men pulled up to the church. The men got out of the car. Some ran out of the limo excitedly while Troy was the last one out.

"Dude relax, you're a getting married in.." Chad looked at his watch while holding a glass of champagne in the other hand. Today he wore his best watch, since he was the best man of his best friend's wedding unlike the usual days where he wore those three watches because he only wore one, he felt a little naked under his white tuxedo. But he did have to admit, he looked damn good!

"One hour, 38 minutes, and 57 seconds until your fiancé walks down the aisle my friend!" Chad said while his arm dangled over Troy's shoulder. Troy let out a smile as they made their way up the stairs. Zeke and Jason pushed open the doors and let Chad and Troy walk in first.

"Take a look man, remember this moment right now. All your friend's, and family are going to be sitting in this room smiling and crying for you! This will be one of the happiest days in your entire life. Treasure it my friend, because it goes by in a flash!" Chad stated as the camera man taping the wedding wheeled his camera stand in front of the two and Chad waved happily with his champagne glass in the other hand where he still had his arm over Troy. Troy sighed and looked down as the camera man wheeled away.

"You're the groom right?" The camera man said as he turned off the camera.

"Uhh yeah that's me." Troy said nodding.

"You're one lucky man, let me tell you. I just took pictures of your fiancé and her bridesmaids and dude, she's looking fine!" The camera man said as he wheeled away smiling.

"Ewww." Ryan said as he, Zeke, and Jason stood a couple steps away from the two.

"That guy's was like 50!" Ryan said pretending to gag as the guys laughed except Troy who looked out of the zone.

"Come on, let's go hang out in that 'grooms' room where all the guys are playing poker!" Chad exclaimed as all the guys jogged to the room but Troy stood there looking at the decorated Church. It had purple roses everywhere but somehow Troy only thought about one thing.

"Pink roses." He thought to himself and sighed.

"Hey handsome." Troy turned around recognizing the voice.

"Taylor!" Troy said giving her a hug.

"This place looks amazing." Troy said taking a look around again.

"It better be!" Taylor said laughing as Troy laughed with her.

"So you excited?" Taylor said grinning.

"Uhmmm actually I'm feeling nauseous!" Troy said making a face.

"That's totally normal, the last wedding I did the groom was hurling chunks outside the cathedral." Taylor said making a disgusted face, since she was the one who had to help him clean up his face.

"Don't worry I just think its nerves." Troy said sighing.

"Uh Tay, I was just wondering if you heard from… Gabi?" Troy asked hesitantly.

"Honestly no Troy, but I did talk to her mom who said she talked to her this morning. She said she's safe and hanging in there." Taylor said quietly not wanting to make herself cry. Troy rubbed his friend's back and gave her a pearly smile. Something he hadn't done for awhile.

"Thank you." Taylor responded.

"So...you thought long and hard about this huh?" Taylor asked softly.

"It's all I've been thinking about." Troy shook his head. Was he really going to do this?

"It's all up to you Bolton. Are you going to surprise everyone and shoot a three pointer at a down by two game at the final second or are you going to play it safe and shoot a two pointer causing overtime?" Taylor said smiling

"Wow, you must be Chad's fiancé." Troy said grinning at her metaphor. Taylor continued to smile.

"Well… it is your game, more importantly your life. This is the championship game, don't blow it!" Taylor smiled and left him standing there. Troy stood there more confused, this entire week has been one outrageous rollercoaster that he just wanted to jump off of and throw up.

"Mr. Bolton!" Someone let out a squeal.

"Come on Shar, this is a church!" Kelsi said shaking her head and covering her ears.

"Shar, Kels!" Troy said as he hugged two of his closest friends.

"How's my baby brother doing?" Sharpay asked pulling at his cheek.

"Well Ryan's in the 'grooms' room if you wanted to check." Troy said flicking away Sharpay's hand on his now reddish right cheek.

"No seriously Troy, how are you?" Sharpay asked looking into his soft blue eyes.

"Nervous." Troy answered honestly.

"Don't be, you have nothing to worry about." Kelsi reassured her engaged friend.

"Unless something is on his mind." Sharpay said giving a curious face to Kelsi who nodded.

"Excuse me?" Troy said wanting to know.

"Well... nothing." Sharpay said shaking away the idea.

"No… WHAT?" Troy asked a little angrily.

"Chill, it's nothing." Kelsi said smiling at him warmly.

"Sorry." Troy responded and gave the girls another hug.

"Will be rootin' for yah!" Sharpay said as she made her way through the path of the church to get a good seat on the groom's side. Kelsi shook her head, completely embarrassed by her best friend.

"It'll never be the same." Jason said as he stood behind Troy.

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked curiously turning around to face his sadden friend.

"Nothing, but you know. We're all getting married. Some of us will totally be split up again." Jason said looking down.

"I still don't get it." Troy said shaking his head.

"Think dude, you and Anna will be moving back to LA right?" Jason asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah." Troy answered slowly nodding his head.

"Me and Kelsi will be staying in New York." Jason said obviously. Troy continued to listen.

"Chad and Taylor will be traveling city to city, because of Chad's career." Jason said. Troy started to understand the dilemma.

"Zeke and Sharpay will probably have to rearrange their entire living situation." Jason said not sure where they would be.

"Ryan will of course live in New York but focusing on his career." Jason got more into what he was saying.

"And finally, Gabi who... is no where to be found." Jason sighed. Troy stood their shocked.

"We all finally get together and now look at us. Splitting into different direction's once again." Jason shook his head and walked outside to get some fresh air. Troy never thought about this. He never thought about the group splitting up again.

"WOW!" Someone exclaimed loudly.

"Hi Caitlin." Troy gave his sister a bear hug.

"Hey baby bro! Look at you Mr. Groom!" She held his arms and gave his a once over.

"Thanks, you look amazing!" He gave her another hug.

"Yeah well, uhmmm I hate to be nosey." Caitlin started as Troy let out a laugh. Caitlin narrowed her eyes at her brother and gave him a playful hit.

"Hey, as I was saying I just wanted to know what's up with Jason?" Caitlin had walked in once Jason walked outside angry.

"He has just done a whole bunch of thinking." Troy sighed and shook his head.

"I hope he feel's better." Caitlin shrugged.

"Me too." Troy replied softly.

"What's on your mind baby brother?" Caitlin asked.

"Everything." He shook his head. His thoughts were running a mile a second.

"Troy?" She looked over her brother curiously.

"Yes Caitlin?" He asked.

"Are you going to be happy in an hour?" Caitlin seriously asked her brother this time.

"I hope so." He responded looking at the ground.

"Are you thinking about her?" Caitlin asked.

"Yes." He answered truthfully taking a gulp. The guests piled in and sat down for the wedding to begin.

"Troy?" She looked over her brother curiously.

"Yes Caitlin?" He asked.

"Are you going to be happy in an hour?" Caitlin asked her brother smiling.

"Definitely." He responded looking at her grinning.

"Are you thinking about her?" Caitlin asked. He simply nodded and smiled.

"Than marry her." She winked at her brother and he smiled at his sister. They hugged and he took his place at the front of the church with Chad at his side.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

CLIFFY! I know some of you are scratching your heads right now… but I swear you read right towards the end! I'm not sure if I'll update today though… wouldn't that be mean? I'm just kidding I'll update later, if you guys want:P

* * *

**Coming Up:**  
3 Chapters left! The **MOST **important chapter of the entire story! Pretty much tells you what happens to Troy and Gabriella!

* * *

So I'm going to bet that you guys for sure want an update:D 


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note:**

_**Before you read**_, no this is **NOT** the last chapter! Sorry for confusing some of you (2 more chaps left!) **_NOW READ YOUR LITTLE HEARTS OUT!_**

* * *

He looked out and saw his mom and dad sitting in the front smiling. He turned to his side and saw some close cousins, friends, Ryan, and Jason standing there proudly. He turned to the crowd and saw everyone. He smiled over at a certain teary eyed lady in the front row. The pianist began to play. The flower girl and ring bearer walked out having the church smiling upon them. The first bridesmaid came out. Troy grinned at her.

"You take care of her because I'll come looking for you if anything happens!" The blonde whispered as Troy looked a little scared and nodded not making her mad. A couple others walked through and all smiled at Troy and Troy couldn't stop grinning. Then another blonde couldn't help it,

"I'm so happy for the both of you! You made the right decision you know?" Troy nodded.

The maid of honor walked in and shook her head at Troy smiling.

"You make her so happy please don't ever break my sister's heart!" She whispered to Troy. Troy nodded.

"I promise to take care of her." He reassured her and she took her place accomplished.

The pianist now started to play the wedding march song. Troy looked down and saw the grand doors open revealing his beautiful fiancé. Her veil covered her face but Troy could still see her. How could he not fall in love with her all over again? This felt right; he knew his decision was final. The man held onto her and escorted her down the aisle. He smiled at Troy as Troy smiled back. His future bride was gliding across the aisle sharing smiles and glances at everyone dear to her in the room.

"Who gives this woman away?" The priest asked.

"I do sir!" The man stated.

"You take care of my girl." The guy looked at Troy and he nodded. Before turning away he looked down at the bride.

"You'll always be my baby girl." The man kissed her on the forehead and sat next to the teary eyed woman in the first row.

"You look beautiful baby." Troy whispered into her ear.

"So do you." She whispered back already crying.

"We are here to celebrate the union of…" The priest was interrupted.

"I'm sorry but this veil is getting a little itchy, do you mind if I move it?" She asked looking at Troy and the priest. The priest and Troy shook their heads.

"Oh thanks." Troy helped her fold the veil behind her head. The beautiful bride revealed her tear stained cheeks.

"Much better." Troy responded and kissed her forehead.

"As I was saying we are here to celebrate the union of Mr. Troy Bolton, and Miss Gabriella Montez." The priest finally got out.

"These two have been through many obstacles and road blocks, but they have found their way to each others hearts once again." The priest smiled at the couple.

"I love you." Gabriella mouthed out.

"I love you too." He mouthed back. Finally it was time for their vows.

"I Troy Ivan Bolton take you Gabriella Michelle Montez to be my lawfully wedded wife." Troy began.

"To have and to hold, in sickness and health." Gabriella's part flashed.

"As long as we both shall live." They said in unison. They exchanged rings and smiled at each other.

"I now announce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." The priest turned his attention to Troy and he cupped Gabriella's face and lovingly kissed her. All of the groomsmen cheered loudly. The bridesmaids which included Sharpay, Caitlin, and the maid of honor Taylor. Kelsi was also a bridesmaid but took her spot at the piano since she was also the pianist. She began to play the wedding march. They walked down the aisle and made their way to the limo as the group followed. On Gabriella's side she smiled at her mother who cried even before the wedding began. Next to her mother were two people. One was her grandmother who thanked God for letting her Gabi finally get married to a good looking man and then the man who walked her down the aisle, Zeke. The two walked out hand in hand and got inside the 'Just Married' limousine.

"Wow!" Troy simply said.

"I know!" Gabriella exclaimed and kissed her husband again.

"How fast was that ceremony?" Gabriella asked quickly.

"Too fast! By the way you look hot." He started to kiss her neck.

"Gosh Troy, save it for later!" She yelped as he began to chuckle.

"Gabs I'm so glad we're married." He smiled at her.

"I'm so glad you found me." She replied and began to kiss him.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**He has just done a whole bunch of thinking." Troy sighed and shook his head.**_

"_**I hope he feel's better." Caitlin shrugged. **_

"_**Me too." Troy replied softly.**_

"_**What's on your mind baby brother?" Caitlin asked.**_

"_**Everything." He shook his head. His thoughts were running a mile a second.**_

"_**Troy?" She looked over her brother curiously. **_

"_**Yes Caitlin?" He asked.**_

"_**Are you going to be happy in an hour?" Caitlin seriously asked her brother this time.**_

"_**I hope so." He responded looking at the ground.**_

"_**Are you thinking about her?" Caitlin asked.**_

"_**Yes." He answered truthfully taking a gulp.**_

"_**Than go find her!" Caitlin yelled out. **_

"_**I can't do that!" Troy yelled back.**_

"_**In one hour Bolton you will lose her forever! You need to follow your heart and find her Troy!" Caitlin yelled.**_

"_**She's right Troy." A new person's voice appeared.**_

"_**Anna?" Troy asked turning around to face his fiancé.**_

"_**But how did you..?" Troy began to ask.**_

"_**I know you dated Gabriella, I know she's the girl you've been talking about, I know about the letter, I have seen the way you've looked at each other ever since we met her in New York, and I know how much you love her." Anna said as she walked to Troy and gripped his hands in hers. **_

"_**But how?" He asked nervously.**_

"_**Albuquerque is a small town Bolton and plus you have some really big mouth buddies. I mean when I ask them about things they answer with no hesitation." Anna said half laughing.**_

"_**And come on I didn't go to Berkley for nothing." She laughed, proving that she was smart with a great sense of humor.**_

"_**But what about your dream of your dad walking you down the aisle?" Troy asked caringly.**_

"_**I got that wish yesterday, and he made me realize that he'll be at my wedding no matter what." Anna said pointing to the ceiling referring to Heaven.**_

"_**Now please Troy, find Gabriella and marry her!" Anna kissed Troy on the cheek. He nodded and ran out hopping inside the limo.**_

_**Flashback Ends**_

"We're here hubby!" Gabriella laughed and took his hand. They made their way out of the limo and into her house where they were holding the reception.

"Oh pink roses my favorite!" Gabriella said referring to the pink roses all around the house. They were greeted by warm smiling faces that hugged and kissed them.

"Come on girl it's time for the toasts!" Taylor said pulling them to the backyard.

"I love it!" Gabriella said as she looked around the decorated yard.

"It's like all my dreams have come true." She said with a huge grin on her face.

"Only for my Angel!" Troy held his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Sorry but she'll always be my Cookie Monster!" Zeke said.

"Big Bird!" She hugged Zeke and Troy and he did their manly hug.

"The only guy I would ever have competition with!" Troy said as they all laughed.

"Take care of my baby okay?" Zeke said as Troy nodded.

"What about me... uhhh… sorry Gabs I don't have any cute nicknames for you!" Jason said as he hugged her.

"It's okay Jase, I still love you." She replied and hugged him. They turned around hearing a clanking noise.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'm really proud of this chapter! And the next two are just as good! I hope you liked it, if you didn't catch on in the last chapter when Troy and Caitlin had that conversation twice, one was the day of his and Anna's wedding and the other was the day of his and Gabriella's wedding! Okay well more surprises in store! **READ AND REVIEW! (PLEASE!)**

* * *

**Up Next:**

So where was Gabriella hiding? And how did Troy propose? Find out next time!


	31. Chapter 31

"May I have your attention please?" Chad asked.

"Thanks, well if you don't know who I am, I'm Chad Danforth. Troy's best friend, the best man, the maker of Danforth's the shoes that make you fly, oh and number 12 on..." Chad was interrupted.

"Just get on with it." Taylor yelled out.

"Okay okay, well as we all know Troy and Gabriella have been through the biggest obstacles that people only experience once in a lifetime but these two seem to be experiencing a new one everyday. About 4 months ago, Troy and Gabriella got back together.

_**Flashback**_

"**_Could you please go to Pine Street?" Troy asked anxiously as the limo driver nodded. After a couple minutes Troy walked toward the third plaque to the maple tree next to the pond. He saw a beautiful familiar woman kneeling at the plaque with a bouquet of pink flowers. _**

"**_I love you daddy." Gabriella whispered to the plaque as tears fell on it splashing like rain._**

"**_Daddy what am I suppose to do? The man I love is getting married today. I know you always told me not to let anyone block my way to happiness but I just want them to be happy. Dad you were the one who said being selfless will pay off." Gabriella continued to sit there sadden._**

"_**Trust me Frankie's right." Gabriella turned around slowly, she faced the man she called the love of her life.**_

"_**Troy what are you doing here?" She asked wiping her tears and standing frozen at her spot.**_

"**_Well I just wanted to say hi to my friend Frankie again..." Troy started to walk toward Gabriella._**

"_**When did you see my dad's plaque?" Gabriella asked confused.**_

"**_So I went to see your mom, and sorry but I knew you were upstairs the entire time. You aren't exactly the quietest mouse. Anyway, I talked to your mom about how she had to pick between her high school sweetheart and her fiancé. Did you know who she picked?" Troy asked as Gabriella shrugged._**

"_**My mom told me I'd find out on my own someday." Gabriella said sighing.**_

"**_Well Gabi, I read your letters and before you runaway from me I just want to tell you that I broke up with Anna and she's actually okay with it." Troy started off but Gabriella's mouth opened widely._**

"_**Wait she knows?" Gabriella's voice became loud. He nodded.**_

"**_So this entire week I've been thinking about everything and who I really love and the future and what I want. I came to the conclusion that I want love. I want someone my parents will adore, I want someone my sister could talk to, I want someone that my family could joke along with, I want someone who I'll drool over every time she enters a room. Gabriella Montez, I want you!" Troy said running to her and picking her up and he laid a passionate kiss on her mouth. _**

"**_I love you Gabi!" He whispered into her ear._**

"**_I love you too." She replied as he swung her around in his arms crying happily and freely._**

"_**Come on I want to take you somewhere." Troy took her hand and they began to run.**_

**_Flashback Ends_**

"Hi everyone I'm Taylor Danforth. Gabriella has been my best friend ever since she moved to Albuquerque and ever since than she has basically been my best friend, sister, co-worker, and partner in everything. Without her I would have never noticed the man I am married to today, yes I'm the girl who got engaged at the Lakers-Knicks game!" The guests all began to laugh.

"Gabriella and Troy make me feel like love exists! They showed me what true love can overcome and I'm blest that I could take part in this spectacular wedding!" Taylor smiled at Gabriella and Troy.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Troy where are you taking me?" Gabriella said as they continued to run.**_

"**_You'll find out in a minute." He said as he ran with her hand entwined in his._**

"_**Here we are." Troy said as Gabriella and he continued to pant.**_

"_**Troy we're at the park." She let out a laugh.**_

"_**Gabi don't you remember? The pond is where we first got together and this park, this exact spot is where we had out first kiss!" Troy said pointing to the ground.**_

"_**I didn't know you remembered!" Gabriella let out a chuckle.**_

"**_I remember everything Gabi, I remember when we had out first kiss you wore your favorite pink zip up hoodie. I remember when I first met you, you wore that light blue sparkly top, and I remember when we first got together at the pond you smelled like sweet pea." Troy continued to list the things he remembered._**

"_**You always did have a great memory." Gabriella looked at him and giggled as she cut him off.**_

"_**Yeah and I'll remember you're face when I go down on one knee and ask you Gabriella Michelle Montez, will you do me the honor and be my wife?" Troy asked smiling. Gabriella's mouth dropped and her eyes were wide open as she stared at the sparkling diamond ring. She gulped as she stared at the ring then at Troy.**_

"**_Of course Troy, nothing would make me happier!" She jumped into Troy's arms after he slipped the ring on her ring finger and kissed him. She was once again crying with joy._**

"_**Congratulations Gabriella." Linda, Zac, and Stephanie were taking a walk in the park.**_

"**_Oh Linda, hi! This is my fiancé Troy Bolton." Gabriella wiped her eyes with her sleeve. Stephanie and Troy shook hands._**

"_**Wow you're fiancé looks a lot like Zac Efron!" Linda whispered into Gabriella's ear as Troy kneeled next to little Zac and gave him a high five.**_

"**_Yeah but he's better." Gabriella and Linda giggled as she turned the stroller to face Gabriella, so she could see Stephanie._**

"_**So you're marrying Gabriella?" Zac asked Troy.**_

"_**Yes I am." He said proudly.**_

"**_You're one lucky dude!" Troy began to laugh._**

"**_Thanks man, hey, how about you be my ring bearer?" Troy asked as Zac nodded and gave him a high five._**

"**_Hey mom could I play with Troy?" Zac asked tugging at his mom's skirt then she nodded giving him permission. Vanessa and Linda sat at the bench as Vanessa rocked Stephanie to sleep in her arms._**

_**Flashback Ends**_

"To Troy and Gabriella!" Everyone clinked glasses.

"Now we will have the Bolton's take their first dance." Chad announced as Troy put his and Gabriella's glasses down and grabbed her hand. They made it to the dance floor that they had installed for the day. Troy put his hands on her waist, and she followed his lead but putting her arms around his neck. The song, "What I've Been Looking For" began to play throughout the backyard. Gabriella hadn't heard them sing this song for the longest time. A smile stretched ear from ear.

"This song is perfect." Gabriella gushed and leaned her head on his chest.

"You're perfect." Troy responded. After they danced for a little longer Taylor spoke up.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

WOW! Is my reaction! I seriously looked under stats and for Chapter 30 I received 30 reviews! That was pretty amazing! I would really like to thank all of you guys for reading the 30 chapters, especially to the people who continued to check daily to see if I updated or not. Well the finale will hopefully be up tonight! And sequel? Hmmmm… what do you guys think? I know that a lot of you said it in a review that you would like one. I'll definitely give you guys my answer next time! Again, thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *

**Up Next:**

**LAST CHAPTER!** Everyone seems to have news! I wonder what that's about:D


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** Just to remind everyone, I do NOT own HSM!

"Now we will have Mr. Jack Bolton dance with his new daughter and Mrs. Jennifer Montez dance with her new son." Taylor announced happily.

"Gabriella, you have made me the happiest man in the world." Jack said holding his daughter-in-law's hands in his.

"Why is that?" Gabriella asked.

"Because I can now call you a Bolton!" He let out a chuckle as did Gabriella.

"Well now I finally have a father in my life again." Gabriella smiled up at Jack who gave her a hug.

"Mrs. Montez thank-you!" Troy smiled at her.

"For what Troy?" She asked confused.

"You gave me the real courage to follow my heart. You and Frankie truly helped me." Troy said smiling.

"If there's anything I could do for you let me know." Troy said kindly.

"Well there is one thing." She smiled.

"Please don't call me, Mrs. Montez, call me mom!" She said as Troy gave her a pearly smile.

"Thanks mom." He said smiling and they hugged. Everyone went to the dance floor and began to slow dance with their loves. Troy went back to Gabriella and everyone started to pair off, Mrs. Montez even danced with her boyfriend and Ryan ended up having a serious relationship with the blonde he met at The Spot and brought her to New Mexico for the wedding.

"Hey Gabi, I need to tell you something." Taylor said as she and Chad danced next to the newelwedys.

"Shoot babe." She said.

"Okay, I'm pregnant!" She replied as Gabriella's mouth went wide open and squealed.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Gabriella let go of Troy and Taylor let go of Chad. They started to hug.

"Why, How, What?" Gabriella asked.

"What's going on?" Sharpay asked as the rest of the group made their way over to check out the commotion.

"I'm pregnant!" Taylor yelled out once more. Kelsi and Sharpay started to scream and hug her.

"I'm only a few months but it's a girl." The girls squealed loudly again and jumped up and down. They all ran to an empty table and sat. After the boys congratulated Chad they followed and sat next to them.

"So any names?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Oh, I wanted Tyra you know like Tyra Banks!" Chad nodded as everyone stared at him blankly.

"Oh yeah well Taylor wanted Oprah, but do you know how many kid's will torture my baby for being named Oprah? Sorry Tay, but there is only one Oprah!" Chad said and the group had to agree.

"Actually I had an idea." Taylor said smiling.

"So?" Kelsi asked curiously.

"Well I want to name her after the most important person in my life." Taylor continued to smile.

"Taylor…" Sharpay got up and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Sharpay but it's not you." Taylor said sadly as Sharpay nodded and sat next to Zeke. Zeke patted his disappointed girlfriend.

"Come on Sharpay, you're name is like Oprah, there can only be one." Her face suddenly lit up and nodded.

"So who?" Jason asked after watching Sharpay.

"We've decided to name her Gabriella Monique Danforth." Gabriella's face lit up as she hugged her best friend.

"Wow Tay, this is a huge honor." She said looking straight at her friend.

"And we want you and Troy to be her godparents." Chad said smiling up at the couple.

"Thanks man." Troy got up and hugged Chad.

"Everyone?" The group turned to look at Kelsi.

"I have something to say too." Kelsi said smiling nervously.

"What is it my beautiful wife?" Jason turned to see her.

"Uhmmm… I'm pregnant too." She said as the girls practically jumped on her excitedly.

"WHAT?" Jason stood up and fainted into Ryan's arms.

"Oh this is not good." Ryan said as he and his girlfriend fanned him.

"Where am I?" Jason said once he was conscience.

"I told you I was pregnant babe." Kelsi said after hugging everyone.

"I'm going to be a daddy?" Jason asked surprised. Kelsi nodded and hugged him.

"Am I having a son or a daughter?" He asked curiously.

"You are having a son…" Jason cut her off by cheering.

"And a daughter." The group turned to face her once again. Jason fainted once again in Ryan's arms.

"Oh can the girls name please be Sharpay?" Sharpay asked her best friend. Kelsi giggled and kissed her fainted husband who woke up like Sleeping Beauty.

"Okay, I'm good." Jason sat next to Kelsi and held her hands.

"This has been the best day ever!" Troy whispered into Gabriella's ear. Gabriella sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his torso and he put his around her waist.

"I know what I'm going to name our child if we have a girl." Troy said smiling at Gabriella.

"Okay what?" Gabriella asked looking down at her husband.

"Sarah Angel Bolton." Troy said smiling.

"Why Sarah?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Because Sarah means princess." He said simply.

"And that little girl is going to be daddy's princess." He said as Gabriella chuckled.

"And Angel?" Gabriella asked.

"So her mother is always with her. Because I've learned that the mother is the Angel of the family." He smiled at Gabriella and she leaned in and kissed him.

"But Troy there is a fifty percent chance that our first child could be a boy!" Gabriella said realistically.

"Oh I know the name for him too!" Troy said proudly.

"Let me guess, Troy Bolton Jr." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"No that's for our second son!" Troy shook his head.

"Our first son is going to be called Frankie Tyler Bolton." Troy said grinning once more.

"Frankie because my dad?" Gabriella guessed correctly this time and Troy nodded to prove it.

"And why Tyler?" Gabriella had no guess for this one.

"Because Taylor seems more appropriate for our second daughter and I want one of our boys to be named after your best friend." He said making Gabriella kiss him happily again. Taylor looked at them and smiled.

"Okay but I get to name our second daughter!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Alright, but her name can't be Elmo!" Troy said as Zeke threw a roll at him, the gang laughed.

"I want her name to be Caitlin Taylor Bolton." Gabriella grinned once Troy approved and kissed her to show it.

"Not fair!" They heard a groan and turned to Sharpay.

"Taylor gets two children named after her and I get a big NOTHING!" Sharpay whined.

"Well how about this instead?" Sharpay and the group turned their attention to Zeke. He went onto the small stage and took hold of the microphone.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" Everyone quieted down and faced him.

"Will my beautiful girlfriend Ms. Sharpay Evans please come on stage?" Sharpay put her hand on her chest and had a confused look. Gabriella pushed her onto the stage.

"Sharpay, you are the love of my life. I'm so glad that you, Troy, and Chad ended back up in New York because you came back to me! You gave me a second chance! You are always there and always pick me before anything else. I just want to be there every chance I get Shar, so with that in mind… will you by my snuffleupagus, well my wife?" Zeke said kneeling on one leg and holding Sharpay's hand. Gabriella began to giggle. And the group thought his proposal was really cute. Everyone started to tear up but no one was bawling more than Sharpay. Once Sharpay's eyes met the ring she couldn't speak. She nodded and he slipped the ring on.

"YES YES YES!" She screamed out and jumped into his arms. Everyone started to cheer and yell.

"I only have one question!" Troy announced.

"If Shar's snuffleupagus what does that make me?" Troy asked.

"Troy you're just my hubby." Gabriella said as Troy wrapped his arms around her.

"I guess that works." Troy lifted her up from the ground and kissed her. All the couples ended up kissing at that exact moment. After they all congratulated the Newlyweds they ate, cut the cake, danced and now it was finally time for Gabriella to throw the bouquet and Troy to throw the garter. Gabriella sat on a chair and Troy slipped of the garter. He stood on stage facing his back from the crowd of men. He threw it and all the men dug in for it. Maybe because they made a $50 dollar bet on who would grab hold of it? The winner ended up being Ryan.

"HAH! Pay up!" Ryan called out as Chad, Zeke, and Jason handed him $50 each.

"Alright let's get the ladies up here!" Gabriella called out.

"$100 says Taylor gets it!" Chad put the bet up again.

"I'm in!" Zeke yelled and Jason nodded placing a crisp $100 bill in the middle of the table.

"Oh hell no, I love my girlfriend but fighting for a bouquet with my sister, and your wives! Yeah right!" Ryan said shaking his head.

"I bet on someone that isn't one of the three girls!" Ryan said placing a bill on the table.

"They aren't that bad!" Zeke said shaking his head.

"Oh yeah, remember at Jase's wedding? Sharpay and Taylor were practically wrestling! It was a battle with bloody noses, bruises, hair pulling, and most importantly tears which came from you two!" Ryan said pointing at Zeke and Chad who laughed reminiscing.

"3…2…1!" Troy called out as Gabriella threw the bouquet. It flew right into the hands of… Mrs. Darbus?

"As I always say, the best gal gets the bouquet!" Mrs. Darbus said as she smelled the pink roses. "Brava to me!" She clapped her hands like Sharpay used to.

"HAH! I love weddings!" Ryan said claiming the money in the middle of the table.

"Guess what time it is?" Troy said holding Gabriella's hand.

"What?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Honeymoon!" He said picking Gabriella up the bridal style way, after all they were married.

Everyone ran to the gate and started to throw rice and blew on noise makers cheering loudly for the couple!

"Have fun in Maui!" Sharpay called out and waved.

"I love you Gabi!" Taylor and Kelsi screamed in unison.

"I love you Troy!" Chad said waving at his best friend. The gang laughed as Troy shook his head. They waved bye to their parents, families, and friends.

"Bye everyone!" Gabriella called out. Troy carried her and placed her inside the limousine. Once Troy closed the door Gabriella grabbed him and he toppled on her falling to the floor.

"Wow, we haven't even reached Maui yet and you're working on Sarah Angel!" Troy said reaching for air.

"Troy, I really do love you, you've made me the happiest girl alive." Gabriella said seriously.

"No Gabi, you're my angel!" He smiled and kissed her on the head.

"You know a wise man once told me love is alternating wars and heroes. I'm just so glad you rescued me this time!" Gabriella said and gave him a kiss.

"Alright, I'll always rescue you on one condition!" Troy declared.

"And what would that be?" Gabriella asked suspiciously.

"Every time I'm in trouble you'll be my angel and rescue me?" Troy asked as he was still face to face with Gabriella and his body was plopped onto hers.

"Well Bolton, I'm sorry… But you're going to have to get use to me rescuing you every time!" Gabriella giggled as Troy cupped her face and they made out until they reached the airport to begin the start of something new!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

It's all over… JUST KIDDING! Yes I am doing a sequel:D Just give me a little while to think some stuff up. Oh yeah you guys totally guessed that the girls were going to be pregnant! Anyway a **BIG** thanks for everyone who has reviewed and read the story! I wouldn't keep going if it weren't for you guys! I'll let you guys know when I start the sequel! Well PLEASE read and review the last time for THIS story! Thanks again and send me some ideas for the sequel in a review! (It would be really helpful) I LOVE YOU!

Well I'm off to watch Corbin in Jump In! haha I love him almost as much as I love you guys:D


End file.
